Volver A Sonreír
by tany cullen
Summary: Cuando tu vida se ve truncada y vez como tus sueños e ilusiones se desmoronan frente a ti, puedes perder las ganas de vivir y de sonreír. Pero si apareciera alguien dispuesto a ayudarte a recuperarlas ¿le dejarías entrar a tu vida? ¿Le dejarías que te enseñara a volver a sonreír?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Bella, esta es la última.-dijo Hayle la entrenadora de la castaña dándole una sonrisa.

Bella asintió y comenzó con su rutina de calentamiento antes de subir a las barras asimétricas, su último aparato. Isabella Swan a sus cortos diecisiete años era la gimnasta artística más reconocida de todo Estados Unidos, había ganado todos los reconocimientos que una gimnasta pueda ganar, pero había uno que le rehuía: Una medalla Olímpica, el mayor reconocimiento para cualquier atleta, pero que sin duda este año sería suya.

-Supera eso Swan.-dijo Tanya pasando por un lado de Bella después de que dieran sus calificaciones tras su última ronda.

-Claro que lo haré Denali.-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Suerte amiga, sé que lo harás fenomenal.-ambas chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Tanya Denali y Bella eran amigas desde pequeñas cuando ambas comenzaron en el mundo de la gimnasia artística a sus escasos seis años, en un principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero con el pasó de los meses se hicieron amigas, hasta tal punto de volverse inseparables. Hayle le hizo un señal a Bella avisándole que su turno había llegado, la castaña respiró profundo un par de veces y giró hacia la audiencia buscando con la mirada a su familia, pero como siempre sólo encontró a sus hermanos, Alice y Emmett, a su padre Charlie y a su tía Renée. Bella se preparó para subir a las barras, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a ver hacia la audiencia con la esperanza de ver a alguien más, y sonrió ampliamente al ver que su madre Sulpicia iba llegando.

-Creí que no vendrías.-dijo con acritud Alice a su madre que se sentó a su lado.

-Esto es importante para Bella, no pude llegar antes, pero al menos estoy aquí ¿no?-Alice y Emmett suspiraron frustrados por las palabras de su madre, Sulpicia era una persona fría y le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, después de una grande decepción que vivió hace muchos años atrás, pero no era mala y eso no significaba que no quisiera a sus hijos.

Alice mordía nerviosamente sus uñas sin apartar la vista de su hermana mientras realizaba su rutina en las barras asimétricas, a cada giro, a cada soltada, el corazón de la chica se detenía dentro de su pecho, la actuación de la castaña en los otros aparatos había sido fenomenal, pero aún así, Alice no podía evitar estar nerviosa. La rutina estaba por llegar a su final, Bella preparó su salida, Alice contuvo el aliento mientras la veía soltarse de las barras y girar en el aire para después caer al piso con un aterrizaje perfecto. Los hermanos de la castaña, así como su padre y su tía, se levantaron y aplaudían victoreando a Bella, la cual les dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de ir hasta donde estaba su entrenadora a esperar sus calificaciones.

Mientras se escuchaban las calificaciones de la castaña, ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y Hayle la abrazó felicitándola por su maravillosa actuación, pues había conseguido quedar primera en la tabla de posiciones, lo cual significaba su pase a los Juegos Olímpicos.

-¡Felicidades amiga, no lo puedo creer ambas iremos a los Olímpicos!-chilló Tanya abrazando a Bella y ambas comenzaron a saltar.

-¡Sí! Y más vale que la competencia entrené duro, porque no se las pondremos nada fácil.

-Bueno chicas, felicidades a ambas, pero, a cambiarse.-ambas asintieron a las palabras de Hayle y salieron rumbo a los vestidores.

Después de cambiarse Tanya y Bella guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y salieron de los vestidores, para encontrarse con sus familias que las esperaban. Bella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio envuelta entre los grandes brazos de su hermano, el cual la alzó del piso y dio un par de vueltas con ella haciéndola reír.

-Felicidades Bells.-le dijo después de dejarla en el piso de nuevo y besó la mejilla de su hermana.

-Felicidades hija.-le dijo su padre abrazándola cariñosamente.

Después fue felicitada por su hermana y su tía, las cuales la abrazaron efusivamente, pero cuando el turno de su madre llegó, sólo le dijo un seco "felicidades" con lo cual la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

Al llegar a su casa, Bella subió a su habitación, tomó una larga y relajante ducha. A penas y serían las ocho de la noche, pero ella se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama a leer un poco, no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el nombre de su novio, James, en la pantalla del aparato.

-Hola amor.-saludó en cuanto atendió la llamada.

-Hola hermosa, felicidades por tu triunfo cielo.-Bella sonrió por las palabras de su novio.

-Gracias, me hubiese gustado que estuvieras ahí.-James suspiró pesadamente al otro lado.

-Estuve ahí cariño, pero no me acerqué a ti para no incomodar a tu familia, sabes que Emmett no me tolera ni un poco, y que decir de tu hermana Alice.-vaya que ella lo sabía, sus hermanos tenía una fuerte aversión hacia James, y en más de una ocasión le habían pedido, no, exigido que lo dejase.

-Sí lo sé.-susurró con voz apagada.

-Recibí una llamada de Alec, él y Tanya saldrán a festejar, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos con ellos?-cambió de tema al ver que Bella se había puesto triste con su anterior comentario.

Bella aceptó, le pidió permiso a sus padres, bueno sólo Charlie la escuchó ya que su madre estaba muy entretenida leyendo una revista, y en media hora ya estaba lista esperando a que pasara James a recogerla. Antes de salir de la casa, su tía Renée le recordó que no llegara tarde, ya que al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento por la mañana y no podía desvelarse, ella asintió y su tía le dio un beso en la frente y le pidió que se cuidara.

Renée se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta después de que Bella salió, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba ni respirar, sólo esperaba que Bella regresara sana y a salvo.

Renée dio vuelta en su cama por milésima vez, vio la hora en el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y ya era más de media noche. Salió de su habitación y fue hasta la de Bella para ver si ya había llegado y ella no se había percatado, pero al entrar vio que la habitación estaba vaciá. Preocupada bajó a la sala, sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño, y se encontró con Charlie que veía hacia fuera por la ventana.

-Tampoco puedes dormir.-afirmó su cuñado al notar su presencia.

-No, estoy preocupada por que Bella aún no llega.-respondió sentándose en uno de los blancos sillones.

Charlie se sentó en el sillón frente a Renée y ambos se quedaron en silencio, entre ellos había tantas cosas que decir, pero ninguno tenía el valor de hablar. Ella guardaba celosamente un secreto, secreto que juró nunca revelar por el bien de sus sobrinos y del mismo Charlie, aunque eso significara su propia infelicidad y el dolor de ser alguien que no era, ante los ojos de la persona más importante en su vida. Charlie por su parte, se había visto en la obligación de guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, por sus hijos, por no causarles un daño que él sabía sería muy grande. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero el sonido del teléfono los trajo de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Diga?-contestó Charlie al tercer timbre.

-_Charlie so... soy Tanya, tienen que... que venir al ho... hospital central, B... Bella tuvo un... un accide... accidente_.-dijo entre sollozos y Charlie sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo ante las palabras de Tanya.

-Vamos para allá.-dijo y cortó la llamada apresurándose a salir de la sala.

-Charlie ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién llamó? ¿Le pasó algo a Bella? ¡Respóndeme!-Renée se levantó y fue tras de su cuñado.

-Bella tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital.-le respondió sin dejar de caminar y comenzando a subir aprisa las escalera.

Renée se quedó por unos segundos pasmada por las palabras de Charlie, ¿Bella en un hospital? Cuando salió del shock corrió hasta su habitación y se cambió a prisa, mientras de sus ojos salían incontrolables lágrimas. Al llegar al hospital entraron corriendo, Alice y Renée no dejaban de llorar, Charlie y Emmett estaban muertos de preocupación, y Sulpicia caminaba tras de ellos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?-le preguntó desesperado Emmett a una Tanya que lloraba inconsolablemente abrazada a Alec.

-No sabemos nada, los doctores no nos han dicho nada.-respondió Alec al ver que Tanya no podía hablar.

-¿Qué pasó Alec?-esta vez quien preguntó fue Alice.

-Ella y James salieron antes que nosotros del club al que habíamos ido, un conductor ebrio invadió su carril y los chocó, Bella no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y, a causa del impacto, salió volando del coche atravesando el cristal.-Emmett estampó su puño lleno de furia e impotencia en la pared.

-¡Le advertí mil veces a ese infeliz que se alejara de mi hermana! Esto es su culpa, y si algo le pasa a Bella lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

-Emmett, no es momento de buscar culpables, ahora lo que importa es que nuestra hermana esté bien.-Alice se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

Pasó una hora en la cual no tuvieron noticia alguna de Bella, y cuando el doctor salió preguntando por los familiares de Isabella Swan, todos se acercaron a prisa hasta él, sin saber que les daría una noticia que cambiaría por completo sus vidas, pero que sobre todo sería un golpe muy duro para Bella, la cual iba a necesitar de todos ellos más que nunca.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-preguntó Charlie con el corazón oprimido, al ver el rostro del doctor, temiendo lo peor.

-Lamentablemente el estado de Isabella es muy critico, las siguientes horas serán decisivas... pero, aún logré salir de esto, me temo que no pueda volver a caminar, su columna está dañada, tendremos que evaluar que tan grave es el daño, pero las posibilidades son realmente muy pocas, lo siento.

Charlie se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caer al piso, Emmett se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso dejando correr las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, Alice abrazó a su tía llorando desconsolada, Renée sentía como si cayese en un pozo sin fondo, Sulpicia les dio la espalda a su familia y mordió su labio tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar, pero aún así una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual se apresuro a secar. Tanya negaba una y otra vez llorando histérica en brazos de Alec, ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se negaban a creer que los sueños e ilusiones de Bella se vieran truncados de esa forma.

.

.

A kilómetros de distancia, en la cálida y soleada Jacksonville, Esme Cullen entró a la habitación de su hijo menor, Edward, pero negó divertida al ver que este ya no estaba. Bajó al comedor donde sus dos hijos mayores, Rosalie y Jasper, y su esposo Carlisle desayunaban charlando animadamente.

-Edward ya se fue ¿o me equivoco?-le dijo Rosalie divertida a su madre.

-Sí ya se fue, sabes como es tu hermano.-respondió Esme dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Págame los veinte que perdiste.-dijo la rubia con burla a su hermano que, mascullando por lo bajo, sacó los veinte dolares de su billetera y se los entregó a su hermana.

-Bueno familia, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde.-Carlisle se despidió de su esposa con un casto beso en los labios y salió de la casa.

-Yo también me voy, o de lo contrario llegaré tarde.-Jasper tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la universidad.

Esme y Rosalie recogieron todo lo del desayuno, Rose no tenía clases esa día así que se quedaría en casa para ayudar a su madre.

En la playa un chico de cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos verdes caminaba descalzo por la arena, Edward era un chico alegre, vivía la vida al día y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aún en los momentos más difíciles. Pero no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de vivir, tendría que ayudar a alguien a recuperar las ganas de vivir y sobre todo las ganas de volver a sonreír.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Pues aquí voy con otro Fic, esta idea ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde ya hace un tiempo y por fin me decidí a sacarla a la luz, espero que les guste y me digan su opinión...**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ALICE POV**

Cuatro días, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el accidente y Bella aún seguía inconsciente, el doctor nos ha dicho que en cualquier momento podría reaccionar y que sólo nos queda esperar, pero ¿cuánto más debemos esperar? Seguí mi camino hasta la habitación de Bella, donde está mi tía Renée, es increíble como ella es quien no se ha separado de mi hermana en ningún momento y nuestra madre sólo viene a preguntar cómo sigue, y en ocasiones ni siquiera se aparece por acá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté a James que estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-Sólo quiero verla Alice, por favor.-me respondió con voz afligida.

-Dale gracias a Dios que fui yo quien te vio y no Emmett, entra pero sólo unos minutos.-me sonrió agradecido y ambos entramos a la habitación.

Al vernos entrar tía Renée se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Bella y James tomó su lugar, acarició con ternura la mejilla de mi hermana y besó su frente susurrándole una y otra vez que lo perdonara y cuanto la amaba. Verlo así me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez Emmett y yo estábamos equivocados y que él de verdad quiere a Bella, mi tía y yo permanecimos en silencio y alejadas en un rincón de la habitación, pero mi hermano no tardaba en volver y si veía a James aquí armaría todo un problema.

-James, Emmett está por volver y no le hará gracia verte aquí. Lo mejor es que te marches.-él suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias por dejarme verla Alice.-dejó un casto beso en los labios de mi hermana y salió de la habitación con los ojos aguados.

-Ese chico realmente quiere a tu hermana.-susurró tía Renée y yo suspiré pesadamente.

-Sí, y es una pena que haya tenido que ocurrir esto para que me diera cuenta.-susurré con tristeza y tía Renée me abrazó para reconfortarme-. ¿Hasta cuándo va a estar así? ¿Cuándo va a despertar? Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta.

-Confiemos en que pronto despierte cariño y...-tía Renée se quedo callada y ambas centramos nuestra atención en Bella que se comenzó a mover inquieta-. Voy a llamar al doctor.

Me apresuré a acercarme hasta la cama y tomé la mano de Bella entre las mías, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y parpadeó unas veces acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando ella abrió los ojos me sentí la persona más feliz de la tierra y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, llevó torpemente su mano hasta la manguerilla del oxigeno la cual trató de quitarse pero yo la detuve.

-No lo hagas, el doctor ya viene... ¡ay Bella despertaste!-ella me miró confundida y yo acaricié su cabello.

-¿Q...qué me p...pasó?-me preguntó con voz ronca recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

-James y tú tuvieron un accidente.

-¿Cómo está James? ¿Él está bien?-me preguntó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tranquila Bells, él está bien, de hecho se acaba de ir hace unos minutos, sólo tiene algunos golpes y moretones pero no es nada grave.-la tranquilicé y suspiró aliviada por mis palabras.

-Señorita Swan salga por favor.-me pidió el doctor entrando a la habitación seguido de una enfermera.

Le di un apretón a la mano de mi hermana y salí como el doctor me lo pidió. Fui hasta la sala de espera donde me encontré con tía Renée que caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, le expliqué que el doctor me había sacado y nos fuimos a sentar. Unos minutos después Emmett y Charlie llegaron al hospital, y en cuanto los vi corrí hasta ellos para darles la buena noticia.

-¡Bella despertó!-medio grité con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Gracias Dios.-murmuró Charlie aliviado.

Les expliqué que el doctor estaba con ella y que por ahora no la podíamos ver, casi quince minutos después el doctor nos dijo que Bella estaba bien, sólo un poco confundida y desorientada por los días que estuvo inconsciente y que podíamos pasar a verla, pero que tratáramos de no alterarla. Entramos los cuatro a la habitación, Emmett le riñó por habernos asustado como lo hizo, pero cuando Bella se disculpó, Charlie le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y que lo que importaba era que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Cuando podré irme de aquí? Odio los hospitales, además quien le va a ganar a Emmett en la X-box.-dijo en tono bromista.

-No sabemos, pero hablaré con el doctor.-le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y ella suspiró.

Bella se trató de mover buscando una mejor posición y de pronto su ceño se frunció, fijó la mirada en sus piernas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, volteé a ver a mi padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya se había dado cuenta.

-Mis piernas, no siento mis piernas. ¡No las siento y no puedo moverlas!-gritó y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer incontrolables lágrimas.

-Bella, hermanita tranquilizate, te vas a lastimar.-Emmett la sujetó con delicadeza al ver que comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama sin dejar de gritar y llorar.

Yo me quedé en shock, no sabía como reaccionar o qué hacer, veía como mi tía y Emmett trataban de tranquilizar a Bella y Charlie había ido en busca del doctor. No fui consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que de pronto el doctor entró rápidamente y le dijo a una enfermera que suministrara algo en la vía del suero de Bella. Emmett se acercó a mí y me llevó fuera de la habitación, no pude contenerme más y me derrumbé en brazos de mi hermano que trataba, inútilmente, de consolarme mientras en mi cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez una sola pregunta, ¿por qué ella?

.

.

**BELLA POV**

¿Cómo mi vida había dado este giro? Aún no logro aceptar que no podré cumplir todos mis sueños, que no volveré a estar en una competencia, que no podré siquiera salir a dar un simple paseo por el parque, como en tantas ocasiones lo hice con James, no más compras con Alice y Tanya... ahora estaría atada a una maldita cama o a una silla de ruedas.

-Ya está.-la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Hoy podría volver a casa y tanto Alice como tía Renée me ayudaron a vestirme, otra cosa que no podría hacer de nuevo yo sola. Después de unos minutos entraron a la habitación Emmett y Charlie con una enfermera que empujaba una silla de ruedas, al verla inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la histeria se apoderó de mí, yo no quiero usar una silla de ruedas, no quiero.

-No quiero usar esa silla de ruedas, por favor no me hagan usarla.-dije con voz ahogada por el llanto.

-Señorita pero...

-Llévese la silla.-interrumpió Emmett a la enfermera y se acercó a mí-. Tranquila pequeña, sino quieres usarla está bien, nadie te va a obligar ¿ok?.-acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras de mi oreja y yo asentí.

-Quiero irme de aquí Emm.-susurré y él asintió.

Me tomó en sus brazos, cargándome al estilo novia, yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y me sacó del hospital, me llevó hasta su Jeep y me dejó con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto. El camino hasta casa fue en completo silencio, al llegar mi hermano me llevó en brazos hasta mi habitación y le pedí a mi familia que me dejaran sola, ellos aunque no muy convencidos terminaron saliendo de la habitación. Estiré mi mano hasta tomar una de las fotografías que estaban sobre mi mesita de noche, en ella aparecíamos James y yo abrazados, la fotografía la tomó Tanya en una de las tantas escapadas que nos dábamos al Central Park, ella para ver a Alec y yo a James, acaricié la imagen con nostalgia y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Me quedé contemplando la fotografía por no sé cuanto, levanté la mirada y mis ojos se toparon con el estante donde estaban los trofeos y medallas que gané a lo largo de los años que tenía como gimnasta, no aparte la mirada del estante, por largo tiempo recorrí con la mirada todos y cada una de los trofeos que ahí se encontraban sin dejar de llorar, grabándolos en mi memoria, viéndolos por última vez, fue hasta que resonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta que aparté la mirada y me apresuré a limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Adelante.-dije y mi tía entró a la habitación con una charola en sus manos.

-Te traigo algo para que comas cariño, es tarde y no has comido nada.

-No tengo hambre tía.-susurré y tras suspirar dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó junto a mí.

-Bella tienes que comer algo, te preparé tu plato favorito.-negué un par de veces y no insistió más.

Besó mi frente y se levantó de la cama, tomó la charola y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que saliera la detuve.

-Tía, ¿podrías decirle a alguien del servicio que suba? Quiero que saquen unas cosas.-ella asintió y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después mi tía volvió con una de las muchachas y traían varias cajas, les pedí que guardaran los trofeos y medallas, así como todo el vestuario que usaba para las competencias, las fotografías que había en mi habitación, en fin todo lo que me pudiera recordar lo que fue mi vida hasta antes del accidente. Antes de sacar las cajas mi tía me preguntó que quería que hicieran con las cosas, le dije que se deshicieran de ellas, que podían regalarlas, tirarlas, lo que fuera pero no quería volver a verlas.

Por la noche Alice vino a mi habitación, trajo un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate y un vaso de leche para cada una, como cuando eramos niñas. Me estuvo contando de unos nuevos diseños en los que estaba trabajando, Alice estaba a unos meses de graduarse como diseñadora de modas y tenía planeado abrir su propia boutique después de graduarse. Me mostró un par de sus bocetos pero no les puse mucha atención.

-Aún les faltan unos detalles, pero me gustaría saber qué opinas.-me dijo entusiasmada.

-Son lindos.-respondí sin mucho interés.

-No puedes seguir así Bella, tienes que seguir adelante, afrontar esta prueba y...

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tus ilusiones y sueños no se vinieron abajo de un día para otro, tú no sabes lo que siento en estos momentos Alice, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que no podría caminar, no sabes lo que es que tu vida se reduzca a nada.-Alice recogió sus bocetos y se levantó de la cama.

-Sé que no es fácil Bella, nosotros también estamos sufriendo y créeme que aunque no sé como te sientes puedo imaginármelo.-caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se volvió hacia mí-. Daría cualquier cosa por ser yo quien estuviese en tu lugar.-susurró y salió dando un portazo.

Durante los siguientes tres días Alice no volvió a venir a mi habitación, Emmett me dijo que estaba muy mal desde lo que le dije y eso me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, ni ella ni nadie tenía la culpa de que me haya vuelto una amargada sin ganas de vivir. Tanya venía todas las tardes, después de sus practicas, a visitarme y en su última visita me comentó que James estaba preocupado porque no respondía sus llamadas y que quería venir a verme, le pedí que le dijera que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera aparecerse por mi casa y que si no contestaba sus llamadas, era por que no quería saber nada de él. Quería mucho a James, pero no quería ser una maldita egoísta y atarlo a estar con alguien como yo, él se merecía alguien que lo hiciera feliz y lamentablemente yo no podía ser ese alguien. Cerré el libro que había tratado de leer, pero no tenía ni ganas para eso, lo dejé a mi lado en la cama y suspiré sonoramente.

-¿Puedo pasar?-de todas las personas que pudieran venir a verme mi madre era la última que esperaba.

-Claro, pasa.-entró, caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó.

-Fui al centro comercial y pasé por la librería, te traje esto.-me tendió una bolsa y confundida la tomé, mi madre no era conocida, precisamente, por sus muestras de afecto.

Saqué de la bolsa un libro, pero no era cualquier libro, era una edición especial de "Cumbres Borrascosas" mi libro favorito.

-Sé que es tu favorito.-mi mirada se clavó en mi madre, no tenía idea de que ella supiera eso.

-Gracias.-murmuré aún confundida.

-Hija, sé que no soy precisamente una madre amorosa, pero eso no significa que no los quiera, a ti y a tus hermanos, es sólo que no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos.-bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé madre. He estado pensando en que me quiero ir de aquí, tal vez cambiar de aire me haga bien.-esa idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, tal vez si me alejó de todo lo que me recuerde mi vida anterior pueda sobrellevar mejor esto.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido y asentí como respuesta-. Si ya lo decidiste tienes todo mi apoyo cariño, puedes irte a Jacksonville, a la casa que era de tus abuelos, ahora mismo llamaré a Emily para que ella y Sam tengan todo listo para tu llegada.

Y por si fuera poco, para terminar de sorprenderme, acarició mis cabellos y besó mi mejilla antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. No sé si el irme a Jacksonville realmente me vaya a ayudar a disipar la nube obscura que ahora me ensombrece, pero al menos, mi familia no tendría que ser más testigo de mi miseria...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Lamento enormemente la demora, pero esta semana he tenido que ir por las tardes a unas practicas de laboratorio y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, por si fuera poco hoy me dijeron que las próximas dos semanas también tendré que ir a las dichosas practicas, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar al menos una vez por semana... En el próximo capítulo se comenzará a desarrollar, en si, la trama de la historia y nuestro Edward entrará a escena, he de decir que Edward tiene un papel muy importante en la trama y estará presente en casi todos los capítulos...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BELLA POV**

Mudarme a Jacksonville sin duda había sido un acierto, y aunque a mi familia no le cayó muy bien la noticia, terminaron por apoyarme. Alice y Emmett habían insistido hasta el cansancio para convencerme de que los dejara venir conmigo, pero no lograron hacerme cambiar de opinión, quería irme sola, necesitaba estar sola. Los primeros dos días todo estuvo de maravilla, Sam y Emily entendieron que no deseaba que estuvieran todo el día junto a mí para lo que pudiera necesitar, y que si necesitaba algo se los haría saber, pero al tercer día llegó alguien que tenía todas las intenciones de quedarse a pesar de mis protestas, mi tía Renée. Traté de convencerla para que volviera a Nueva York pero obvio no tuve éxito, ella estaba decidida a quedarse conmigo, aún a pesar de que por un par de semanas, ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra.

-Bella hace un día maravilloso, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?-levanté la mirada para toparme con mi tía que estaba sentada junto a la ventana bordando.

-¿Al parque?

-Sí, está cerca de aquí. Te haría bien un poco de aire fresco.-¿salir de la casa?, ¿sería buena idea?

Suspiré y asentí, total sino me sentía cómoda o algo podíamos volver ¿no?, tía Renée sonrió entusiasmada y se apresuro a salir en busca de Sam, temiendo que me fuese a arrepentir. Sam me sacó de la casa hasta la camioneta en brazos, pues aún no me sentía preparada para usar una silla de ruedas, y no tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar al parque, el cual no estaba muy concurrido, le pedí que me dejara bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y tanto él como Emily y tía Renée, se alejaron y se sentaron en una banca no muy lejos de mí.

El aire soplaba suave, meciendo ligeramente las copas de los árboles, y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que este causaba al chocar en mi rostro. Recorrí con la mirada todo el parque, observé las flores, los árboles, las aves, las personas, en fin todo, después de un mes de encierro en mi habitación hasta la más pequeña e insignificante hebra de césped me parecía fascinante. Después de un momento saqué del bolso, que tía Renée había llevado, el ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas" que mi madre me había regalado antes de que me mudara, aún me resultaba alucinante su cambio de actitud, me llamaba por teléfono todos los días y hasta la notaba más cariñosa, Alice y Emmett también habían notado su cambio y en más de una vez me lo habían dicho cuando hablaba con ellos.

Abrí el libro y comencé a leer, pero no pude avanzar más de un par de páginas, antes de que un pequeño cachorrito saltara a mi regazo. Dejé el libro a un lado y tomé al animalito en mis manos, parecía una bola de algodón, su pelaje era espeso y grifo de un pulcro color blanco, tenía unos lindos ojos azules y en pocas palabras era una lindura, le eché un vistazo a su placa y su nombre era Venus, así que es una cachorrita.

-¡Venus, ¿dónde estás?!-gritó alguien a unos pasos detrás de donde yo estaba.

-Parece que te están buscando.-dije y solté unas risitas cuando la cachorrita comenzó a lamer mi rostro, parece que le agradé.

-¡Venus deja de hacer eso!-tan sólo unos segundos después de esas palabras la perrita desapareció de mis manos.

Fijé la mirada en la persona que estaba hincada en el césped frente a mí, era un chico de piel pálida, demasiado para vivir en un clima soleado como el de aquí, cabello despeinado y de color cobrizo, ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda y era bien parecido, bueno era mucho más que eso, parecía un modelo de revista.

-Lamento mucho que Venus te haya molestado, pero parece que no le agrada mi compañía y se me escapó.-y para darle más veracidad a sus palabras, la pequeña Venus se retorcía en sus brazos y gruñía tratando de liberarse.

-No hay problema.-respondí restándole importancia al asunto, tomé mi libro de nuevo y me dispuse a retomar mi lectura.

Unos minutos después me comencé a sentir incomoda, el chico de ojos verdes seguía sentado a escaso medio metro de mí y podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi persona. Dejé pasar unos minutos con la esperanza de que se fuera, pero nada, cerré de golpe mi libro y levanté la mirada encarandolo.

-Quiero estar sola, ¿podrías irte?-pregunté de mal humor y hasta un poco grosera.

-Este es un lugar público, así que si quiero estar aquí, no necesito tu permiso ni el de nadie.-respondió con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, lo cuál sólo logró irritarme más.

-Pues yo llegué primero.-rebatí cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

-¿Y eso qué? Si no te gusta puedes levantarte y marcharte.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante sus palabras mi molestia desapareció y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, levantarme y marcharme ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero no me iba a permitir soltar una sola de mis lágrimas en su presencia, respiré profundamente un par de veces y volteé hacia donde estaba Sam, que gracias a Dios estaba viendo en mi dirección, le hice una señal para que se acercara y se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó al llegar hasta mí y le dio una mirada al cobrizo.

-Quiero irme a casa.-él asintió y unos segundos después me vi en sus brazos camino a la camioneta.

No sé que me llevó a hacerlo, pero volteé a ver al cobrizo, un grave error pues al ver su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento y sobre todo lleno de lastima, mis manos se cerraron en apretados puños, tanto que mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas llegando incluso a lastimarme. Al llegar a casa y una vez sola en mi habitación, permití que las lágrimas, que había estado conteniendo, corrieran libres por mis mejillas, no debí haber aceptado salir de mi habitación mucho menos de la casa, lo último que quería era causar lastima en los demás.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Me levanté temprano como siempre, a pesar de que era sábado, me duché y vestí. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y fui directo a la cocina que, como era de esperarse, estaba completamente desierta, saqué y corté unas naranjas para preparar zumo, también preparé café y algunas tostadas.

-Buenos días cariño.-saludó Esme entrando a la cocina.

-Buen día mamá.-respondí con una sonrisa y besé sonoramente su mejilla.

Entre los dos terminamos el desayuno y llevamos todo a la mesa, unos minutos después Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle bajaron y nos sentamos a desayunar. Desayunamos entre risas y una amena charla, definitivamente adoraba a mi familia, Carlisle y Esme son los mejores padres, amorosos, comprensivos y siempre tenían un consejo para darnos cuando lo necesitábamos. Que puedo decir de mis hermanos, los tres somos muy unidos, y tanto Jasper como yo, siempre estábamos vigilando que ningún idiota lastime a nuestra hermana, a pesar de ella es mayor que nosotros siempre la estábamos cuidando... no podía haber deseado una familia mejor.

-Voy a salir con Royce, y necesito que me hagan un favor. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría cuidad de Venus?-Venus es la perrita de Zafrina, una de las mejores amigas de Rosalie, y la cual ella se había comprometido a cuidar por todo el fin de semana.

-Lo siento Rose, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.-se apresuro a decir Jasper.

-Nosotros vamos a salir y no podemos.-dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió.

Abrí la boca para excusarme, pero mi hermana no me dio tiempo ni a decir pio.

-Edward por favor, sólo tienes que llevarla al parque y darle de comer.-suspiré rendido y asentí.

Después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer, terminamos de desayunar y Rosalie salió corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse, estaba muy emocionada por su salida con Royce, ella estaba más que segura de que hoy le pediría que fueran novios. A medio día todos se fueron dejándome solo, bueno con Venus, a la cual por cierto no le agradaba ni un poquito pues se la pasaba gruñendome y mordiendo mi pantalón. Tuve que perseguirla por casi media hora para poder ponerle la maldita correa y salir de casa, al llegar al parque, no sé como fregados la correa se rompió, y Venus se hecho a correr desapareciendo de mi vista en un pestañeo.

-¡Venus, ¿dónde estás?!-grité mientras buscaba por el parque a la cachorrita.

Seguí buscándola por un par de minutos hasta que la vi, estaba de lo más contenta lamiendo el rostro de una chica, a la cual no podía ver bien, pues su rostro era tapado por Venus.

-¡Venus deja de hacer eso!-dije a modo de regaño hincándome en el césped y la alejé de la chica.

Levanté la mirada para disculparme, pero al verla, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, frente a mí no estaba una chica, estaba un ángel caído del cielo. Su piel como de porcelana blanca y cremosa, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta con unos mechones sueltos al frente enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos de un color chocolate profundo que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, pero que eran opacados por una gran tristeza, me pregunto ¿por qué será? Un ángel como ella no debería estar triste.

-Lamento mucho que Venus te haya molestado, pero parece que no le agrada mi compañía y se me escapó.-y Venus para corroborar mis palabras se retorcía y me gruñía queriéndose escapar de mí.

-No hay problema.-respondió y me quedé maravillado con su voz, era suave y melodiosa.

Tomó el libro que estaba a su lado y fijó su mirada en el, yo en cambio no pude evitar quedarme como un idiota sin apartar mi mirada de ella, como quisiera saber a que se debe la tristeza que sus ojos reflejan y poder hacer hasta lo imposible por desaparecerla.

-Quiero estar sola, ¿podrías irte?-preguntó de mal humor y hasta un poco grosera, lo cual no me gusto, no tenía por que ser grosera conmigo.

-Este es un lugar público, así que si quiero estar aquí, no necesito tu permiso ni el de nadie.-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo llegué primero.-refutó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y eso qué? Si no te gusta puedes levantarte y marcharte.-me encogí de hombros.

Al ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos me sentí como un idiota, abrí la boca para disculparme pero Sam apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó y su mirada se clavó en mí.

-Quiero irme a casa.-él la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó.

¿Por qué Sam se la llevó en brazos? Acaso es que ella...

-Hola Edward, tiempo sin verte.-levanté la mirada y me encontré con Emily, la conocí hace unos años, un día que cuidaba la librería de Esme.

-Hola, bueno desde que Esme contrató quien cuidara la librería no me pasó mucho por allá.-me sonrió y se sentó a lo tipo indio frente a mí, Venus ni tardía ni perezosa se libró de mí y se fue con Emily la cual la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle mimos-. Por cierto vi que Sam se iba con una chica hace un momento.-dije y ella suspiró.

-Sí, es Isabella Swan.

-¿La hija de tus jefes?, no sabía que ellos estuvieran aquí.-Sam y Emily estaban a cargo de la casa de los Swan desde hace un par de años, ellos no venían muy a menudo, es más creo que hace muchos años que nadie de la familia Swan se aparecía por acá.

-Sólo están aquí Isabella y su tía. La pobre chica tuvo un accidente y... quedó paralitica, es una historia tan triste la suya.-¿paralitica? ¡Dios bendito! Eres un reverendo idiota Edward, la chica no puede caminar y tú vas y le dices que si le molesta tu presencia se levante y se vaya, ahora entiendo el porque de su tristeza.

Le pedí que me contara todo y ella aceptó, escuché atentamente cada una de sus palabras, me contó que Isabella o Bella, como prefería que la llamaran, era una de las mejores gimnastas de Estados Unidos, que su última competencia fue por el pase a los Juegos Olímpicos y la ganó, pero esa misma noche había tenido el accidente que la dejo paralitica.

-Por lo que me ha contado la señora Renée, Bella era una chica alegre pero después de su accidente la alegría desapareció. Ahora siempre está esa sombra de tristeza en su rostro, y en un mes que tiene viviendo aquí, nunca la he visto siquiera sonreír un poco.-Emily bajó la mirada a Venus y la acarició para después dármela-. Bueno me tengo que ir, fue bueno verte otra vez.

-Adiós.-le dije a modo de despedida.

Regresé a casa y en ningún momento pude dejar de pensar en Bella, no me gustaba verla triste y ya encontraría una manera de ayudarla a que esa tristeza desapareciera. A los pocos minutos de que llegué a casa llegó Rosalie, resulta que Royce la invitó a salir para decirle que se va a mudar a Los Ángeles, pues le ofrecen un buen trabajo y es una oportunidad que no puede rechazar, por lo que mi querida hermana tuvo un genio de los mil demonios el resto del día.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, algo raro en mí, pero no había podido dormir muy bien. A medio día fui a la casa de los Swan, caminé frente a esta por no sé cuanto tiempo pero no me atreví a tocar el timbre. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué quería hablar con Bella para pedirle disculpas por ser tan bruto, y haber dicho lo que dije en el parque? No, definitivamente tenía que encontrar otra forma de hablar con ella.

Una semana después me encontraba de nuevo frente a la casa Swan, estaba por tocar el timbre cuando por entre la reja la vi, estaba leyendo sentada en una banca del jardín. Una loca idea se cruzó por mi cabeza y no pude evitar llevarla acabo, con ayuda de una enredadera trepé por la pared y me adentré el la propiedad como todo un ladrón, ella no se percató de mi presencia hasta que...

-Hola.-dije sentándome a su lado y ella pegó un bote del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-me preguntó no muy contenta por mi visita.

-Trepé por la barda, y bueno he venido a verte.

-Sabes que estás invadiendo una propiedad privada y que es un delito ¿cierto?-asentí encogiéndome de hombros y ella bufó-. Entonces también sabes que puedo denunciarte.

-¿Quién este joven Bella?-preguntó una mujer, la cual supuse era su tía, acercándose y traía dos vasos con limonada.

-Soy Edward Cullen, amigo de Bella mucho gusto.-me presenté levantándome y le ofrecí mi mano como saludo.

-No eres mi amigo.-rebatió Bella y su tía sonrió.

-Renée Dwyer.-respondió estrechando mi mano.- Tus padres son Carlisle y Esme ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿usted los conoce?

-Por supuesto, a ti y a tus hermanos también los conocí, pero eran unos niños la última vez que los vi.-vaya que es pequeño el mundo.

-Tía llama a la policía, él ha entrado a la casa como un delin...

-Vamos cariño, dudo que Edward sea un delincuente. Mejor yo los dejo para que charlen y les dejo la limonada.-Renée me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta e irse-. Por ciento Edward, me gustaría hablar con Esme, así que antes de que te marches buscame por favor.

Asentí y se fue dejándome con Bella, la cual sólo me dio una fría mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro que tenía en sus manos, pero dudo que haya podido leer una sola palabra, al menos claro, que ella acostumbre a leer con el libro al revés.

-Creo que leerías más fácil si le das la vuelta.-dije señalando el libro y ella se sonrojó.

Giró el libro y se dedicó a ignorarme rotundamente, pero yo no me doy por vencido tan fácil, Bella y yo terminaríamos siendo buenos amigos de eso estoy seguro...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá está el nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado... lamento mucho no haber podido responder los review's pero si lo hacía no alcanzaba a subir el capi ahorita... por cierto estoy trabajando en un capitulo especial de "Juegos Del Destino" ya tendrán noticias al respecto ;)**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Edward Cullen sin duda era un chico exasperarte, ¡se pasó dos horas hablándome de él y de su familia! Me contó que tiene dos hermanos mayores, que estudia leyes y está a un par de meses de cumplir veinte años, le gusta leer y la música clásica, la encanta ir a la playa cuando quiere estar solo y pensar, le fascina la comida italiana y por raro que parezca sabe cocinar... ¡Ah si! Y no tiene novia. No es que me interesara su vida, pero por más que traté de ignorarlo simplemente no pude, no cuando se la pasó hablando como un loro todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente no salí de la habitación estaba segura que se le ocurriría volver, y no me equivoqué, ya que tía Renée me dijo que Edward había estado esperándome en el jardín por más de una hora, los siguientes dos días hizo lo mismo, tal parecía que no entendía que no quiero verlo ni ser su amiga. Pero al final terminó por entenderlo y no volvió a venir, al menos hacia tres días que no se aparecía por mi casa, así que ahora me encontraba leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" tranquilamente en el jardín, aprovechando que hacia una tarde maravillosa.

-Hola.-susurró una voz, que para mi desgracia, me era demasiado familiar.

No respondí nada y seguí leyendo, Edward soltó unas risitas, dejó caer su mochila y se sentó en el césped frente a mí. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y lo admito la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, así que le di una mirada de reojo para ver que estaba haciendo y lo vi muy entretenido leyendo un libro y sacando notas, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonrió a lo que yo desvié la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Romeo y Julieta es una de mis obras favoritas, soy un romántico incurable.-me dijo y suspiró sonoramente volviendo a fijar la mirada en su libro-. No pierdo la esperanza de algún día encontrar a mi Julieta.

-¿Tu Julieta?-pregunté sin darme cuenta.

-Sí, mi Julieta, esa chica que despierte en mí esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, de protegerla y amarla sobre todas las cosas, incluso más haya de la muerte.-sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los míos mientras decía esas palabras, y no sé porque me sentí... ¿nerviosa?

-¿Por qué insistes en venir Edward?, si es por lo que dijiste en el parque no...

-Eso no fue muy amable de mi parte y te pido disculpas, pero si estoy aquí es porque verdaderamente quiero ser tu amigo Bella.-sus palabras eran sinceras lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero yo me había alejado de mis amigos y de mi familia para no hacerlos participes de mi amargura, ¿podría aceptar la amistad que me ofrecía Edward?

-No quiero ser tu amiga, ya te lo había dicho.-susurré y no sé si lo dije para convencerme a mí misma o a él.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó dejando su libro y su cuaderno a un lado.

-Porque... pues... porque no y ya.-frunció el ceño y negó.

-Esa no es una respuesta concreta y lo sabes.-estaba molesto por mi respuesta, lo notaba en como su tono de voz había cambiado, y a mí me molesto su insistencia ¿por qué no simplemente se iba y me dejaba en paz?

Volví a fijar la mirada en mi libro, leí un par de lineas pero poco a poco mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que se acumulaban y luchaban por salir, lágrimas que no sabía si eran de rabia, impotencia, o tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga? Anda respóndeme, y no me evadas fingiendo que me ignoras porque sé muy bien que no lo estás haciendo. ¡Por Dios Bella! Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y...

-¡No puedo ser tu amiga!-el libro resbaló de mis manos hasta caer al césped y no pude contener más mis lágrimas-. No puedo.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, no quería que me viera llorar, quise gritarle que se largara pero no pude articular palabra alguna ya que de mis labios sólo escapaban lastimosos y patéticos sollozos, de pronto sus manos quitaron las mías de mi rostro con delicadeza y sus brazos me envolvieron con cautela, esperando que en cualquier momento lo apartara de mí, pero no lo hice, al contrario, me aferré con fuerza a su camisa y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Edward acariciaba suavemente mi cabello y frotaba mi espalada para que me tranquilizara, un par de minutos después mi llanto seso pero no me alejé de él, su abrazo por alguna extraña razón me hacia sentir segura, en paz y tranquila, pero no podía quedarme toda la vida entre sus brazos así que lentamente me separé de él y no sé porque voy a decirle lo que le diré, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Antes del accidente era otra, divertida, alegre y a pesar de que no todo en mi vida era color de rosa, era feliz. La gimnasia era mi vida, con cada salto, giro, o cualquier simple movimiento me sentía libre y lo más importante: podía ser yo misma.-un suspiro de melancolía escapó de mis labios ante el recuerdo de esos días-. Pero ahora no soy más que la sombra de lo que fui, aquella Bella murió el día del accidente junto con mis sueños e ilusiones, dejando en su lugar esto, una Bella miserable, llena de amargura y... sin nada por que vivir.

-No digas eso, tienes toda una vida por delante, Bella tienes muchas cosas por las cuales vivir.-me dijo y acarició con ternura mi mejilla, ante su toque, algo dentro de mi estomago dio un vuelco, algo como... ¿mariposas?

¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? A duras penas he visto a Edward un par de veces y me tiene completamente descolocada y sobre todo muy, pero muy confundida. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, perdiéndome en el verde profundo de su mirada, mi mano se movió por si sola y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricié su mejilla, a penas con un ligero roce, pero fue suficiente para que un suave cosquilleó subiera por mi mano y se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo.

-Aléjate de mí Edward.-susurré apartando mi mano de manera brusca-. No quiero dañarte, como he dañado a las personas que están a mi alrededor.-los recuerdos de como mis palabras lastimaron a Alice, la forma en que me alejé de James sin siquiera despedirme de él sacándolo de mi vida de forma definitiva, la manera en que traté a mi tía Renée cuando recién se mudó a Jacksonville, la forma cortante en que trataba a mi familia y a Tanya cuando me llamaban por teléfono.

-Tomaré el riesgo.-me dijo con seguridad y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso quiere decir que seguirás insistiendo ¿o me equivoco?-asintió con una sonrisa de lado, la cual me deslumbró por un momento y provocó que se me acelerara el pulso.

-¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todo esto, y aceptas ser mi amiga?-solté un suspiro de pura frustración, ¿por qué me pone todo tan difícil?-¿Y bien? ¿Amigos?-me tendió su mano esperando a que la estrechara.

-No te rendirás tan fácil ¿cierto?-no necesité que me respondiera nada, su mirada lo decía todo.

Un parte de mí me decía que aceptara ser su amiga, pero la otra, mi parte racional me decía lo contrario, me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Quería ser su amiga, no lo puedo negar, pero no quería lastimarlo y que terminara por alejarse de mí, no sé por qué ante esa posibilidad mi corazón se apretujo dentro de mi pecho, vacilante y con un movimiento lento estreché su mano.

-Amigos.-susurré y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

La siguiente hora estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa, Edward me pidió que le hablara de mí y le dije lo básico, le hablé un poco de mis padres, de mis hermanos y hasta de Tanya. Su mirada se posó en su reloj y su ceño se frunció, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y colgó la mochila de su hombro.

-Me tengo que ir, Esme debe estar preguntándose donde estoy.-se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.-susurré viendo como se alejaba, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo que su beso provocó en mi mejilla.

A mi tía Renée le encantó saber que Edward y yo por fin eramos amigos, ella me había insistido demasiado para que aceptara la amistad de Edward ya que según ella el tener compañía de alguien de mi edad me haría bien, lo cual me hace sospechar que ella le avisó que yo había salido hoy al jardín, claro cómo no sé me ocurrió antes, tía Renée y Esme, la mamá de Edward, son amigas lo que le da más fundamentos a mi sospecha.

Por la noche recibí una llamada de Alice, la cual se sorprendió al notarme más "alegre", pero la sorpresa fue para mí al percatarme de que era verdad, bueno tal vez el termino no sería alegre, pero al menos no estaba siendo borde con ella como siempre.

-_Dime algo Bella, ¿qué ocurrió para que cambiara tu estado de animo?_

-No es nada Allie, bueno tal vez sea por mi nuevo amigo.-Alice comenzó a chillar y hasta podía imaginármela dando de saltos por su habitación.

-_Un nuevo amigo ¿eh?... déjame adivinar, es alto, guapo, piel pálida, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y se llama Edward Cullen_.-me quedé muda por la descripción de Alice, ¿cómo lo supo?-. _Tía Renée me ha hablado de él._-agregó antes de soltar una suave risita.

-Oh vaya, por un momento creí que tu don de vidente había vuelto.-bromeé recordando cuando eramos pequeñas y ella decía que tenía visiones y podía ver el futuro.

-_Ojala pudiera saber lo que va a ocurrir._-susurró con tristeza y cambié el tema rápidamente.

-¿Y Emmett? Hace días que no hablo con él.-soltó una risita burlona.

-_Emmy termino con la zorra de Heidi, ¡al fin!_-suspiré con alivio ante eso, Heidi no era mujer para mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasó para que Emm se decidiera a dejarla?

-_Hace dos días papá tenía una reunión con unos inversionistas, ya sabes cómo son esas reuniones, trajes y vestidos elegantes... por cierto ¿puedes creer que mamá me pidió ayuda para elegir su vestido?_-su voz destilaba emoción ante ese pequeño detalle para muchos, pero para ella era lo mejor de la vida y no sólo porque la moda es su vida, si no porque se trataba de nuestra madre-. _Pero bueno ese es otro tema, el caso es que Emmett obviamente fue con Heidi, deberías haberla visto con su cara de aburrimiento y viendo a todo el mundo como si fuera la mismísima reina de Inglaterra._

-Puedo imaginármela, siempre creyéndose superior a los demás.-ese era uno de los mayores defectos de Heidi, era soberbia como nadie más.

-_Esa noche una pobre chica fue la que pagó los platos rotos, la chica llevaba una charola con copas y accidentalmente chocó con Heidi, la cual termino empapada, ya te imaginaras el escándalo que armó. Emmett trató de tranquilizarla y cuando le iba a soltar una bofetada a la chica la detuvo, Heidi se enfureció porque Emm la defendió, discutieron y terminaron._-Alice terminó su relato soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Alice yo no me confiaría demasiado, Heidi es muy astuta y estoy segura que algo hará para volver con Emm.-ya habían tenido fuertes peleas anteriormente y siempre terminaban arreglando sus problemas, no me extrañaría que, desgraciadamente, ahora no fuera la excepción y volvieran.

-_No seas ave de mal agüero, veras que eso no pasará_...-de pronto se escucharon murmullos y un "suéltalo Emmett" antes de _que...-¡¿Cómo estás pequeña saltamontes?!_-tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja para no quedarme sorda por el grito de mi hermano.

-Hola Emm, estoy bien ¿tú que tal? Alice me contó lo de Heidi.-al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la atronadora risa de Emmett y supe que algo no iba bien.

-_Bueno Belly... Heidi y yo hablamos y somos novios otra vez._-oh no, esa no es una buena noticia-. _Bella te llamo después ¿ok? Ahora tengo que correr, el duende me quiere arrancar la cabeza_.-después de eso de escuchó como el teléfono caía al suelo y los apresurados pasos de mis hermanos.

Esos dos parecían un par de críos, corté la llamada y dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, cerré los ojos y por primera vez en muchas noches pude dormir tranquilamente, sin pesadillas.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, Alice no le arrancó la cabeza a Emmett sólo lo golpeó un poco dejandole un par de moretones, y no le dirigía la palabra desde ese día, Edward venía todos los días por las tardes y pasábamos horas platicando en el jardín. Hoy era sábado, estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta se escucharon, tragué el trozo de fruta que tenía en mi boca y dije un audible "pase", y la puerta se abrió dejando en mi campo de visión a un sonriente Edward.

-Buenos días Bella, vengo por ti porque tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado.-le respondí tomando el último sorbo de mi jugo.

-Oh claro que iras.-se acercó y quitó la charola de mi desayuno dejándola sobre el pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana.

Edward no escuchó mis protestas, me tomó en brazos y me sacó de la habitación, a pie de la escalera mi tía Renée estaba esperando con un bolso en sus manos, el cual le entregó a mi secuestrados y nos deseó un lindo día al salir de la casa, traidora. Edward me metió con cuidado a su coche, un flamante Volvo plateado, para después ocupar su lugar en el asiento del piloto, durante el trayecto no le dirigí la palabra y me dediqué a ver por la ventanilla, pero cuando el coche se detuvo no pude acallar el jadeo que salió de mis labios al ver a donde me había traído...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!... Sí, soy yo he vuelto, les pido un millón de disculpas por mi desaparición de casi dos semanas, pero a pesar de que casi tenía el capi terminado por más que traté no podía acabarlo... tuve unos días difíciles y algunos problemas personales que simplemente me bloquearon, pero al fin aquí está el capi y espero que les haya gustado...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 5

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BELLA POV**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté con asombro y hasta con un poco de recelo, no entendía que teníamos que hacer en una cancha de basketball.

-Un amigo tiene un juego hoy y le dije que vendría.-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del coche.

-Llevame de regreso a mi casa Edward, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-le pedí cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-De eso nada, no me daría tiempo de ir a llevarte y volver.-rebatió sacándome el cinturón de seguridad.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, e igual que cuando me sacó de mi habitación, me tomó en brazos, suspiré resignada si algo he aprendido en estos últimos días es que a Edward no se le podía llevar la contraria. Mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, podía notar que estaba nervioso a pesar de su sonrisa, y conforme nos acercábamos a la cancha entendí el porque, no íbamos a ver precisamente un simple juego de basketball.

-Edward... ¿Qué...-no pude terminar la pregunta pues un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Sólo es un juego de basketball como cualquier otro Bella.-susurró cerca de mi oreja.

No pude alejar mi mirada de los integrantes del equipo que estaban calentando, preparándose para el juego, todos ellos eran personas discapacitadas físicamente, pero para ellos el hecho de estar en una silla de ruedas no era mayor impedimento, al contrario, se movían con agilidad y la forma en que dominaban el balón era sorprendente, tanto que hasta la mejor estrella de la NFL sentiría envidia al verlos. Escuchaba lejanos murmullos inteligibles para mí, estaba tan perdida observando a esos chicos, no fue hasta que Edward sacudió mi hombro que reaccioné y me di cuenta de que ahora estaba sentada en las gradas.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-preguntó con preocupación y me giré a verlo.

-Sí.-respondí con voz a penas audible.

Una chica rubia y muy guapa se acercó a Edward saludándolo con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, intercambiaron un par de palabras y risas, antes de volverse hacia mí.

-Mira Kate te presento a Bella, Bella ella es Kate una buena amiga.-la chica me sonrió con amabilidad y para mi sorpresa se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo.

-Mucho gusto Bella, Edward me ha hablado de ti.-Edward se puso nervioso por ese comentario, se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinandolo más de lo habitual y estaba... ¿sonrojado?

-Yo voy a... a saludar a Garrett, ahora regreso.-esto último lo dijo viéndome a mí y asentí.

Edward se alejó a paso rápido, parecía como si estuviera huyendo ¿pero de qué? ¿Será por lo que dijo Kate? ¿Qué tanto le habrá dicho de mí? Kate soltó una risita divertida sacándome de mis pensamientos y se sentó a mi lado, ambas nos quedamos en silencio y mis ojos bagaron hasta toparse con Edward, que mantenía una animada charla con un chico el cual supuse era Garrett, y al parecer le dijo una muy buena noticia ya que Edward parecía felicitarlo.

-Tal parece que Garrett le dio la buena nueva a Edd.-me giré para ver a Kate y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. Garrett y yo seremos padres, nos enteramos ayer.

-Felicidades.-musité sorprendida, ella y Garrett eran pareja.

Después de eso nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, Kate estaba muy emocionada con la futura llegada de su bebé, me mostró la copia de la ecografía que traía en su bolso y algo dentro de mí se removió al verla, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser mamá?-pregunté y ella rió con ganas.

-Estoy por cumplir veinticuatro.-wow sinceramente creí que no rebasaba los veinte.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Garrett?-Kate suspiró con nostalgia y al instante me arrepentí de haber preguntado-. No tienen que contestarme, yo no...

-Descuida está bien, nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero fue hasta los diecisiete que nos hicimos novios y desde entonces estamos juntos, aunque él quiso alejarme cuando pasó lo de su accidente. Fue en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, salió a festejar con unos amigos, tomaron más de la cuenta y...-se quedó callada, perdida en sus recuerdos por un momento y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos-. Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos, Garrett cayó en depresión y se encerró en una coraza imposible de penetrar.

-Pero tú lo lograste.-dije y ella sonrió.

-Sí, a pesar de todo lo que dijo e hizo para alejarme poco o poco fui rompiendo esa coraza.-su mirada se posó en Garrett y él al darse cuenta le guiñó un ojo.

-Él sólo quería lo mejor para ti.-comenté y a mi cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de James, si me alejé de él fue porque quiero lo mejor para él.

-Lo mejor para mí era estar a su lado, porque lo amo con todo mi ser y no concibo mi vida sin él. Pero afortunadamente logramos superar esa etapa y el Garrett de antes volvió de a poco, ahora venos, estamos felizmente casados desde hace año y medio y pronto seremos padres.-las palabras de Kate me hicieron dudar respecto a todas las decisiones que tomé, quizá me apresuré y me equivoqué.

¡Dios! Todo esto es tan confuso, para mí lo que hice fue lo correcto pero... ¿Será qué me equivoqué al alejar a James de mí? ¿Al alejar a mi familia? Sé que con eso les hice daño, pero sería peor si sugieran a mi lado ¿no? Si tan sólo tuviera una señal de que mis decisiones fueron correctas.

-¿Encontraron de qué hablar?-preguntó Edward rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

¿Será Edward esa señal? ¡Oh vamos Bella! Ya estás desvariando.

-Desde luego ¿verdad Bella?-comentó Kate y yo asentí como respuesta.

El juego comenzó, Edward y Kate a cada rato gritaban palabras de apoyo al equipo de Garrett, los minutos pasaban y el juego a cada segundo se volvía más y más reñido. No sé en que momento pasó, pero de pronto me vi disfrutando del juego y mordiéndome las uñas presa del nerviosismo, pues faltaban escasos minutos para que este terminara y el equipo de Garrett estaba perdiendo por dos puntos. El balón fue a dar a manos de Garrett, lo lanzó justo de la línea de tres puntos y entró rozando en el último segundo dándoles el triunfo.

-¡Ganaron, ganaron, ganaron!-chilló Kate y me abrazó hasta casi dejarme sin aire para después levantarse e ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Garrett.

-¿Estás bien? Kate suele ser un tanto efusiva.

-Deja que recuperé el aliento y te respondo.-Edward se rió por mi broma y yo le sonreí.

-Es al primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que te conozco, tienes una sonrisa hermosa.-me sonrojé por sus palabras y bajé el rostro dejando que una cortina de cabello cubriera mi sonrojo.

Después de que toda la algarabía del juego terminara Edward me presentó a Garrett, y tanto él como Kate, nos invitaron a una reunión que harían en su casa para celebrar la victoria del equipo, Edward volteó a verme esperando a que yo diera una respuesta y una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que me aceleran el pulso, apareció en sus labios cuando acepté la invitación. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de Kate y Garrett, era una linda casa de una planta y pintada de color blanco, con un jardín al frente hermoso y muy bien cuidado, la reunión sería en el jardín trasero y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás integrantes del equipo.

No voy a negar que me divertí como hacia mucho no lo hacia y creí no lo volvería a hacer, todos eran amables, divertidos y en más de una ocasión me sacaron una que otra sonrisa, y a cada que yo sonreía Edward me veía con un brillo en su mirada que no podía descifrar. El tiempo pasó demasiado pronto, y lamentablemente Edward y yo teníamos que irnos, nos despedimos de todos, Kate se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Fue maravilloso conocerte Bella, y como tu nueva amiga te daré un consejo, no alejes a las personas que te quieren de ti y sobre todo no le cierres las puertas al amor.-me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de mí pare despedirse de Edward.

Edward me llevó hasta su coche, me dejó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y me puso el cinturón de seguridad como si fuera una niña pequeña y yo no pudiera hacerlo, en otro momento me hubiese molestado por eso pero ahora en lugar de molestarme me pareció un gesto lindo de su parte. Dentro del coche todo era silencio, pero uno cómodo y agradable, unos minutos después Edward aparcó el coche y bajó sin decirme nada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté cuando me sacó del coche y me dejó sobre el capo.

-Cerrar con broche de oro este estupendo día con un paseo por la playa.-me respondió quitándose sus zapatos y calcetines, arriscó su pantalón y se puso de espaldas frente a mí-. Necesito que te agarres fuertemente de mi cuello ¿ok?

¿Pretendía llevarme sobre su espalda? Tal parecía que sí, no respondí nada, sólo suspiré e hice lo que me pidió, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y él me sujetó por las piernas, de modo que me encontraba o lo caballito sobre su espalda. Vaya manera de dar un paseo por la playa, era simplemente un momento perfecto, como esa escena de película romántica que te hace suspirar, aunque claro entre Edward y yo no había nada romántico.

Edward caminaba por la orilla de la playa y el agua mojaba sus pies, nos sumergimos en una agradable charla durante nuestro recorrido, me preguntó como me habían caído Garrett y Kate, a lo que yo le respondí que de maravilla y no mentía. Después de un rato nos sentamos en la arena a observar el atardecer, el sol caía de a poco y parecía como si se perdiera el la profundidad del mar, tintando el cielo con distintos tonos de naranja y rojo, era algo irreal y sobre todo muy hermoso.

-Gracias, este día ha sido perfecto.-le agradecí y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, después de todo te saqué de tu casa en contra de tu voluntad.-dijo con una sonrisa que yo no dude en devolverle.

Nos quedamos así, viéndonos a los ojos por lo que pudieron ser horas, me perdí en esas profundas esmeraldas cayendo en un hechizo que me impedía apartar la mirada, la distancia entre nosotros cada vez era menor, tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios ¿Edward me iba a besar? Sí lo iba a hacer, y... ¡Dios! Yo deseaba y quería que lo hiciera. Pero el sonido de un celular me hizo volver a la realidad y me aparte de él rápidamente.

-¿No vas a contestar?-me preguntó y yo le di una mirada de confusión-. Tu bolso.-dijo señalando el pequeño bolso que, tía Renée había preparado para mí, y yacía a mi lado.

Abrí el bolso como si dentro de el me fuera a encontrar una bomba o algo parecido, con manos temblorosas tomé mi celular, que no había visto desde el accidente, y mi corazón se detuvo al ver el nombre de la persona que me estaba llamando, era James.

-¿Me podrías dar un momento? Por favor.-Edward se levantó sin decir nada y se alejó con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, respiré profundamente y apreté la tecla de contestar-. Hola.-susurré con voz temblorosa.

-_Bella, amor no tienes una idea de cuanto necesitaba escucharte._-dijo y al final soltó un suspiro.

-Lamento mucho no haber respondido a tus llamadas pero...

-_No, no digas nada, lo que importa es que ahora si lo hiciste. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Tuve que enterarme por Tanya que te habías ido._-me sorprendió que en su voz no hubiera reproche, sólo tristeza y dolor.

-Creí que era lo mejor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo fue, debí hablar contigo antes de irme. James, tú te mereces a alguien que te ame, que pueda hacerte feliz y lamentablemente esa persona no soy yo.

-_Ya no me amas, es eso ¿cierto?_-Kate me dijo que no le cerrara las puertas al amor, y no lo haría.

-Te quiero mucho, eres y siempre serás alguien muy importante en mi vida, pero no, no te amo.-minutos atrás, cuando Edward me iba a besar me dí cuenta de eso, si amara a James como yo creía, no habría deseado tanto ese beso como lo hice.

-_Eso, definitivamente, cambia las cosas._-murmuró con voz apagada y me sentí la peor persona sobre la tierra.

-Sé que será difícil, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

-_Claro que sí Bells, siempre podrás contar con mi amistad, adiós y cuidate mucho._

-Adiós.-dije y corté la llamada.

Me sentía más tranquila, con esta llamada se me quito un gran peso de encima, y al cerrar esta etapa ahora podía tratar de seguir adelante.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, todo bien.-respondí con una sonrisa que él me correspondió de manera forzada.

Estaba por oscurecer cuando regresamos al coche, el camino de regreso a casa fue en completo silencio, pero en esta ocasión fue uno tenso y para nada cómodo, no sé en que momento había pasado de ser un día perfecto a esto. Edward me subió hasta mi habitación y se despidió de forma seca, a penas dijo un "nos vemos luego" y se marchó, tía Renée me ayudó a ponerme el pijama y mientras lo hacia me preguntó que tal había estado mi día, le conté a grandes rasgos el partido, la reunión en casa de Kate y el paseo por la playa.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido cariño.-dijo después de que terminé mi relato.

-Por cierto, James me llamó. Hablamos y arreglamos todo, quedamos como amigos.-tía Renée suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Estas bien con eso?-asentí como respuesta-. Ese chico realmente te amaba Bella.

-Lo sé, pero me di cuenta de que yo no siento lo mismo por él.

-Siendo así... bueno me voy para que descanses, debes de estar agotada, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿de acuerdo?-me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué pasó para que Edward se comportara como lo hizo? Estaba como molesto por algo, pero ¿por qué? Después de darle vueltas a ese tema por un buen rato me rendí, estaba realmente agotada y no tarde mucho en quedarme profundamente dormida...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo capi, que espero les haya gustado... ¿Qué será lo que le pasó a Edward? ¿Por qué de pronto su cambio tan repentino?... Pues ya lo sabremos en el próximo capi ;)**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 6

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EDWARD POV**

Salí de casa de Bella y me subí a mi coche, tuve que golpear el volante un par de veces para sacar esta frustración que me estaba consumiendo, estaba más que confundido ¡por Dios! Estuve a punto de besar a Bella, pero eso no es lo que me tenía confundido no, si no el hecho de que me molestó sobre manera el que no la haya podido besar, porque yo deseaba besarla, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos y... y... ¡Arghh! Esto no está para nada bien, ella es sólo mi amiga y yo no debería sentir deseos por besarla. Suspiré y encendí el coche, durante todo el camino de regreso a mi casa no pude alejar de mi cabeza el recuerdo de ese casi beso, metí el coche en el garaje y entré.

-¿Qué tal el juego cielo?-preguntó Esme que estaba en la sala con Carlisle.

-Bien, el equipo de Garrett ganó.-dije sentándome frente a ellos-. Por cierto Kate está embarazada.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Deben de estar muy contentos con la noticia.

-Sí mamá lo están, aunque Garrett está algo temeroso, tiene miedo a no ser un buen padre.-vaya que eso le aterraba, pero había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y que dejara sus miedos de lado para que no preocupara a Kate.

-Tonterías, ambos serán unos excelentes padres.-acotó Carlisle y Esme asintió.

-¿Y Bella que tal se lo pasó?-preguntó con mucho interés Esme.

-Bien, eso creo mmm… me voy a dormir estoy cansado.-me levanté y subí hasta mi habitación, descansar era lo que necesitaba para despejar esta confusión.

Pero ni eso me pudo ayudar, ya que al día siguiente estaba igual o más confundido, por lo que tomé la decisión de no ir a verla hoy, no podía verla sin antes aclarar mis confusos pensamientos. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro días y nada pero ya no podía estar un día más sin verla, así que hoy cuando saliera de la universidad la iría a ver.

Las malditas clases pasaron más lentas que de costumbre y las ansias por verla me estaban consumiendo, cuando por fin mis clases terminaron fui directo a casa de Bella, como siempre me volé la barda del jardín para entrar pero ella no estaba ahí, sin embargo quien si estaba era Sam.

-Hola Sam, ¿dónde está Bella?-pregunté acercándome a él.

-Hey Edward, la señorita Bella no está, ella y su tía se fueron ayer a New York.

-¿New York? ¿Cuándo regresan?-él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera dijeron si iban a regresar.-las palabras de Sam causaron que un hueco se formara en mi pecho ¿y si nunca la volvía a ver?

Me despedí de Sam y regresé a casa, Esme me dijo que la comida estaba lista pero me disculpé diciendo que no tenía hambre, y era verdad en este momento lo menos que me preocupaba era comer. Subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama fijando la mirada en el techo y me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos, si no hubiese sido tan idiota al menos la hubiese podido ver antes de que se fuera.

Estuve encerrado en mi habitación por el restó del día, demasiado patético lo sé, sólo bajé a la hora de la cena y apenas toqué mi comida antes de volver a encerrarme en mi habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarme tanto su ausencia? Y este hueco en mi pecho no había desaparecido desde que Sam me dijo que ella se había ido, ¿qué significaba eso?

-¿Puedo pasar cariño?-preguntó Esme asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro mamá, pasa.-entró y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward? Desde que volviste de la universidad te notó raro.-suspiré y me moví hasta apoyar mi cabeza sobre su regazo y Esme acarició mi cabello como cuando era pequeño.

-Bella se fue.-dije con apenas un susurro.

Le conté que había estado a punto de besarla en la playa el día del juego de Garrett y lo confundido que me sentí después de eso, mi mamá sólo se limitaba a escuchar mi relato atentamente, sin interrumpirme y sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello en ningún momento.

-¿Qué sientes por ella Edward?-me preguntó después de que terminé mi relato.

-Pues yo… bueno ella es mi amiga y la quiero, siento la necesidad de protegerla y…

-Y estás enamorado de ella.-completó y me incorporé con un rápido movimiento.

¿Enamorado? No, no, no, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella ¿o si? ¡Oh diablos! ¡Estoy enamorado de Bella! Claro, ahora entiendo el porque me siento así por su ausencia, el porque mi deseo de besarla aquel día en la playa, mi deseo de protegerla y el porque mi corazón se hincha de felicidad cada que ella sonríe.

-Sí la amo, la amo mamá. Pero ella no va a volver.-jalé de mis cabellos con frustración y Esme puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Eso no es cierto cariño, hace un rato hablé con Renée y no me dijo nada de que no fueran a regresar, al contrario me dijo que ella y Bella volverán en unos días.-sus palabras fueron como un rayo de esperanza, ella iba a volver y yo podría decirle cuanto la amo.

Al día siguiente no pude borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi cara, me sentía feliz. Después de la universidad regresé a casa, Rosalie estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, la saludé con un beso en la mejilla y me senté junto a ella rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo.

-Vaya, alguien está de buen humor hoy, tenías unos días con un humorsito.-dijo y yo le saqué la lengua de manera infantil, por lo ambos nos reímos.

-¿Qué estás viendo?-pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Un aburrido programa de espectáculos.-respondió con una mueca de enfado.

Tomé el mando para buscar otra cosa que ver, pero la mención del apellido Swan por la conductora del programa me hizo esperar.

-_Y la familia Swan estuvo de fiesta la noche de ayer, ya que Charlie Swan celebró a lo grande el cuarenta aniversario de su empresa. Mucho se especuló sobre si Isabella, la hija menor del empresario, asistiría a dicha celebración y para sorpresa de muchos lo hizo, nada más y nada menos que acompañada por James Cam con quien la joven mantenía una relación desde hace varios meses, y por la forma en la que fueron vistos, está claro que el rumor de su ruptura después del accidente que sufrieron ambos, y donde la chica quedó paralitica, fue sólo eso un simple rumor._

Una secuencia de fotografías comenzaron a pasar, en ellas aparecía Bella con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, en otra con una chica de cabello negro y corto, con los que supuse eran sus padres y con su tía, pero lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera dentro de mis venas fue la última fotografía, en ella apariencia Bella, mi Bella de lo más sonriente con un chico rubio. Apagué la televisión y me levanté, mis manos se cerraron en apretados puños y mi respiración se tornó irregular y agitada, en este momento sentía ganas de romper algo o golpear a alguien.

-Edward, hermanito ¿qué te pasa?-Rosalie se acercó a mí poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Nada Rosalie, ¡no me pasa nada!-quité su mano de forma brusca y salí de la casa.

Conduje por las calles de Jacksonville sin un rumbo fijo, después de un par de horas llegué a la playa y me senté en la arena a contemplar las olas, tenía que olvidarme de mis sentimientos hacia Bella, ella tenía novio y lo mejor era verla sólo como una amiga, una amiga y nada más.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Solté un bufido y apagué el televisor, vaya que es increíble el como las personas dicen cualquier cosa, sin antes averiguar si es verdad o no, sólo por tener una nota que publicar. Ciertamente James y yo asistimos juntos a la fiesta de anoche, pero sólo como amigos, de hecho me habló sobre una chica que conoció hace un par de días llamada Victoria, y por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al hablar de ella sé que pronto estarán juntos, de eso no tengo duda alguna conozco a James mejor que él mismo.

-Lo escuchaste ¿cierto?-dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación y tirándose en la cama sobre su estomago apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

-Sí, espero que eso no le traiga problemas a James y…

-Alto, alto, alto, ¿problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó mi curiosa hermana.

-Él conoció a una chica, aún no están saliendo pero sé que ella realmente le interesa.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por qué terminaste realmente con él? Quiero decir, tú lo amabas y sé que él también lo hacia, deberías haberlo visto cuando pasó el accidente, estaba muy preocupado por ti.-podía ver en su rostro confusión y demasiada, he de agregar.

-Wow, ¿precisamente tú me dices eso? Creí que no te agradaba.-Alice sonrió y se giró quedando sobre su espalda.

-Tal vez me equivoqué con él y lo juzgué sin conocerlo, es un buen chico.-ojala hubiese opinado lo mismo cuando James y yo eramos novios, me hubiese ahorrado varios disgustos.

-Me di cuenta de que no lo amo, lo quiero mucho y no lo niego, pero sólo eso, es mi mejor amigo y creo que confundimos la amistad con el amor.-Alice iba a decir algo pero el estruendo de un enorme oso entrando a la habitación nos hizo botar de susto a ambas.

-¡Emmett!-lo reprendimos al unisono y él nos sonrió apenado.

-Chicas, necesito de su ayuda.-Alice hizo un movimiento con su mano para que continuara hablando-. Quiero que vayan de compras conmigo.

Alice se levantó de la cama con un salto y comenzó a chillar mientras saltaba y aplaudía por toda la habitación como una niña pequeña, ir de compras era su pasatiempo favorito, y ahora Emmett le pedía que fuera con él sin tener que obligarlo, eso era realmente increíble, debemos estar a un paso del fin del mundo. No puse mucha resistencia para acompañarlos, extrañaba pasar tiempo con mis hermanos y en un par de días volvería a Jacksonville, además ahora que no me resistía a usar una silla de ruedas podía tener un poco más de libertad.

Llegamos al centro comercial, Emmett no nos había dicho que era lo que quería comprar, así que sólo nos guiaba sobre todo a mí ya que él empujaba mi silla. Llegamos a una joyería y entramos, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas ¿qué tenía que comprar Emmett en una joyería? Mi hermano se acercó a la encargada y las palabras que salieron de su boca nos dejaron anonadadas a Alice y a mí.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría mostrarme anillos de compromiso?

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Alice asustando a la pobre chica que veía a mi hermana como si estuviera chiflada-. ¡¿Anillos de compromiso?!-volvió a gritar.

-Sí Alice, anillos de compromiso. Voy a pedirle a Heidi que sea mi esposa.-Alice abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?!-Emmett apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró un par de veces.

-Alice, quiero a Heidi y me voy a casar con ella te guste o no.-dijo con voz firme.

-¡Bien, has lo que tu regalada gana te de!, sólo espero que te des cuenta de que esto es una verdadera estupidez.-mi hermana dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda hecha una furia.

-¿Tú no dirás que mi decisión es la mayor mierda del mundo?

-No Emm, nadie más que tú puedes elegir con quien casarte y si decidiste hacerlo con Heidi… ¿Elegiremos ese anillo o no?-mi hermano me sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas y asintió.

Vimos cientos de anillos y no exagero, Emmett era algo indeciso o mejor dicho demasiado, ya que al final me dejo a mí que escogiera el dichosos anillo. Traté de escoger algo de acuerdo a los gustos de Heidi, pero me fue muy difícil ya que mis gustos eran más simples y sencillos, tal vez con la ayuda de Alice hubiese sido más fácil, al final me decidí por un hermoso y sencillo anillo, sino complacía los gustos de mi futura cuñada que se vaya al diablo.

Después de que salimos de la joyería fuimos a comer algo, comimos hamburguesas y después fuimos por un helado de chocolate con menta, mi preferido. Emmett se veía muy emocionado con la idea de casarse con la odiosa de Heidi, y aunque tenía ganas de decirle que era la locura más grande del mundo, no me atreví a hacerlo con lo que le dijo Alice era suficiente por un día, o bueno por ahora ya que cuando regresemos a casa tía Renée se pondrá tanto o más histérica que mi hermana, por otra parte nuestra madre le dirá que es la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, a ella era a la única de la familia que Heidi le agradaba.

Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Cuando llegamos a casa Alice se había encargado de comunicarles a tía Renée y a nuestra madre de los planes de Emmett, así que en cuanto entramos lo primero que se escucho fue:

-¡Emmett Swan!, ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!, ¡Dios hijo no puedes casarte con Heidi!-y muchas cosas más, pero lo sorprendente no fue eso, sino que los reclamos no venían de tía Renée solamente sino que también de nuestra madre.

-¡Basta! Ya he tomado una decisión y espero que la respeten.-dijo y mi hermano subió las escaleras furioso.

-Lo ven, está completamente demente, esa bruja de Heidi debió hechizarlo o que sé yo.-Alice suspiró con frustración y se sentó en los primeros escalones de la escalera.

-Emmett está seguro de que casarse con Heidi es lo correcto, pero yo creo que al final va a recapacitar.-les dije a las tres mujeres frente a mí y ellas bufaron.

Pasado ese episodio fui a mi nueva habitación, la cual se encontraba en el primer piso para que me fuera fácil llegar por mí misma en mi silla, tomé uno de mis libros y me acerqué a la ventana para leer un rato. Recorrí con la mirada el jardín y no pude evitar pensar en Edward, después de lo que pasó aquel día en la playa no lo había vuelto a ver y no puedo negar que lo echo mucho de menos, más de lo que debería, y sobre todo después de lo que descubrí hace un par de días.

.

.

**Flash Back**

-¡Bella, amiga te he extrañado como no tienes una idea!-chilló Tanya y me abrazó de manera efusiva.

-Yo también amiga, pero dejame respirar.-dije a modo de broma y me soltó.

-Cuando Alice me dijo lo cambiada que estabas, la verdad no le creí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es verdad. No eres la misma Bella que dejó New York hace más de un mes.-mi amiga tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

-La verdad es que sí, y todo gracias a…

-¿A quién?-preguntó al ver que me había quedado callada.

Le conté de Edward, el como nos conocimos, su insistencia para que fuéramos amigos, en fin todo hasta el último día que lo vi.

-Mmmm… definitivamente estás enamorada de él.-dijo después de un rato.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, amiga tus ojos brillan de una forma especial cuando hablas de él y sonríes como una tonta al mencionar su nombre. Y eso querida es lo que hacemos las mujeres cuando estamos enamoradas.-y de pronto la realidad cayó sobre mí, aplastándome como una inofensiva hormiguita, era verdad estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

El día de regresar a Jacksonville llegó, al aeropuerto fueron a despedirnos a mi tía y a mí, mis padres, mis hermanos, Tanya, Alec y James, mi hermano sólo se despidió de mí pues aún estaba molesto por la forma en que se tomaron la noticia de su futura boda el día de ayer, me dijo que me cuidara y que pronto iría a visitarme, espero que Heidi no lo acompañe, y se marchó sin decirle nada más a nadie.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Jacksonville y Sam nos estaba esperando, pero al ver quien lo acompañaba una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo capi, hoy estaba inspirada y lo he terminado en menos de una hora, la razón de ese inspiración es que acabo de ver hoy "Amanecer parte 2" ¡Al fin! ¿Ya la vieron? Dios morí, literalmente, está increíble y la amé…**

**Lamento mucho no haber contestado los review's, la falta de tiempo me lo impide, pero muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, son lo que me alienta a seguir…**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 7

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BELLA POV**

-Hola Bella, te extrañé.-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí rodeándome de forma cálida y delicada con sus brazos.

-Yo también te extrañé.-susurré y aspiré con fuerza llenándome de su esencia y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estomago.

-Una semana sin ver a mi mejor amiga es mucho tiempo.-y con esas palabras las mariposas en mi estomago desaparecieron, dando lugar a una opresión demasiado dolorosa en mi pecho, pero esa era la dura y cruel realidad yo sólo soy una amiga para él aunque lo ame con todo mi corazón.

-Hola Edward.-lo saludó mi tía con un beso en la mejilla-. Bueno lo mejor es que nos vayamos yendo, estamos agotadas por el viaje ¿no es así cariño?-asentí y fuimos hasta el aparcamiento.

Edward insistió en que me fuera con él en su Volvo y terminé por aceptar, no quería discutir con él por eso, me preguntó el por qué de mi repentino viaje a New York y le conté que había tenido que ir para la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa de Charlie, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que cuando mencioné la fiesta Edward gruñó y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el volante, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Pero no le dí mucha importancia, yo por mi parte lo cuestioné por qué no había ido a verme después del día del juego de Garrett y se disculpó diciendo que había estado ocupado con unos trabajos de la universidad, no sé por que pero no le creí eso.

Llegamos a la casa y Edward me sacó del coche, abrí la boca para protestar cuando comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa conmigo en sus brazos, pero al final no dije nada, prefería mil veces estar en sus brazos que en la silla de ruedas. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y para mi sorpresa Edward besó mi coronilla, ese pequeño gesto logró que mi pulso se acelerara y las benditas mariposas volvieran de nuevo, una vez dentro Edward me dejó con cuidado en uno de los sofás en la sala y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno yo los dejo para que platiquen y aprovecho para llamar a tus padres cariño.-tía Renée salió de la sala dejándonos solos.

-¿Y qué has hecho en los últimos días?-pregunté para comenzar una charla con él.

-No mucho en realidad, sólo ir a la universidad, salir con algunos amigos.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto-. De hecho hoy voy a salir con una amiga, iremos al cine.

-¿Una... amiga?-la pregunta salió de mis labios como si fuera una blasfemia.

-Sí, se llama Chelsea y es una chica realmente agradable, estoy seguro que te caerá bien.-yo sólo sonreí, o al menos lo intente.

¡Claro que me va a caer bien!, nótese el sarcasmo, está bien que no la conozco pero de seguro es una de las tantas zorra que están detrás de Edward, y eso me molesta, me molesta saber que hay una fila de mujeres que quieren estar con él, pero sobre todo me molesta saber que algún día va a llegar esa chica de la que se enamore y con la que quiera pasar el resto de su vida, y por desgracia no seré yo.

-¡Bella! ¿Me estás escuchando?-Edward agitó su mano frente a mis ojos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-He... lo siento, estaba distraída.-me disculpé y él frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo noté. Te decía que mi familia quiere conocerte, mi madre está organizando una parrillada y quiere que tú y tu tía vayan.

-¿Por qué no? Me encantaría conocer a tu familia sobre todo a tu mamá, mi tía me ha hablado mucho de ella.-según lo que me a dicho mi tía, Esme Cullen es una mujer encantadora, agradable y la aprecia demasiado porque la ayudó mucho hace años con un problema que tuvo, problema del cual no quiso hablar conmigo y se puso muy nerviosa cuando le pregunté qué le había pasado.

-Ya veras que...-no pudo seguir hablando por que su celular comenzó a sonar-. Discúlpame, tengo que atender.-se levantó y se alejó un poco de mí, pero no lo suficiente para que yo alcanzara a escuchar un "hola Chelsea" que provocó que mi boca se volviera amarga por la bilis.

Edward estuvo hablando por unos minutos, y por lo poco que logré entender le dio mi dirección, ¿para qué diablos quiere esa mujer mi dirección? Él regresó con una sonrisa en sus labios y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-Era Chelsea, me llamó para decirme que pasara un poco más tarde por ella ya que no está en su casa, pero está cerca de aquí así que nos veremos acá.-me removí demasiado incomoda, no me gustaba verlo sonreír porque iba a salir con esa mujer.

-¿Ella te gusta?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa.-me respondió un poco tenso y no pregunté nada más al respecto, supongo que él no se siente cómodo hablando de ella conmigo y yo no quería que me dijera más sobre ella.

Después de unos minutos en silencio retomamos nuestra charla, dejando de lado el tema de su cita. Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que el timbre comenzara a sonar, y poco después Emily ingresó a la sala seguida de una chica que por desgracia era muy hermosa, alta, cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura de color rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran color miel y tenía un cuerpo digno de una modelo de pasarela. Edward se puso de pie y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla que ella correspondió de igual manera, aunque mejor dicho sería que ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Chelsea te presento a Bella.-ella me dedicó una sonrisa completamente falsa e hipócrita.

-Mucho gusto Bella.-dijo con tono de fastidio y se abrazó a Edward por la cintura, tuve que respirar un par de veces para calmar la ira que iba despertando dentro de mí.

-El gusto es mío Christina.-Edward sonrió y Chelsea me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Chelsea.-prácticamente gruñó.

-Me da igual.-murmuré pero estoy segura de que ambos me escucharon perfectamente.

-Bella, cariño te llama James.-me avisó tía Renée entrando a la sala y Edward hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar.

-Nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego Bella.-su voz sonó más fría que un tempano de hielo, se deshizo del abrazó de Chelsea de forma brusca y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó tía Renée y yo me encogí de hombros para después tomar el teléfono.

Hablé por más de media hora con James, me contó que invitó a Victoria a salir y que ella aceptó, lo cual tenía muy feliz a mi amigo y me alegraba escucharlo así, logró que me olvidara del mal momento que pasé con Edward y su "amiga".

El día de la parrillada en casa de los Cullen llegó, Sam nos llevó y me ayudó a que pudiera entrar a la casa con mi silla, Esme era tal como mi tía la describió, era una mujer muy hermosa, cabello color caramelo, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Edward y desprendía ternura por cada poro de su piel, al verme me sonrío ampliamente y me abrazó de manera efusiva.

-Estás hermosa Bella ya eres toda una mujer, la última vez que te vi fue cuando naciste.

-¿Usted me conoció cuando nací? Entonces también es amiga de mi mamá.-Esme se tensó y miró a mi tía de una forma demasiado extraña.

-Sí, mi esposo y yo vivimos en New York un tiempo, nos mudamos poco después de que tú nacieras.-sus palabras no sonaron del todo sinceras, pero no tenía por qué mentirme ¿o si?

La tensión que rodeaba a Esme y mi tía era palpable, pero después de un momento se recompusieron y salimos las tres al jardín. Un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos rubios, y que supuse era Carlisle, estaba encendiendo la parrilla, mientras un chico alto y rubio jugaba fútbol con una chica, igual rubia con un cuerpo de infarto. Esme los llamó y a los poco minutos estaban los tres frente a mí.

-Familia, les presento a Bella, Bella ellos son mi esposo Carlisle, y mis hijos Rosalie y Jasper.-los presentó Esme.

-Mucho gusto Bella.-dijo Carlisle ofreciéndome su mano, la cual estreché con cierta timidez.

-El Gusto es mío señor Cullen.-contesté y él me sonrió de forma muy similar a como Edward sonreía, ahora sé de quien heredó esa sonrisa que te quita hasta el aliento.

-Llamame solo Carlisle, señor Cullen me hace sentir viejo.-todos nos reímos por su comentario.

-Hola Bella, ya tenía ganas de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.-dijo Rosalie saludándome con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla-. Y por cierto, llamame Rose.-agregó con una sonrisa que no dude en devolverle.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin Bella.-Jasper me saludó de igual forma que su hermana y yo me sonrojé como un tomate.

Después de eso mi tía y Esme se alejaron un poco y se sumergieron en su propia charla, Carlisle volvió a su tarea con la parrilla, Rose fue por una bebidas a la casa y Jasper se quedó charlando conmigo. Jasper era realmente apuesto, sus ojos azules eran casi transparentes, alto y por lo que se notaba podía decir que tenía un cuerpo con músculos bien definidos, no era un fortachón como mi hermano Emmett pero tenía lo suyo. Descubrimos que teníamos gustos similares, en literatura, música y me prometió que me prestaría un par de libros que me interesaba mucho leer.

-Jasper, no abrumes a Bella con tus libros.-dijo Rosalie y le entregó un vaso con limonada.

-No me abruma, al contrario es un gusto que ambos compartimos.-ella sonrió divertida y también me entregó un vaso de limonada.

-No cabe duda de que ustedes dos se llevaran de maravilla.-comentó y los tres reímos.

Nos enfrascamos en una agradable charla, Rosalie me contó que está por terminar su carrera en mecánica automotriz, con lo cual me dejó, literalmente, con la boca abierta por el asombro, a simple vista Rosalie parece ser una de esas mujeres vanidosas y que siempre están pensando que se van a poner y como lo van a combinar, no que le guste estar entre coches y toda llena de grasa, no cabe duda que las apariencias engañan. Jasper por su parte está también por terminar su carrera, pero él en psicología, cuando les pregunté si eran mellizos me explicaron que no, de hecho Rosalie es la mayor de los tres hermanos sólo que cuando tenia seis años tuvo en accidente, estaba trepando un árbol y se cayó, se fracturó una mano y un pie, por lo que perdió el año escolar terminando así en el mismo grado que Jasper.

Edward no aparecía por ningún lado, según lo que me dijo Rosalie se había quedado a terminar un trabajo con unos compañeros de la universidad. Fue hasta que estábamos por comenzar a comer que sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mí, y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba, pero si tenía alguna duda se esfumó cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Hola, lamentó la tardanza.-susurró cerca de mi oído causándome escalofríos.

-Hola.-murmuré avergonzada por la forma en que Esme nos miraba.

Edward saludó a los demás y se sentó a mi lado, la comida pasó de forma agradable aunque estuve a punto de volverme loca, ya que por un lado Edward charlaba conmigo y por el otro Jasper también, cosa que no le agradó mucho al primero en cambio a Jasper le hizo gracia la cara de fastidio de su hermano.

-Voy a llamar a Sam para que venga a recogernos.-comentó tía Renée poniéndose en pie pero dos voces la detuvieron.

-Yo puedo llevarlas.-dijeron Edward y Jasper al unisono.

-No queremos causar molestias.-dije y ellos negaron, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Carlisle se adelanto.

-No será molestia, de hecho yo tengo que ir al hospital y las puedo dejar de camino.-Edward bufó y Jasper sonrió con diversión.

Mi tía y yo nos despedimos con la promesa de que pronto volveríamos y Jasper me prometió que mañana mismo me llevaría los libros que me iba a prestar a mi casa, Edward me ayudó a entrar al Mercedes de Carlisle y besó mi frente antes de cerrar la puerta ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar precisamente de Edward?

Al día siguiente a medio día salí al jardín, y poco después llegó Jasper que me traía los libros que me iba a prestar, pero no venia solo, una chica de estatura media, cabello largo de color negro y rasgos latinos lo acompañaba.

-Bella, ella es mi amiga Maria, es fisioterapeuta y quisiera hablar contigo.-asentí confundida y los invité a sentarse.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Definitivamente invitar a Chelsea a salir fue una completa estupidez de mi parte, ahora se la pasaba todo el día tras de mí en la universidad y cuando nos encontrábamos se pegaba a mí como una molesta garrapata, y la verdad estar huyendo de ella todo el tiempo me tenía de muy mal humor. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue ver a Jasper tan interesado en Bella, en varias ocasiones tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarlo de ella, ¡Dios, estaba celoso de mi propio hermano!.

Al ver la casa de Bella a unos metros de distancia una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero se borró cuando vi el coche de Jasper aparcado frente a la casa, aparqué mi coche atrás del de mi hermano y bajé rápidamente, toqué el timbre con insistencia y Renée me abrió, me dijo que Bella estaba en el jardín y tras decirle un rápido con permiso, corrí hasta allá. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí en la alberca la ira inundó mi cuerpo, Jasper sujetaba a Bella que estaba de espaldas apoyada en el pecho de mi hermanos, mientras una chica realizaba unos ejercicios a las piernas de Bella.

Me quedé allí sin moverme sólo observando como Bella se veía tranquila y le sonreía a Jasper, después de un momento los tres salieron de la alberca y se percataron de mi presencia. Mi hermano mantenía a Bella cargada en sus brazos, y la chica que ahora reconocí como Maria pasaba una toalla sobre los hombros de mi ángel.

-Hola Edward.-me saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola Bella.-respondí tragándome mi coraje.

-Voy a subir a Bella a su habitación, necesita secarse y cambiarse ahora regreso.-informó Jasper a Maria y besó la frente de Bella antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Maria se disculpó para ir a cambiarse, yo no pude seguir allí y tuve que salí de la casa. Una vez afuera respiré profundamente varias veces para calmarme, o de lo contrario, volvería a entrar sólo para partirle la cara al imbécil de Jasper, y hablando del rey de Roma, él iba saliendo con Maria.

-¡¿Qué te traes con Bella?!-gruñí tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y estampandolo contra mi Volvo.

-¡Suéltame Edward!, ¿te volviste loco o qué mierda te pasa?-me empujó con fuerza logrando que lo soltara y trastabillara.

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a Bella, así que no te quiero cerca de ella.-Jasper negó con diversión y estuve a punto de soltarle un puñetazo.

-Mira Edward, Bella es una chica encantadora y es una gran persona, yo nunca le haría daño. Pero no me voy a alejar de ella, voy a venir todos los días con Maria para ayudarla con la terapia que acaba de comenzar, y me importa muy poco lo que tú digas.

Vaya, el siempre calmado Jasper estaba enojado, caminó hasta su coche con una nerviosa y asustada Maria tras de él, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subir, pero antes de subir él, se giró hacia mí.

-Deberías dejar de ser un maldito cobarde y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sientes por ella, después puede ser demasiado tarde.-subió al coche y se fue.

Me senté en la acera y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, _"demasiado tarde"_ esas dos palabra se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, después de mucho pensar tomé una decisión, en una semana será mi cumpleaños y ese día le diré a Bella lo que siento por ella...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo capi, en está ocasión lleno de celos por ambas partes pero Edward ya tomó una decisión, sólo nos resta esperar a que no se eché para atrás a último momento...**

**Quiero invitarles a que se pasen por mi nuevo Fic, "Caminos Cruzados" es el shot con el que participé en el Contest Lemmonada Express 2 y el cual he decidido continuar, si les interesa lo encontraran en mi perfil...**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

Edward tenía unos días muy raro, estaba distraído y pensativo todo el tiempo, eso sin contar que venía con Jasper y Maria a diario para ayudarme con las terapias, y se iba de casa hasta entrada la noche, no es que me quejé pero es algo muy confuso. Más porque Jasper lo veía siempre con una expresión de diversión en su rostro, lo cual fastidiaba a Edward, y en una ocasión escuché a Maria murmurar un "espero que no se vayan a pelear como el otro día", sus palabras me dejaron muy confundida, pero cuando le pregunté a Edward sobre eso me dijo que no había sido nada, que sólo era un juego de hermanos.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños, mi mamá está organizando una cena para celebrarlo, irán algunos amigos y me gustaría que fueras.-la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y levanté la mirada para verlo.

-Me gustaría ir pero no puedo, lo siento.-sus ojos fueron opacados por una sombra de tristeza ante mi negativa.

-¿Por qué?-me moría por decirle que no quería ver como sus "amigas" estaban tras de él todo el tiempo, porque lo más seguro es que vayan mujeres ¿no?

-Es que mi hermano me va a llamar para contarme como van los preparativos para su boda, y como la familia no se tomó muy bien la noticia... no quiero que piense que también yo estoy en su contra, ¿me entiendes, cierto?-él suspiró y asintió, no era del todo mentira pues Emmett si me llama a diario pero no para hablarme sobre su boda.

-Es tarde, me tengo que ir.-se levantó y se acercó a mí besando mi mejilla.

-Supongo que mañana no te veré, así que feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste mi tía lo escogió.-le entregué la cajita envuelta en papel azul metálico con un moño blanco, rasgó el papel y abrió la caja dejando ver el lindo reloj que tía Renée compró hace unos días para él.

-Gracias y dile a Renée que me encantó. ¡Ah por cierto! Te guardaré un trozo de torta, será de chocolate.-me dio una de sus sonrisas de lado que tanto me encantan y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Es mi favorita, espero no lo vayas a olvidar.-Edward negó y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Esa noche mi tía y yo cenamos en mi habitación, y me dormí pensando en que mañana sería un día muy largo sin ver a Edward.

Al día siguiente no salí de la habitación, Maria había tenido que salir de Jacksonville por un par de días y no vendría para mis terapias hasta la próxima semana, sabía que con eso no volvería a caminar, pues desde un principio Maria me explicó y me dejó muy en claro, que sólo serían para que yo me sintiera mejor y los músculos de mis piernas no se dañaran por la falta de movimiento.

Tía Renée me acompañó todo el día, jugamos cartas, bueno trató de enseñarme a jugar poker pero después de media hora se rindió, así que nos dedicamos a ver películas de comedia y románticas, con estas últimas ambas terminamos llorando a mares con el final feliz y envidiando a la protagonista por haberse quedado con el guapo de la película.

-Tía, ¿por qué nunca te casaste?-ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger el recipiente de las palomitas y los vasos de los refrescos vacíos.

-Supongo qué porque nunca llegó el hombre indicado para mí.-respondió evitando verme.

-Pero puede llegar ¿no?, aún eres joven.-negó un par de veces y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Joven? Tengo cuarenta cariño, el tren del amor se fue hace un par de años para mí.-se iba a levantar y no pude evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿No te hubiese gustado tener hijos?-sus ojos brillaron con anhelo y se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentí como una tonta y me arrepentí al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Sí, me hubiese gustado pero desafortunadamente no los tuve. Pero no me quejo ya que te tengo a ti y a tus hermanos.-limpió una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y se levantó-. Voy a llevar esto abajo, ¿necesitas algo?-tomó los trastos sucios y yo negué.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y suspiré sonoramente. Tomé uno de los libros que me prestó Jasper, que tenía sobre mi mesita de noche y me puse a leer, pero no me pude concentrar, no debí de haberle preguntado a mi tía sobre su vida personal, se nota que es un tema que la lastima mucho ¿nunca habrá tenido algún novio? Tal vez sí, y la hizo sufrir mucho por eso es que no le gusta hablar sobre ese tema, o tal vez... el sonido del teléfono cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola Bells, ¿cómo estás hermanita?_-por el tono de voz de Emmett puedo jurar que está sonriendo.

-Bien ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal los preparativos para la boda?-mi hermano suspiró pesadamente al otro lado de la línea.

-_Entre Heidi, Alice y mamá me van a volver loco._

-¿Alice y mamá?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-_Oh sí, hablaron conmigo y pues al ver que estoy decidido a casarme accedieron a ayudar con lo preparativos_.-¿qué estarán planeando? Después de como reaccionaron al enterarse no creo que acepten la idea así de buenas a primeras.

-Me alegro por ti Emm.-dije aunque no era cierto, Heidi no lo hará feliz estoy segura.

-_Por cierto, pronto iremos a visitarte_.-ese iremos no me da buena espina, si viene con Heidi no la voy a poder soportar ni por un par de minutos, mucho menos por días.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunté rogándole a Dios que no me diga que viene su flamante novia.

-_Alice y yo._-suspiré aliviada ante su respuesta-. _Bueno te dejo, voy a salir con Heidi a cenar, y ya sabes que no le gusta que la hagan esperar._

-Te quiero oso, adiós.-me despedí.

-_Yo también te quiero enana, te pasó a Alice que quiere hablar contigo_.-escuché como mi hermana le decía algo sobre la ropa que estaba usando, y que mejor cambiara su camisa por una azul, antes de que me gritara un "hola Bella" que casi me deja sorda.

No dejó de parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido, me preguntó por el clima, por el color de la ropa que usé hoy y un montón de tonterías más, escuché el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y Alice suspiró frustrada.

-¿Qué te ocurre Allie?

-_Espera._-permaneció por unos minutos en silencio antes de volver a hablar-. _Ahora sí, ya no hay pájaros en el alambre._-con eso supongo que se refiere a que Emmett no está cerca.

-Supongo que quieres decirme algo sobre la boda de Emm, ¿o me equivoco?

-_No, no te equivocas. Mamá y yo pensamos que si le seguimos la corriente con la boda, Emmett va a recapacitar y terminara con este circo, algo así como cuando papá quería que estudiara administración y él quería estudiar medicina por llevarle la contra, al final papá accedió a que estudiara lo que quisiera y Emmett terminó estudiando administración y... y... y..._

-¡Tranquila Alice!-ya me la imaginaba caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro y apunto de un colapso nervioso-. Tal vez tengan razón en eso, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones porque puede fallar esta vez.

-_Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado. Emmett te dijo que iremos a visitarte ¿cierto?_

-Sí, por un momento creí que me iba a decir que venía con Heidi.-de tan sólo pensarlo un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-_¡Dios nos libre!_-chilló y ambas nos reímos-. _¿Sabes? Me muero por conocer a mi futuro cuñado._

-Alice, por favor no empieces con lo mismo, Edward sólo es mi amigo y así segura siendo.-bufó y murmuró un "siempre tan cabezota".

Después de eso seguimos hablando sobre su viaje, me dijo que aún no sabían cuando vendrían pero no le creí, lo que quieren es llegar de sorpresa. Hablé con mi hermana por casi una hora, estaba muy contenta porque al fin había terminado sus estudios y ahora ya era toda una diseñadora recién graduada y ya estaba planeando todo para abrir su boutique lo antes posible.

Tía Renée estuvo muy cayada durante la cena, le conté sobre la llamada de mis hermanos y sus planes para venir a visitarnos, a lo que ella apenas respondía con escasos monosílabos, el remordimiento y la culpa se apoderaron de mí al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, no debí haberle preguntado sobre su vida personal eso es algo que solo a ella le incumbe.

-Buenas noches cielo.-mi tía besó mi frente y tomó la charola con los trastos de la cena-. ¿Quieres que cierre la ventana?

-No, la noche está un poco calurosa y con la ventana abierta entra un poco de aire fresco. Descansa tía.-me dio una sonrisa triste y apagó las luces antes de salir.

Apagué el televisor y dejé el mando sobre la mesita de noche, cerré los ojos y no tarde mucho en dejarme llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Unos ruidos en la ventana me despertaron, no les dí mucha importancia y volví a cerrar los ojos para dormirme otra vez, pero de pronto se escuchó como algo, o alguien mejor dicho, chocaba con una silla y después un fuerte golpe en el suelo acompañado con un jadeo de dolor, eso sí que me asustó y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible me tapé con la manta hasta la cabeza, me mordí la lengua para no gritar con la estúpida esperanza de que sea quien sea no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero no pude acallar el grito que salió de mis labios cuando ese alguien jaló la manta para descubrir mi cabeza.

-Shhhh, Bella no grites soy yo, Edward.-me estiré hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche y encender la lampara, y efectivamente, Edward estaba parado a un lado de mi cama. ¿Qué diablos hacia aquí a... las once y media de la noche?

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?, casi me matas del susto.-me enderecé hasta quedar sentada y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo lamento, yo sólo vine a traerte esto.-sacó de la mochila que traía colgada en su espalda un recipiente de plástico, en el cual había un buen trozo de torta.

-¿Por eso entraste como un ladrón a mi casa? ¿No podías haber esperado hasta mañana?-pregunté divertida y él se encogió de hombros.

-De hecho no sólo vine por eso Bella, yo... yo...-pasó su mano por sus cabellos nerviosamente y se levantó, caminó por un momento de un lado a otro murmurando cosas que no pude entender, antes de volver a sentarse a mi lado y tomar mis manos entre las suyas-. Sé que tienes novio, y que tal vez lo que voy a decirte cambiara las cosas entre tú y yo, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Te amo Bella, te amo con todo mi ser.

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, no podía creer que esto fuera real, debo de estar soñando, sí esto es es sólo un sueño, uno maravilloso pero al fin de cuentas sólo un sueño. Cerré los ojos esperando que al abrirlos de nuevo volviera a la realidad, pero al abrirlos me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Edward.

-Dime algo Bella, insultame, gritame, pídeme que me vaya... pero por favor habla.

-No tengo novio.-murmuré después de un momento, él quiso hablar pero lo impedí poniendo mi dedo indice sobre sus labios-. Déjame hablar ¿si?, esto definitivamente va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, después de esto que me has dicho yo no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga porque... yo también te amo.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, dándome a elegir si me alejaba o no, y obviamente no me alejé, sino que enredé mis brazos en su cuello profundizando nuestro beso, sus labios se movían suave y pausado sobre los míos disfrutando del momento, prolongándolo lo más posible, pero desafortunadamente somos humanos y la falta de oxigeno nos obligó a separarnos.

-No tienes una idea de cuanto te amo Bella.-susurró pegando su frente a la mía-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-no contesté nada, sólo me limité a unir nuestros labios de nuevo.

-Por si no te quedó claro, sí quiero ser tu novia Edward.-le dije con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos.

-Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.-me dijo y me volvió a besar-. Lo mejor es que me vaya, es tarde y tienes que descansar.

-Después del susto que me has dado, no creo que pueda volver a dormir.-dije asiendo un infantil puchero que provocó que se riera.

-¿Qué te parece si me quedó hasta que te duermas?-asentí y Edward se acostó a mi lado.

Me abrazó atrayéndome hacia él y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, besó mis cabellos y susurró "duerme que yo velaré tus sueños" antes de comenzar a tararear una suave y dulce melodía, que me llevó de vuelta a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Estiré mi mano tanteando sobre la cama esperando encontrar a Edward a mi lado pero no estaba, abrí los ojos de golpe y la decepción me invadió, todo había sido producto de mi imaginación. La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi tía entró a la habitación, me sonrió al ver que ya estaba despierta y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol se colara por las ventanas cegandome por un momento.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿dormiste bien?-asentí y su ceño se frunció-. ¿Eso es torta de chocolate?

Me giré bruscamente hacia la mesita de noche y una sonrisa tonta se formó en mis labios al ver el recipiente de plástico en el que Edward me trajo la torta, después de todo parece ser que lo de anoche no fue producto de mi imaginación.

-Sí, Edward la trajo anoche.-respondí y ella sonrió de forma picara.

-¿Y cómo entró a tu habitación?-preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Por la ventana.-me encogí de hombros y ambas reímos.

Mientras desayunábamos en el jardín, le conté a mi tía lo que pasó anoche, que Edward me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté, me felicitó y aseguró que él era un buen chico y me haría feliz, después de eso nos sumergimos en una divertida charla, me sentía feliz como hacia mucho no me sentía y sonreír me era algo tan natural como respirar.

-Mira quien viene ahí, tu Romeo.-susurró mi tía señalando al frente con su cabeza, volteé y mi pulso se acelero al ver a Edward-. Tengo cosas que hacer, voy a dentro.

Se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, saludó a Edward y se fue.

-Hola.-le dije y me sonrió.

-Hola amor.-besó suavemente mis labios y se sentó junto a mí-. Mis hermanos nos invitan a que vayamos con ellos a la playa, ¿quieres ir?

-Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo.-respondí y lo besé.

El beso pasó de algo dulce a algo más intenso, su lengua acarició mi labio inferior y entre abrí mis labios dejando que entrara. Un carraspeo reventó nuestra burbuja y nos separamos.

-¿Emmett qué haces aquí?-mi hermano nos veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, ciertamente sabía que vendrían pero no creí que tan pronto. Detrás de él salió una muy enfadada Alice que al vernos a Edward y a mí sonrió borrando todo rastro de enfado de su rostro, junto a mi hermano se paró Heidi con una expresión de aburrimiento y... un momento ¿qué diablos hace ella aquí?...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero he tenido que estudiar para un par de exámenes, y con eso mi tiempo se ha visto seriamente reducido, además tengo el otro fic y no quiero dejar de actualizar ninguno, trataré de subir capi de ambos cada semana... pues como vieron Edward y Bella al fin están juntos, Emmett y Alice están de visita aunque la lapa de Heidi se les pego, ¿qué ira a pasar?**

**Les pido mil disculpas por no haber respondido los review's del capi pasado, pero la verdad no tuve tiempo, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en serio chicas es lo que me alienta a continuar escribiendo... **

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Abiitha; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 9

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BELLA POV**

-¡Tú debes ser Edward!-chilló Alice abalanzándose sobre mi novio y abrazándolo efusivamente-. Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Bella, es un gusto conocerte al fin.

-Un placer Alice.-respondió Edward un poco aturdido, o... ¿Asustado? Por la efusividad de mi hermana.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué este tipo te estaba besando Isabella?-mi hermano estaba tenso y veía a Edward de una forma para nada amistosa.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque es mi novio.-respondí y él abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas, Alice por su parte comenzó a aplaudir y chillar emocionada como una niña pequeña que acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo.

Presenté a Edward con mi hermano y su agradable, nótese el sarcasmo, novia. Emmett no estaba muy relajado con la presencia de mi novio, pero cuando le recordé que yo no me oponía a su boda con Heidi suspiró y comenzó a charlar con Edward, unos minutos después ya estaba más relajado y hasta puedo jurar que esos dos serán buenos amigos, ya que hablan como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Sabía que vendrían, pero no los esperaba justamente hoy.-y mucho menos esperaba que Heidi también viniera, agregué para mí.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, pero si tenían algún plan por nosotros no se preocupen.-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo.

-De hecho íbamos a salir.

-¿Iban? Van, como dijo Alice, Bells por nosotros no se detengan.-abrí la boca para decir algo pero Edward se me adelanto.

-Vamos a reunirnos con mis hermanos en la playa, pueden venir con nosotros, claro si no están muy cansados por el viaje.-mi hermana se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba gritando un: "en cinco minutos estoy lista", Emmett también aceptó y yo estaba rezando para que Heidi no quisiera ir.

-¿Qué dices cariño? ¿Vienes con nosotros, o te quedas a descansar?

-Preferiría quedarme por qué el viaje fue realmente agotador para mí.-solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero se borró cuando las siguientes palabras abandonaron su boca-. Pero ni loca dejó que vallas solo, de seguro habrá un montón de chicas en bikini y tengo que ir a cuidar que no se te acerquen mi terronsito.

¿Terronsito? Wow, no conocía esa faceta cursi de Heidi. Quince minutos después estábamos camino a la playa, Alice insistió demasiado para venir en el Volvo con Edward y conmigo, no quería compartir el recorrido hasta la playa con la feliz parejita, que nos seguía en el Jeep que Emmett había rentado para poder moverse libremente durante los días que estuvieran aquí.

Llegamos a la playa y Edward me sacó del coche llevándome en sus brazos hasta unas tumbonas que estaban libres, me dejó sobre una con delicadeza y besó suavemente mis labios para después ambos sonreír como un par de tontos.

Edward y yo buscamos con la mirada a Rosalie y Jasper pero no se veían por ningún lado, un par de minutos después él y Emmett se sumergieron en una charla sobre no sé que deporte. Heidi tenía una cara de aburrimiento del tamaño de un monumento y se sentó un tanto alejada de mí y de Alice, lo cual tanto mi hermana como yo celebramos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo lo que nos hizo reír a ambas.

-Allie hay algo que no entiendo, Emmett me dijo que ya sabes quien no vendría, entonces ¿qué diablos hace aquí?-mi hermana suspiró y se sentó en la tumbona contigua a la mía.

-No tienes una idea del coraje que pasé, pero bueno no puedo culpar a Emmett ya que él no sabía que ella vendría, de hecho se sorprendió bastante cuando la vio en el avión. Creo que más que sorpresa fue vergüenza lo que sintió, pues la... señorita se puso a gritar como loca _"sorpresa terronsito, voy contigo a tu viaje no podía dejarte ir solito"_-no pude acallar la carcajada que salió de mis labios al escuchar la mala imitación de la chillona voz de Heidi que hizo mi hermana.

-¡Terronsito, me pones bloqueador amor!-Emmett se disculpó con Edward y se acercó a su novia.

-Tal parece que su futura cuñada no les agrada.-de seguro la forma en que la estábamos viendo debía de ser de total antipatía y hostilidad.

-No podrías estar más acertado cuñadito, pero no te preocupes que tú me caes súper bien, aunque no sé de ti mucho, salvo lo que Bella me ha contado, que no es mucho he de agregar.-por supuesto que no era mucho apenas le había dicho lo justo y necesario.

Alice le hizo un extenso interrogatorio a Edward, el cual respondió con calma y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

La tardanza de Rosalie y Jasper me estaba preocupando, a cada rato estaba volteando a todas partes esperando verlos llegar pero nada, unos minutos después Edward les llamó a ambos pero ninguno respondió sus celulares, llamó a su casa y Esme le dijo que hacia un buen rato que habían salido de allá. Edward estaba muy preocupando por sus hermanos, se levantó dispuesto a ir y buscarlos cuando unas risas llamaron nuestra atención.

Mis cuñados caminaban hacia donde estábamos riendo y empujándose juguetonamente, cuando estaban ya más cerca pude ver que Rosalie tenía unas pequeñas manchas de grasa de auto en su mejilla y en su ropa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Estábamos preocupados.-dijo Edward cuando llegaron a nuestro lado.

-La buena samaritana de nuestra hermana me hizo detener para ayudar a un chico que tenía problemas con su auto.-eso explica las manchas de grasa, Jasper se acercó a mí y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. Así que cuñados ¿eh?

-¡Dios! Creí que nunca llegaría el día en que Edward tuviera novia. Hasta llegué a pensar que mi hermano era gay.-Rosalie me saludó al igual que Jasper con un beso en la mejilla.

-Chicos ella es mi hermana... Alice, Alice, ¡Mary Alice Swan!-grité llamando la atención de mi hermana que estaba con la mirada perdida en su celular.

-¡Dios! Mira esto Bella.-mi hermana se acercó a mí y me mostró su celular.

Era un mensaje de un número desconocido con un fotografía incluida, la fotografía era de Peter y Charlotee besándose de una forma que no parecía para nada casta, el mensaje rezaba lo siguiente: _Jajajaja mientras tú estás de viaje mira lo bien que lo está pasando tu noviecito._ En cuanto terminé de leer el mensaje volteé a ver a mi hermana, que para mi sorpresa no se veía afectada en lo más mínimo.

-Peter ya no es mi novio, terminamos hace dos días. Al parecer la persona que envió eso no está bien informada.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-Bien, entonces te presento a Jasper y Rosalie los hermanos de Edward, chicos ella es mi hermana Alice.-se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y todos nos sumergimos en una amena charla.

Poco después Emmett y Heidi se acercaron y los presenté, no me pasó desapercibida la forma en la que mi hermano vio a Rosalie, la expresión en su rostro fue como la de un ciego que acaba de ver la luz del sol por primera vez en su vida, y eso también lo notó Heidi ya que ni tardía ni perezosa se llevó a Emmett lejos de nosotros.

Edward y Jasper estaban jugando fútbol a unos metros de distancia, Emmett y Heidi caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar, mientras mi hermana, Rosalie y yo estábamos en las tumbonas tomando el sol hablando de cualquier cosa. Alice tenía puesto un bikini de color negro con lunares blancos que resaltaba a la perfección su pálida piel, Rosalie uno de color rojo que le quedaba de infarto, definitivamente mi cuñada lograba que la autoestima de cualquier mujer cayera en picada solamente con verla, y yo usaba uno azul, que mi tía Renné me había obligado a ponerme esta mañana, lo cual me hace preguntarme: ¿será qué ella sabía que Edward me iba a invitar a venir, o puede ver el futuro?

Los chicos invitaron a Emmett para que se les uniera y aceptó, su novia le dio un beso apasionado que me hizo voltear a otro lado, digamos que no me hacia gracia ver a mi hermano en esa situación con su novia. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Heidi venía hacia donde estábamos las chicas y yo, de pronto se escuchó un "cuidado" y acto seguido la pelota, con la cual jugaban los chicos, se estampó contra la cabeza de mi cuñada la cual cayó con su rostro enterrado en la arena.

De momento todos nos quedamos en shock, pero unos segundos después todos estallamos en risas, incluido Emmett, que después de la mirada asesina que le dio su novia dejó de reírse y corrió para ayudarla a levantarse. ¡Dios! Daría lo que fuera por haber tenido una videocámara y haber inmortalizado el momento.

-Jasper es un idiota, ve que la mujer de por si es... tonta, y le mata la ultima neurona que le quedaba con ese pelotazo.-comentó Rosalie y no pude evitar reírme al igual que Alice.

-¡Rosalie Cullen, tú y yo seremos grandes amigas!-chilló mi hermana y la aludida la vio como si de pronto le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Acabo de insultar a tu cuñada y me dices eso?

-Digamos que Heidi no es santa de nuestra devoción.-aclaré y las tres nos reímos.

-¿Rosalie? Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte acá.-un chico alto y fornido, casi tanto como Emmett, se acercó a mi cuñada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Félix, ellas son mis amigas Bella y Alice.

El tal Félix nos saludó y presentó a sus amigos, Demetri y Marco. Se quedaron platicando con nosotras por un par de minutos, mi miraba se topó con la de Edward que no se veía para nada contento con la presencia de esos chicos, le dijo algo a Jasper y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia acá.

-¿Aceptan venir con nosotros a tomar algo esta noche?-me removí incomoda por la forma en que Marco me veía, Félix y Demetri no apartaban ojo de mi cuñada y mi hermana respectivamente.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Jasper, no sé cómo lo hizo Edward pero se acomodó a mi lado en la tumbona, me besó de una forma que me hizo ver hasta estrellas y después me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Tal parece que mi hermana no podrá ir, pero Rosalie y yo si aceptamos la invitación.-me pereció escuchar un par de gruñidos por parte de Jasper y Emmett... ¿en que momento llegó Emmett?

-Mary Alice Swan, tú no iras a ningún lado y mucho menos con unos tipos que apenas y conoces.-si mi hermano está reprendiendo a Alice ¿por qué no le quita la mirada de encina a Rosalie? Hasta pareciera que es a ella a quien van dirigidas sus palabras.

Al final las chicas quedaron en que se verían con Félix y sus amigos en un club, que creo se llama Twilight, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Jasper, Emmett y Edward, que se pusieron en su papel de típicos hermanos celosos.

Después de que regresamos de la playa, Edward se quedó conmigo hasta hace un rato que recibió una llamada de Jasper y se fue acompañado por Emmett, me pareció muy raro pero me dijeron que iban a ver la motocicleta de mi cuñado, si como no y yo todavía creo en Santa Claus, sólo espero que no vayan a seguir a las chicas.

.

.

**EMMETT POV**

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté de la cama de un salto, no podía sacarme esos ojos azules de la cabeza y mucho menos a su dueña, Rosalie me impactó no sólo por su belleza, sino también por su carácter y su forma de ser, ella reunía todo lo que yo buscaba en una mujer, era simplemente perfecta.

-Terronsito, ¿vas a salir?-me preguntó mi novia con voz melosa saliendo del baño con su pijama, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que tenía puesto, un diminuto y transparente baby-doll de color rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Sí, voy a salir con Jasper y Edward, iremos a tomar unas cervezas y...-no pude seguir hablando porque fui silenciado por sus labios que se movían de forma insiste y apasionada sobre los míos, mis manos por inercia se enredaron en su cintura y le devolví el beso.

-¿Vas a cambiar una noche de pasión con tu hermosa prometida, por salir con unos chicos que acabas de conocer?-preguntó sobre mis labios y trató de desabrochar mi camisa, pero no se lo permití.

-Heidi ya quedé con ellos, no puedo simplemente cancelarles. Además, Edward es novio de mi hermanita y tengo una charla pendiente con él.-suspiró frustrada y se alejó de mí.

-¡Dios Emmett!, Edward no se va a sobrepasar con Isabella, es obvio que si está con ella es sólo porque le tiene lastima, porque es una lisiada, no creo que tenga esa clase de intenciones con ella.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, no vuelvas a referirte de esa forma hacia mi hermana ¡entiendes!-gruñí tomándola por los brazos con brusquedad y zarandeándola un par de veces.

-Lo lamento amor, lo dije sin pensar. Es sólo qué me molesta que prefieras ir con ellos a quedarte conmigo.-la solté y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-. De verdad lo lamento, yo... te juro que no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.-tomé las llaves del Jeep de sobre la mesita de noche y caminé a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera!, cariño no quiero que te vayas enojado conmigo.-me abrazó por atrás y apoyó su rostro en mi espalda sin dejar de zollosar.

-Volveré en un par de horas, no me esperes despierta ¿ok?-me giré para quedar frente a ella, limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y le dí un suave beso en los labios antes de salir.

Edward y Bella estaban en la sala, mi hermana tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pechó de él, mientras Edward jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y de vez en cuando besaba el tope de la cabeza de Bella. Las palabras de Heidi resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza, pero al verlos supe que esas palabras no eran ciertas, su mirada destilaba amor cada vez que veía a Bella y eso no es algo que se pueda fingir, de todos modos no se va a librar de una larga y... educativa charla conmigo.

Me senté en la sala con ellos, hice un par de comentarios que hicieron sonrojar a Bella, que me lanzó un cojín directo a la cabeza el cual por desgracia no pude esquivar. Jasper llamó a mi cuñado y esa era nuestra señal, Bella nos preguntó que a dónde íbamos y Edward rápidamente le contestó que a ver la motocicleta de Jasper, mi hermana nos miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió no muy convencida, yo sabía que no se había creído ese cuento.

Salimos de la casa y nos encontramos con Jasper, que nos esperaba apoyado en su coche sin despegar la mirada de su celular.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, me acaba de avisar Tyler que ya están en el club.-nos apresuró Jasper.

-Tendrán que ir sin mí, lo siento pero no quiero que Rosalie me arranque la cabeza por seguirla. Además no quiero entrar a la lista negra de Alice.-la gallina de Edward le temía a dos inofensivas chicas... bueno no tan inofensivas, al menos Alice claro, esa pequeña duende puede ser muy cruel a la hora de una venganza.

Mi valiente cuñado se subió a su Volvo y sin más se fue dejándonos a Jasper y a mí con la peligrosa misión. Decidimos irnos en el coche de Jasper, no tenía caso que si íbamos al mismo lugar lleváramos dos coches, hay que contribuir para cuidar el medio ambiente.

Llegamos al dichoso club y entramos en busca de nuestra hermanas, las buscamos hasta por debajo de las mesas pero no estaban, subimos a la segunda planta y ni rastro de ellas. Mi mirada fue hasta la pista de baile dónde obvio no las encontre, recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada y las vi sentadas junto a la barra, le dije a Jasper que me siguiera y fuimos a sentarnos cerca de ellas pero no lo suficiente para que nos vieran.

Pedimos unos tragos y de vez en cuando volteábamos a verlas, lo que me resulto raro fue que los tipos con los que quedaron no se acercaron a ellas en ningún momento. En una ocasión Alice estuvo a punto de verme pero fui más rápido y alcancé a girarme, Jasper se mantenía en silencio y eso es algo que detesto, yo no puedo pasar más de cinco minutos consecutivos en silencio.

-¿Tu hermana tiene novio?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin darme cuenta, yo sólo quería romper el silencio entre nosotros, además a mí que tenía que interesarme eso, más cuando yo sí tengo novia y estoy a unas semanas de casarme con ella.

-Eh... no que yo sepa.-me respondió Jasper y eso por alguna extraña razón me hizo sonreír-. Las chicas ya no están.

Me giré y efectivamente ya no estaban, me levanté para ir a buscarlas pero una voz suave y a la misma vez terriblemente escalofriante tras de mí me hizo volver a sentarme.

-¿Qué diablos haces acá Emmett Swan?-Alice tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y su mirada no era la más dulce que digamos.

-Pues... yo... eh... Jasper y yo vinimos a tomar algo, sí eso. Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí ¿no?-la mirada de mi hermana se suavizó un poco, pero sólo un poco y fue cuando vio a mi rubio acompañante.

Las chicas se sentaron con nosotros, nos contaron que los estúpidos esos con los que quedaron las dejaron plantadas y que estaban por irse cuando nos vieron. Pensé que Alice me iba a armar un escándalo pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo, cuando le cuestione al respecto sólo se limito a decir "yo no soy Heidi". La sola mención de su nombre me causo escalofríos, y es que si de escándalos se habla Heidi es la número uno, ya perdí la cuenta de los escándalos que me ha hecho a lo largo de los tres años que tenemos juntos, creo que ya terminé por acostumbrarme a eso.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que te hubieses ido a otro planeta.-la dulce voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos, sus ojos me veían con diversión y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Estoy bien, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, algo muy raro en mí.-bromeé y ambos nos reímos-. ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

-Ellos fueron a bailar.-respondió señalando con su cabeza la pista de baile-. Alice y Bella me dijeron que te vas a casar.-comentó después de un momento de silencio.

-Sí, Heidi y yo nos casaremos en unas semanas.

-No tienes que responder a mi pregunta pero... ¿Estás seguro que ella es la indicada?-me tarde un momento en procesar la pregunta, y más en encontrar una respuesta.

-Creo que sí, bueno después de todo quien está seguro de algo en la vida ¿no?-intenté bromear pero no resulto.

-El matrimonio es algo muy importante, no puedes casarte con alguien por qué crees que es la persona indicada, sino por qué tienes la seguridad de que lo es, de que es quien te complementa en todas las formas posibles, en pocas palabras de que es la indicada para pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado.-abrí la boca para decir algo pero en eso memento llagaron Alice y Jasper.

-Es tarde chicos, deberíamos irnos.-dijo mi hermana y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso.

Jasper y Rosalie nos dejaron a mi hermana y a mí en casa, subí las escaleras con pesadez y entré a la habitación. Heidi estaba dormida, sin hacer mucho ruido me quité la ropa y me puse un pantalón de pijama, me metí a la cama y ella se removió hasta acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo, no pude evitar quedarme viendo fijamente a Heidi, ella y yo somos como el agua y el aceite no somos compatibles en absolutamente nada. Ahora ya ni se que es lo que siento por ella, en un principió la amaba con locura pero nuestras constantes peleas y rupturas fueron matando eso, ¿será qué todos tienes razón y casarme con Heidi es una completa estupidez?...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!, sé que más de alguien se habrá enfadado conmigo por la demora, pero primero la semana pasada fueron mis últimos exámenes en la universidad y esta semana me he pescado un resfriado que prácticamente me tiene en cama, como sabrán no hay nada más molesto que un resfriado :(... pero en fin, lo que importa es que aquí esta ya el capi, después de no sé cuantos pañuelos desechables y por lo menos cien estornudos pero no podía dejar más tiempo sin actualizar, espero que les gustara el capi... espero recuperarme pronto y ya no demorar tanto...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus review's! Y de nuevo lamento mucho no haberlos contestado, pero de verdad les agradezco enormemente que se tomen la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión respecto a al historia, es lo que me motiva a seguir... **

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Primero que nada... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este año les este lleno de bendiciones y les deseo lo mejor :D ahora sí les dejo la última actualización del año espero les guste el capi...**

CHAPTER 10

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BELLA POV**

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo Emmett esta mañana durante el desayuno sobre Tanya, no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida como para hacer algo como eso, ella sabe lo que se tiene que arriesgar para tomar ese lugar y poder ganar. ¿Por qué diablos lo hace? Alice se molestó por qué Emmett me contó lo de Tanya pero al final ella fue la que termino contándome que nadie a podido hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni sus padres, ni siquiera Alec, con el cual terminó debido a eso. Suspiré sonoramente y marqué ese tan conocido número para mí con la esperanza de poder hacer que recapacite, timbró una, dos, tres veces y al cuarto timbre contestó.

-¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?-pregunté yendo directo al grano y Tanya suspiró pesadamente al otro lado de la línea.

-_Fue el bocazas de Emmett quien te lo dijo ¿cierto?_-masculló de mal humor.

-No importa quien lo haya hecho, lo importante aquí es la estupidez que estás a punto de cometer, por Dios Tanya sabes que...

-_¡Lo sé! Pero he estado entrenando con Hayle y lo puedo lograr. Bella en dos días voy a viajar a Londres, participaré en las Olimpiadas y ganaré esa medalla, está decidido y lo siento mucho pero ni siquiera tú podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión._-al final su voz se quebró y mi corazón se estrujó ante la posibilidad de que ella lo estuviera haciendo por mí.

-¿Lo haces por mí?-pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, esperé una respuesta de su parte pero no dijo nada, sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no necesitaba que me lo confirmara para saberlo-. Todo estaba bien Tanya, participarías con el equipo y en el aparato que dominas a la perfección, ¿ya olvidaste lo que pasó hace tres años?

-_No lo he olvidado, pero... ¡Joder Bella! Debo y puedo hacerlo._-sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer y de mis ojos caían lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-El que te arriesgues de esa forma tomando mi lugar en la competencia... ¡no me hará caminar de nuevo!

Corté la llamada y arrojé el teléfono al suelo que terminó hecho añicos, tomé una de las almohadas de la cama y enterré mi rostro para ahogar mis gritos, grité hasta que mi garganta protesto y es que sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que me estaban ahogando. Tiré todo lo que pude alcanzar al suelo para descargar mi frustración y mi coraje, almohadas, cojines, mantas, el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, me estiré para alcanzar la lampara de noche, pero apoyé mi mano muy cerca de la orilla de la cama y esta se resbaló haciéndome caer al suelo.

Me abracé a mí misma y lloré tirada sobre el frío suelo, lloré lamentándome por la maldita basura en que se había convertido mi vida, lloré por rabia, lloré por todo a la misma vez que por nada.

-Hola amor... ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Qué pasó amor?-Edward se acercó y trató de ayudarme pero no se lo permití.

-¡Vete Edward, quiero estar sola vete!-grité empujándolo para que se alejara de mí.

-No me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar sola mi amor.-me ayudó a incorporarme y me abrazó.

No pude rechazar su abrazo, necesitaba sentir su amor más que nunca en este momento, me aferré con fuerza a su camisa y enterré mi rostro en su pecho sin dejar de llorar, Edward frotaba mi espalda en círculos y susurraba dulces palabras en mi oído para que me tranquilizara. Unos minutos después mi tía entró a mi habitación seguida de mis hermanos, preocupados preguntaron que había pasado y Edward les dijo cómo me había encontrado pero que no sabía el por qué, los tes salieron y pude escuchar los sollozos de mi hermana y mi tía, poco a poco mi llanto se fue calmando hasta que de mis labios sólo escapaba un que otro sollozo, Edward al ver que estaba más calmada me tomó en sus brazos y me dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien?-asentí como respuesta y suspiró con alivio-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cariño?-titubó un poco antes de hacer la pregunta, supongo que por miedo a que volviera a ponerme histérica.

Suspiré y palmeé el lugar junto a mí para que se sentará, se sentó apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, tomé aire un par de veces y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Él me escuchó con atención y no me interrumpió en ningún momento, al final de mi relato unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y Edward las limpió dulcemente con sus pulgares.

-Ya no llores más Bella, entiendo que te preocupes por tu amiga pero no te hace bien ponerte así amor.

-En las barras asimétricas, tienes que estar colgada de ellas y prácticamente toda la fuerza utilizada es de tus brazos, ella tenía que hacer una rutina sencilla con los elementos básicos y aunque sus calificaciones no eran muy altas, siempre terminaba en los primeros lugares gracias a su desempeño en los otros aparatos.-la maldita escena de aquel accidente se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me parecía que fue ayer cuando la vi caer de las barras.

-Cielo, ella sabe a lo que se expone. Además ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo y no le ha pasado nada, debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien.-en eso debo admitir que tiene razón, pero al menor falló todo se puede ir al diablo.

-El doctor le dijo que debía tener mucho cuidado, el menor movimiento en falso puede provocar una lesión en su hombro igual que la anterior e incluso peor, y eso significaría dejar la gimnasia definitivamente.-Edward besó mi coronilla y una triste sonrisa adornó mi rostro-. Pero estamos hablando de Tanya Denali, la persona más testaruda del planeta.

-¿Incluso más testaruda que tú?-me preguntó intentando sonar bromista.

-Mucho más que yo, créeme.-respondí acurrucándome más entre sus brazos-. Lamento haberte gritado hace rato, pero esto sacó a flote a esa Bella que conociste en un principio y que he tratado de desaparecer.-dije después de un rato en silencio.

-No te disculpes, pero prometeme que no volverá a pasar lo de hoy. No sabes lo que fue para mí verte en ese estado, no quiero volver a verte así jamás.-aunque trató de sonar tranquilo pude notar la preocupación y desesperación en su voz.

Como respuesta uní nuestros labios de forma dulce, demostrándole con ese beso lo mucho que lo amo y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no se repita lo de hoy. Él me devolvió el beso de igual forma, pero pasado un momento todo cambio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo, sus labios se movían con más insistencia y no dude en seguir su ritmo. Mis manos subieron a su cabello y enterré mis dedos entre sus suaves hebras cobrizas acercándolo más a mí, mis pulmones protestaron por la falta de oxigeno y me vi en la obligación de terminar con el beso. Ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire y un calor abrazador que nunca antes había sentido recorría mi cuerpo, calor que identifiqué como deseo, deseo de sentir mucho más que sólo sus labios.

Su mirada buscó la mía y en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron pude apreciar que ahora sus esmeraldinos ojos estaban obscurecidos, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía que se debatía entre alejarse de mí o no, hizo el ademan de alejarse pero no se lo permití y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos de nuevo. Al principio estaba un poco tenso pero unos segundos después se relajó, su mano acariciaba suavemente mi espalda y sus labios abandonaron los míos bajando a mi cuello arrancándome suspiros y jadeos entrecortados, mis manos temblorosas fueron hasta el dobladillo de su playera y la subí con la intención de sacársela, pero Edward se apartó de mí levantándose de la cama como si una fuerza desconocida lo hubiese repelido.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-le pregunté jadeante y confundida.

-Nada, es sólo que...

-No me deseas ¿cierto?-lo interrumpí clavando mi mirada en algún punto del techo.

-¿Qué no te deseo? Si sentirme en este momento como un sediento frente a un manantial es no desearte, entonces no lo hago.-suspiró sonoramente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició mi mejilla con ternura-. No tienes una idea del autocontrol que necesité para alejarme.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la puerta fue abierta por Alice, la cual tenía una sonrisa triste en sus rostro y sus ojos un tanto enrojecidos, me preguntó con la mirada si estaba bien y yo asentí.

-Acaban de llegar Rosalie y Jasper, y vamos a ver todos una película ¿quieren acompañarnos?-Edward volteó a verme esperando que yo respondiera.

-Claro Allie.

Edward besó mi frente y me tomó en sus brazos para llevarme hasta la habitación de entretenimiento que estaba instalada en la casa. Rosalie y Jasper charlaban con mi tía, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá de una plaza con Heidi en su regazo que tenía una cara de total fastidio y jugaba distraídamente con el cabello de mi hermano, Edward me dejó en el sofá de dos plazas y se sentó a mi lado rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, mientras Alice rebuscaba entre los DVD'S la película que veríamos.

Mi tía se levantó y se acercó a mí, me preguntó si estaba bien y le aseguré que sí, le pedí disculpas por haberla preocupado y me hizo prometer que después hablaría con ella sobre que había causado mi ataque de histeria, se despidió diciendo que había quedado con Esme para tomar un café y se fue. Alice encontró la película de "Grease" y me dio una mirada divertida mientras la agitaba y señalaba con su cabeza a Emmett, mi hermano había pasado por una etapa en la que se creía Danny, el personaje principal masculino de la película, y se la pasaba cantando las canciones y practicando los pasos de baile. Heidi inmediatamente protestó alegando que esa película no le gustaba, pero lo que ella no quería era que Emmett se pusiera a cantar delante de todos, así que terminamos votando y ganamos seis votos a favor y uno en contra.

Para mi sorpresa y la de Alice, Emmett no cantó ni siquiera una sola estrofa de alguna canción y ya casi estaba por terminar la película, supongo que la mirada que Heidi le daba a cada dos segundos era lo que se lo impedía.

-Esto se pondrá divertido.-susurró Edward en mi oído para después reír.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté y me señaló a Rosalie, la cual le decía algo a Jasper y este negaba frenéticamente.

-Espera y lo veras.

Un par de minutos después Rosalie se puso en pie y Jasper se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras Edward se limitó a soltar una risita burlona. Mi cuñada comenzó a imitar la escena que se desarrollaba en la película, esa donde Sandy llega a la feria vestida con unos pantalones negros de cuero y entonces entendí a que se refería Edward.

_R: Tell me __about__it__stud!_

_E: __I got chills.__  
__They're multiplying.__  
__And I'm losing control.__  
__Cause the power__  
__you're supplying,__  
__it's electrifying!_

Para sorpresa de todos Emmett se levantó y comenzó a cantar y bailar con Rosalie, ganándose una mirada furibunda de su prometida, era como estar viendo la obra de Grease en vivo ese par si que se sabían los pasos de memoria, incluso puedo jurar que lo hacían mejor que los protagonistas de la película.

_R: _You better shape up,  
cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

E: Nothing left, nothing  
left for me to do.

Ambos: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i  
want, want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want,  
want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want,  
want), o,o, oooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

R: If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

E: I better shape up,  
cause you need a man  
R: i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.  
E: I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
R: you better prove  
that my faith is justified.

E: Are you sure?  
R:Yes, I'm sure  
down deep inside.

Ambos: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want,  
want), o, o, oo, honey  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want,  
want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want, want), o, o, oooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Ellos terminaron con su show y todos estallamos en aplausos y gritos, claro a excepción de Heidi, ella se levantó y a jalones apartó a Emmett de Rosalie, se paró frente a él e hizo que la rodeara con sus brazos por la cintura. Rosalie sonrió y negó con diversión al ver ese gesto tan posesivo por parte de la novia de mi hermano, eso hizo que Heidi se enojara un poquito más y, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero arrastró a Emmett hasta el sofá una tarea nada fácil considerando el tamaño de mi hermano.

-¡Eso fue genial chicos! hacéis un pareja estupenda.-chilló Alice sabiendo que eso no le haría gracia a nuestra querida, nótese el sarcasmo, cuñada.

-Alice tiene razón, eso fue... wow.-comentó Jasper con un tono de diversión y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírme al ver la cara de Heidi, pero mis ganas de reír se esfumaron cuando ella sonrió con malicia sin apartar la mirada de Rosalie.

-Los apoyo totalmente, lo hicieron de maravilla. Amor acompañame a la habitación, tengo algo que... hacer.-claramente las palabras de Heidi tenían un doble sentido lo cual nos incomodó a todos.

-Edward, Jasper es tarde y lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Jasper y Rosalie se despidieron de mí con un beso en la mejilla e igual lo hicieron con Alice, Edward me besó suavemente en los labios y después se despidió de mi hermana, Rosalie se acercó a mi hermano y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios a modo de despedida para después irse con sus hermanos.

Emmett me llevó a mi habitación, unos minutos después se escucharon gritos y golpes de cosas al caer al piso, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que esa discusión entre mi hermano y su prometida era por Rosalie, espero que de una vez por todas Emm se dé cuenta de lo que tiene frente a él y se decida a dejar a Heidi...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero en verdad lamento la demora, y es que entre la cena de navidad, después fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá y ahora la cena de fin de año no tengo mucho tiempo libre, eso sin contar que estoy en casa de mis abuelos, la cual parece hotel por cierto y estamos más amontonados que una lata de sardinas ya que toda la familia está reunida acá, pero en fin he logrado escaparme un ratito para terminar el capi y publicarlo espero que les haya gustado, por cierto la canción es ****The one that I want y la ****cantan John Travolta y Olivia Newton-Jonh...**

**Tengo una cosa que comentarles, con el próximo capi me voy a tardar unas cuantas semanas en subirlo, la razón es que quiero terminar mi otro Fic "Caminos Cruzados" ya que solo faltan cuando mucho tres o cuatro capítulos y después me centraré completamente en este, y es que eso de escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo no es lo mío por qué se me revuelven las ideas y eso contribuye a que me retrase más en las actualizaciones ¬¬ así que he decidido terminar el otro para después continuar con este, pero aclaro que no voy a abandonar la historia...**

**Muchísimas gracias por los review's que me dejaron en el capi anterior, y pues como comprenderán no he podido responderlos pero eso no quita el hecho de que les agradezca de todo corazón el que se tomen un momentito para comentar... **

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen **

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EMMETT POV**

Después de dejar a Bella en su habitación me dirigí a la mía, una sonrisa tonta bailaba en mi rostro al recordar el show que montamos con Rosalie hace unos minutos en la sala, y una vez más, no pude evitar listar las diferencias entre Heidi y ella, cada día eran más y más lo cual me desconcertaba, pues Rosalie superaba por mucho a mi mujer perfecta cosa que Heidi ni se acercaba un poquito. Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos, es increíble que apenas conozco a la chica y me tiene de cabeza... pero nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta mi sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de Heidi, suspiré sonoramente y me preparé mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba a continuación.

-No lo puedo creer Emmett, me dejaste en ridículo haya abajo.-ok esto será mucho peor de lo que imaginé, no está gritando y eso no significa nada bueno.

-Heidi, no tienes por que molestarte fue algo sin importancia, un simple juego.

-¿Un juego Emmett? ¿También fue en juego las miradas que le dirigías? ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que estaban coqueteando en frente de mis narices? ¡Pues no lo soy, maldita sea!-caminó hasta la ventana y yo me senté en el borde la cama.

-Heidi yo...

-¡No digas nada Emmett, simplemente yo ya no lo soporto más! ¡Esto me está ahogando, me... me mata!-gritó y comenzó a tirar cosas al piso, mientras maldecía y no dejaba de llorar.

Me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer, ciertamente habíamos discutido con anterioridad pero esto era... no tengo palabras para describirlo ¡Dios, es como si hubiese perdido la razón! Siguió tirando cosas hasta que ya no hubo que tirar y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso rodeándose con sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de sus sollozos, un poco vacilante me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella, la rodeé con mis brazos y sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa con fuerza.

-¿Por... qué no puedes... amarme?-preguntó entre sollozos y acaricié sus cabellos.

-Amor, yo te amo.-respondí y no sé si lo dije para convencerme a mí o a ella.

-No, n-no lo h-haces, siempre lo h-he sabido.-no supe que decir, pues tenía razón, demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de que confundí la atracción con amor.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio tenso, que era roto por los sollozos de Heidi, por unos minutos acaricié sus cabellos y su espalda para que se calmara, y aún cuando sus sollozos se apagaron lo seguí haciendo.

-Mañana a primera hora volveré a Nueva York, me encargaré de cancelar todo lo de la boda.-se soltó de mi abrazo y se quitó el anillo de compromiso para después entregármelo.

-Heidi, ¿estás segura de que eso es lo en verdad quieres?-sonrió tristemente asintiendo y tomé el anillo.

-Te aseguro que esta vez nuestro rompimiento es definitivo, no me amas y yo tampoco te amo, lamento mucho haberte retenido todo este tiempo a mi lado, de verdad lo lamento.-sinceramente yo esperaba una batalla épica que terminaría con una reconciliación en la cama, pero definitivamente no esto.

-Sabes que siempre tendrás en mí un amigo, ¿cierto?-asintió y limpió una traicionera lágrima que rodó por su mejilla-. Heidi, te juro que daría cualquier cosa por que lo nuestro hubiese funcionado.

-Lo sé, pero créeme que esto no tenía futuro. ¿Podrías dejarme sola? Por favor.-asentí y antes de caminar hacia la puerta la abracé y besé su mejilla. Tomé el pomo y antes de que pudiera abrir su voz de detuvo-. Y Emmett, no dejes escapar a Rosalie, es una chica genial y sé que sientes algo por ella. La vez de una forma que sólo un hombre enamorado ve a una mujer.

Dí vuelta por milésima vez en la cama, las palabras que Heidi me dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación no me permitían conciliar el sueño, ¿yo enamorado de Rosalie? Me gusta sí lo acepto y cuando la veo siento como si mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de ella ¿o si? No, claro que no, tal vez sólo sea acidez estomacal ¿mariposas? Eso es tan ridículo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, había tenido una noche de perros, salí de la habitación de invitados y fui directo a la habitación que compartía con Heidi a buscar algo de ropa para tomar una ducha y cambiarme, llamé un par de veces sin respuesta y a la tercera vez entré encontrándome la habitación vaciá, abrí el guardarropa y sus cosas no estaban, se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Tomé una ducha rápida y salí de la habitación, me encontré con Emily en las escaleras y me dijo que mis hermanas estaban desayunado en el jardín con tía Renée y fui a reunirme con ellas.

-Buenos días.-saludé sentándome entre Bella y Alice.

-Apuesto a que no tuviste una buena noche.-murmuró Bella dándome una mirada apenada, de seguro escuchó el escándalo que provocó Heidi al tirar todo en la habitación.

-Heidi y yo terminamos, y esta vez, es definitivo.-Bella tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón, Alice comenzó a chillar y se lanzó a mis brazos felicitándome por "mi decisión", y tía Renée sólo me sonrió aunque yo sabía que quería ponerse a saltar de alegría.

.

.

**HEIDI POV**

Mi vuelo fue anunciado y tras suspirar me puse en pie para dirigirme a la puerta de abordaje. Una vez en mi asiento permití que una solitaria lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, sabía lo que me esperaba cuando "mi padre" se enterara de mi rompimiento con Emmett, para nada le haría gracia pero ya no podía más con esta farsa, él se merece ser feliz y a mi lado nunca lo sería.

Cómo ser feliz conmigo cuando mi vida es una completa mierda, cosa que le debo a Marco Fiorelli. Mi madre se casó con él cuando yo tenía sólo tres años de edad, era viudo y tenía un hijo de cuatro años, Alistair, que necesitaba una madre, así que poco le importó casarse con ella siendo madre soltera y de una clase humilde, después de todo necesitaba una niñera más que una esposa.

Los siguientes años no fueron tan malos, Marco estaba poco en casa y eso era un alivio ya que yo no era de su agrado, mi relación con Alistair era excelente, siempre me estaba cuidando y protegiendo de todos los que se burlaban de mí en la escuela, para mí era mi héroe de dorada armadura y terminé enamorándome de él.

Poco después de que cumplí once años mi madre murió en un accidente de trafico, fue un golpe muy duro para mí y el único que estuvo a mi lado para darme una palabra de aliento de nuevo fue Alistair, pero poco después él también me dejó ya que se marchó a estudiar fuera y nunca volvió. Marco vio la oportunidad de quedar bien ante los ojos de los demás y se quedó a cargo de mí, todo mundo hablaba de lo bueno y caritativo que era por hacerse cargo de una chiquilla que no era nada suyo, pero lo que nadie sabía era que hacia de mi vida un maldito infierno.

Siempre me humillaba y menospreciaba, nunca perdía oportunidad para hacerlo a cada minuto de cada maldito día. Hasta que hace un tiempo todo cambió, comenzó a comprarme ropa de marca y linda, me llevaba a las fiestas y reuniones de sociedad y siempre estaba queriendo meterme por los ojos de Emmett, hasta que lo logró. Emmett me caía bien pero yo no tenía interés de ningún tipo hacia él, pues mi corazón tenía dueño y ese era Alistair aunque para él sólo era su hermanita, se lo hice saber a Marco y me dijo, mejor dicho, me ordenó que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por meterme a la cama de Emmett y conseguir ser la señora Swan, ya que era la única forma de salvarse de la ruina.

Por miedo, o tal vez por estupidez, le hice caso, comencé a salir con Emmett y me refugié en una coraza de altanería y frivolidad, maté todo lo bueno que había en mí y me convertí en el títere de ese maldito, pero ya no más.

-Señorita, hemos llegado.-parpadeé un par de veces al escuchar la voz de la azafata y me dí cuenta de que el avión estaba casi vacío, tan metida estaba en mis pensamiento que ni siquiera cuenta me dí que ya había aterrizado el avión.

-Gracias.-murmuré poniéndome en pie y caminé hacia la salida.

Una vez busqué mi maleta salí en busca de un taxi, no demoré mucho en encontrar uno y mucho menos tardé en llegar a "mi casa", suspiré sonoramente para darme valor y poder entrar, llamé un par de veces y una de las chicas del servicio me abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Heidi, creímos que no volvería hasta dentro de unos días.-la chica tomó mi maleta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, ¿dónde está mi... padre?

-En su despacho con el joven Alistair.-ante la mención de ese nombre mi corazón dio un vuelco, _ha regresado_, pensé sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz. Asentí y con paso firme caminé hasta allá.

_No hay marcha atrás, esta vez no va a poder convencerte de seguir con esto_, me dije para mis adentros y entré al despacho sin siquiera llamar, por lo que los ojos de "mi padre" llamearon llenos de furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruñó y levanté la barbilla con altivez, Alistair se giró para verme y me sonrió de forma cálida.

-La boda se canceló.-dije y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡¿Ahora que hiciste estúpida?!-gritó y de tres zancadas se situó frente a mí soltándome una sonora bofetada.

-¡Terminé con Emmett, eso hice! ¡Ya no pienso seguir siendo un maldito títere que manejas a tu antojo y beneficio!-grité de vuelta luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-Eres una maldita desagradecida.-levantó la mano para golpearme de nuevo, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó.

-No te atrevas a golpearla de nuevo.-Alistair se encontraba entre su padre y yo, de nuevo protegiéndome, como cuando eramos niños.

-¡No la defiendas! Estamos a nada de tener que vivir bajo un puente y ésta estúpida arruinó la única salvación que teníamos.

-Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer, pero no tienes ningún derecho a insultarla y mucho menos a golpearla.-Marco se quedó pensativo y sus ojos brillaron de forma siniestra, tanto que me dieron escalofríos.

-Cómo no se me ocurrió antes, no había necesidad de usar a ésta inservible. Hijo, tú serás quien nos salve.-¿de qué diablos está hablando éste maldito enfermo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso padre?-preguntó confuso Alistair.

-Mañana mismo viajaras a Jacksonville, tienes que hacer que Alice Swan se enamore de ti a como de lugar.-mi mirada buscó la de Alistair, él no podía prestarse a algo como eso, no podía.

-Lo haré.-respondió con voz baja sin dejar de verme-. Pero a ella la dejaras en paz.

-¡No lo hagas! No te conviertas en una pieza más en su tablero de juego, tú no.-le pedí con desesperación, Alistair era bueno y no era justo que la ambición de su padre acabara con eso también.

-No te metas, este no es tu asunto.-me tomó por el brazo y me llevo casi a rastras hasta la puerta principal-. Fuera de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte.-abrió la puerta y me solté de su agarre.

-No puedes echarla así papá, ¿a dónde ira?

-Por eso no te preocupes Alistair, estaré mejor en cualquier parte que aquí.-salí de la casa sintiéndome libre, por fin las grilletes que me ataban a esta maldita cárcel se habían rotó.

Me senté en la acera y abrí mi bolso, lo único que saqué de la casa, para ver con cuanto dinero en efectivo contaba, era poco, pero me alcanzaría para buscar un hotel decente y pasar esta noche. Me levanté y tras suspirar comencé a caminar, unos minutos después alguien gritando mi nombre me hizo parar.

-¡Heidi, espera!-Alistair corría para alcanzarme y cuando llegó a mi lado me tendió un pequeño trozo de papel-. Es la dirección de una amiga, ella y su esposo te recibirán en su casa.-lo tomé y sacó su billetera.

-Iré a casa de tus amigos, pero no aceptaré tu dinero.-me ignoró por completo y sacó unos billetes.

-Por favor Heidi, tomalo. Necesitaras comprar ropa, artículos personales y te hará falta.-aún con resistencia tomé el dinero y tras suspirar me abrazó-. Todo estará bien, te aseguro que toda estará bien.-susurró y su abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

-Eso quiero creer.-me separé de él y dí media vuelta para irme...

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!... Y después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia he vuelto, este capi es algo así como de relleno, tenía que sacar a Heidi, de momento, e integrar un nuevo personaje, Alistair, que será sumamente importante para cierta situación más adelante... Por fin el asunto del plagio de resolvió y he terminado "Caminos Cruzados" pero he comenzado a subir la secuela, si les interesa la encontraran en mi perfil, así que tendré que repartir mi tiempo entre ambos Fic's, sé que dije que eso de escribir dos historia de forma simultanea no es lo mío pero no pude resistirme...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Capítulo beteado por Daymelis Ramos, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Daymelis hermosa muchas gracias por darte un tiempito para corregir mis horrores.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

**BELLA POV.**

El tiempo corre demasiado rápido cuando eres feliz, y yo afortunadamente lo era. A penas puedo creer los cambios que mi vida a tenido desde el accidente, pero sobre todo aún me parece increíble que Edward esté conmigo y me ame, tanto como yo a él. En estos meses han pasado muchas cosas, Emmett regresó a Nueva York unos días después de que Heidi se marchará, sinceramente yo creía que su rompimiento sería como los muchos anteriores y volverían en un par de días, pero no, para sorpresa de todos esta vez fue definitivo.

Mi hermano venía a visitarnos frecuentemente y en sus ultimas visitas siempre estaba buscando un pretexto para estar cerca de Rosalie, además han salido un par de veces a cenar, al cine o simplemente a caminar por la playa, estoy casi segura que entre esos dos pasa algo y muy pronto nos darán la buena noticia de que están saliendo. Alice decidió quedarse por una temporada en Jacksonville, abrió una pequeña boutique y sus diseños se venden muy bien, y como no si ese pequeño duende tiene un gran talento, hace unos meses conoció a Alistair Fiorelli, nada más y nada menos que el hermanastro de Heidi y comenzaron a salir, mi hermana está realmente entusiasmada con esa relación y aunque parece un buen chico hay algo en él que no termina por convencerme, la forma en que ve a mi hermana no es la de alguien enamorado, solo espero que no vaya a romperle el corazón.

Mis padres vinieron por mi cumpleaños, fue una celebración intima, solo la familia y por supuesto los Cullen. He de admitir que esa reunión me tenía un poco, o mejor dicho, muy nerviosa, temía la reacción de Charlie al conocer a mi novio, pero afortunadamente todo fue perfecto y mis padres adoraron a Edward. Aunque noté a mi madre, a tía Renée y a Esme algo raras... como nerviosas, pareciera que escondieran algún secreto de vida o muerte y temiesen que por un descuido fuese revelado, pero debió ser solo mi imaginación.

Por otra parte hacía unas semanas recibí una inesperada visita, después de meses sin saber de ella, precisamente desde aquella discusión telefónica que tuvimos, Tanya estuvo en Jacksonville...

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Edward y yo estábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble en el jardín de mi casa, él jugaba con los dedos de mi mano mientras charlábamos y reíamos. Un tímido carraspeo tras nosotros rompió nuestra burbuja y al levantar la mirada me encontré con Tanya.

—Hola. Lamento interrumpir... eh... yo...

—Hola Tanya, es un placer conocerte al fin, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Edward se puso en pie y saludó a mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

—El placer es mío, Bella también me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward rodeándolo con fuerza—. Gracias por devolvernos a la Bells de antes, y realmente espero que la hagas feliz o de lo contrario ya te las verás conmigo. Te aseguro que no quieres tenerme como enemiga, conozco gente que conoce gente que puede hacerte desaparecer sin dejar la más mínima huella.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, confía en mí. Las dejaré solas para que hablen. —Se despidió de mí con un casto beso en los labios y de Tanya con un beso en la mejilla.

—Te traje un obsequio. —Tanya se sentó en el césped frente a mí y me tendió una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel azul con un moño blanco.

—No tenías que traerme nada, mi cumpleaños ya pasó al igual que navidad. —Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro de frustración por mis palabras.

—Solo toma la bendita caja, Bella.

Tomé la dichosa caja y rasgue el papel, antes de abrirla volteé a ver a Tanya que estaba de lo más entretenida jugando nerviosamente con las hebras de césped, abrí la caja y un jadeo de sorpresa salió de mis labios al ver lo que contenía.

Con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos saqué la medalla de la caja, me había negado a saber cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Tanya y las olimpiadas por lo cual desconocía completamente si había ganado o no, levanté la mirada encontrándome con la de Tanya y abrí la boca para decir algo pero el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, al ver el estado en el que me encontraba ella rompió el silencio que nos envolvía.

—No me vayas a decir que no la puedes aceptar, esa medalla de oro tenía tu nombre escrito desde que ganaste el pase a los olímpicos y...

Se quedó callada y bajo el rostro para que no la viera llorar, algo típico de Tanya Denali, odiaba mostrarse débil y llorar, según ella era una muestra de debilidad en las personas. Alargué mi mano hasta tomar la suya y segundos después ambas llorábamos abrazadas como todas unas Magdalenas.

—Te agradezco que quieras dármela, aunque sigo pensando que fue una estupidez que te arriesgaras, pero eres tú quién debe tenerla. —Limpió sus lágrimas y negó sonriendo tristemente.

—Es tuya y no me discutas, tú eres terca y yo lo soy mucho más. Quería traértela para tu cumpleaños, pero mis terapias me lo impidieron. —Al notar la confusión en mi rostro continuó hablando—. Una lesión en mi hombro, nada grave pero... aún así dejaré la gimnasia.

—Si dejarás la gimnasia entonces fue algo serio. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—Bella, vi lo que esas chicas hacen y te aseguro que son realmente buenas, una rutina simple ya no me sería de ayuda y si hubiese sido más precavida en aquella ocasión yo... —Dejó la frase inconclusa y suspiró.

—Lo sé, podrías realizar una rutina más compleja. Pero Tanya debes dejar de sentirte culpable, todo pasa por una razón y te lo digo yo que tantas veces renegué de mi suerte cuando me enteré que no podría volver a caminar.

—Cambiemos de tema, no quiero que ambas terminemos deprimidas, mejor cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en estos meses? ¿Qué tal tu relación con Edward?

Con una sonrisa tonta de enamorada en mi rostro procedí a contarle todo con lujo de detalles.

_**End The Flash Back**_

.

.

—Tu maleta está lista. —La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme con eso Allie. —Le agradecí con una sonrisa que me devolvió, aunque estoy segura de que al ver lo que empacó la querré matar.

Edward y yo cumplíamos ocho meses de noviazgo y para celebrar pasaríamos el fin de semana en una casa que tienen los Cullen en una playa privada que se encuentra a unas horas de aquí, e iríamos solos.

—Alistair irá mañana a tomar algunas fotografías y me pidió que lo acompañe... —Oh si, había olvidado que Alistair es fotógrafo—. Después iremos a comer y... ¡presiento que me pedirá matrimonio!

—Alice, hace tan solo unos meses que están saliendo ¿no crees que te estás adelantando demasiado? —Esa sonrisa soñadora típica en toda mujer enamorada iluminó su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo amo y él a mí, no tiene caso esperar más. Además no he dicho que sea algo seguro, solo es un presentimiento. —Se escuchó el sonido del timbre y mi corazón dió un salto nervioso-. De seguro es tu Romeo. ¿Le avisaste a Maria de tu fin de semana romántico?

—Jasper le avisó que no podría tomar las terapias hasta la próxima semana, y no es un fin de semana romántico. —Esto último lo dije en un susurro y mi hermana negó con diversión.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta resonaron antes de que esta se abriera permitiéndome ver a Edward.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada, provocando que me olvidara hasta de respirar por unos segundos.

—Sí —respondí no muy segura, las manos me temblaban y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Edward me tomó en brazos y salimos de la habitación seguidos por Alice que traía en sus manos mi maleta, una vez fuera de la casa Edward me dejó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto del coche y después metió mi maleta en la parte trasera del Volvo, mientras Sam metía en la cajuela mi silla. Mi hermana se despidió de nosotros y después fue el turno de tía Renée que recién venía llegando con Emily de hacer la compra.

—Cuidala mucho Edward y diviértanse. —Tía Renée me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y cerró la puerta del coche.

Edward puso el coche en marcha y suspiré sonoramente para tratar inútilmente de calmar mis nervios, no entiendo por qué estaba tan nerviosa después de todo no tenía por que estarlo, claro, obviando el hecho de que estaré sola con Edward por tres días.

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio, aunque Edward tenía la mirada clavada en el carretera y se notaba un tanto distraído y pensativo. Casi una hora después me aventuré a preguntar...

—¿Ocurre algo? —Volteó a verme y me sonrió.

—No, es solo que Jasper me dijo algo que me dejo un tanto intranquilo. —Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio pero yo necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Jasper, tal vez yo pudiera ayudarlo en algo.

—¿Él está bien? —pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera algo más.

—Físicamente sí, pero anímicamente está devastado. Se enamoró de una chica que solo lo ve como su mejor amigo—. Pero qué chica tan tonta Jasper es un gran chico, pobre debe de estarlo pasando realmente mal.

—Pues qué tonta, Jazz es un chico apuesto y cualquiera daría lo que fuera por llamar su atención. —Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no cambia duda, aún sentía celos de Jasper, ¿le es tan difícil entender que él es solo un gran amigo?, es más lo veo como si fuera mi hermano.

—Haré de cuenta que no has dicho nada. —Su comentario me molestó demasiado, definitivamente sí le es muy difícil de entender.

—Oh no, no ignores mis palabras tal vez esté sopesando la posibilidad de cambiarte por Jasper. —Apretó el volante con fuerza y gruñó.

Durante el resto del camino ninguno volvió a decir nada, y a diferencia de un rato atrás, ahora el silencio que nos rodeaba era tenso, demasiado tenso. En ningún momento deje de ver por la ventanilla, cosa que mi cuello resintió ¡genial! Ahora tendré tortícolis. Edward detuvo el coche frente a una hermosa casa de apariencia rustica, de dos plantas y pintada de color blanco, bajó del coche y lo rodeó para ayudarme a salir. Una vez frente a la puerta, sin emitir palabra alguna y con algo de trabajo, me dio las llaves para que abriera y así lo hice.

—¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo? —pregunté cuando me dejó en el sofá.

—No estoy molesto contigo, Bella te amo tanto que no puedo siquiera imaginar que no estés a mi lado. —A mí me pasa exactamente igual, pero aún así sigo esperando que un día se dé cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él y me deje.

—También te amo y mientras me quieras a tu lado aquí estaré.

—Entonces estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, ya que no permitiré que te alejes de mí nunca. —Una sonrisa enorme se plantó en mi rostro por sus palabras, la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo y deseo con todo mi corazón que sea una realidad.

Acarició mi mejilla y besó castamente mis labios antes de salir por nuestras cosas al coche, las subió a nuestras habitaciones y después pasamos el resto del día en la playa comiendo sándwiches y jugando cuanto juego de mesa encontró Edward en la casa.

Edward insistió en que nos quedáramos un rato más en la playa para ver el atardecer, así que ahora estábamos sentados en la arena, yo entre sus piernas y con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, esperando a que el sol comenzara a caer.

Era como estar viendo una obra realizada por el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos, el cielo azul se comenzó a cubrir con distintos matices de naranja y amarillo a medida que el sol en tonalidades rojas descendía acercándose al horizonte envolviéndonos en una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, anunciando la llegada de la noche ocultándose lentamente hasta finalmente desaparecer.

—Es tan hermoso y pacifico ¿no lo crees? —Solo pude asentir pues estaba completamente absorta en la hermosa vista frente a nosotros.

Sus labios dejaron un beso húmedo en mi cuello mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, giré mi rostro quedando frente a frente y acorté la distancia que nos separaba, el beso que comenzó suave y calmado terminó volviéndose necesitado y apasionado, Edward se puso rígido de un momento a otro y terminó con el beso de manera un tanto brusca dejándome totalmente desconcertada.

—Debes de estar cansada, mejor volvamos a la casa —dijo apresuradamente poniéndose en pie y tomándome en sus brazos.

Cuando me dejó en mi habitación le pedí que me acercara mi maleta y después de dejarla sobre la cama apenas murmuró un "te dejaré para que te cambies" y salió rápidamente de la habitación. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Por que sinceramente no entiendo que diablos pasó para que Edward cambiara su actitud de forma tan radical, suspiré completamente frustrada, abrí la maleta y nada más ver lo que Alice metió en ella casi me desmayó. Comencé a sacar las prendas buscando un pijama decente pero cada prenda que sacaba era más pequeña que la anterior.

Al final lo mejor que encontré fue un camisón de seda con detalles de encaje color azul y con resignación me cambié; sí ahora podía cambiarme de ropa sin necesitar ayuda no me era una tarea fácil pero si muy satisfactoria. Unos minutos después Edward volvió a entrar a la habitación, quitó la maleta de la cama y al verme tragó en seco mientras me recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada causando que me sonrojara.

Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a la cama para ayudarme a meter bajo las sábanas y, no sé cómo pasó, sólo sé que de un momento a otro Edward se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre mí, literalmente. Nuestros labios casi se rozaban y aunque me moría de ganas por acortar la distancia que nos separaba no lo hice, pero para mi sorpresa él lo hizo.

Sus labios se movían de forma fiera y demandante sobre los míos, mis manos se aferraban a sus cabellos acercándolo más a mí y una de sus manos comenzó a vagar de manera tímida por mi cuerpo, solté su cabello y acaricié su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su playera y en un repentino momento de valentía metí mi mano bajo la tela acariciando su piel, pero mi valentía se esfumó cuando Edward se aparto de mí sentándose en el borde la cama.

—Bella yo... no quiero que creas que si te traje aquí fue para... bueno para que pasara...

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo —le dije interrumpiendo su nervioso discurso—. Y entiendo si tú no...

Sus labios volvieron a buscar los míos y cuando bajo lentamente el tirante derecho de mi camisón algo dentro de mi estomago se retorció, anticipando lo que pasaría después...

* * *

**Hola! Ejemm ¿aún hay alguien por aquí? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero en serio que no pude hacerlo antes y les pido un millón de disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y díganme ¿quién será esa chica de la que está enamorado Jazz? Se aceptan teorías ;)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Capítulo beteado por Daymelis Ramos, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, POR FAVOR.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

**BELLA POV.**

Desde hacía ya unos minutos que estaba despierta, pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a darme cuenta de que lo sucedido anoche no había sido más que un sueño, uno maravilloso; pero sueño al fin. La habitación estaba en completo silencio permitiéndome escuchar el relajante ruido de las olas y las gaviotas en la playa, de pronto unas suaves caricias en mi rostro me sobresaltaron y abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con mi Adonis personal.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se disculpó Edward regalándome una sonrisa y por Dios que casi me da un ataque al percatarme de ciertas cosas.

Edward estaba en mi cama, acostado de lado con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, viéndome con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que lo único que medio cubría mi cuerpo, bueno, nuestros cuerpos desnudos era la sábana, la cual por cierto subí hasta mi cuello completamente avergonzada, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y mi cara se encendió al comprender que anoche fue real, anoche Edward y yo hicimos el amor.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —murmuró Edward acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

—Apenas escasos quince minutos, ¿sabes? Verte dormir es... fascinante —por la forma en la que pronunció esa última palabra estaba segura de que de nuevo hablé dormida.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —Pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior y sintiéndome aún más avergonzada.

—No mucho, sólo pronunciaste mi nombre un par de veces acompañado de un te amo —suspiré, y no sé si por alivio o por la forma en que sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo trazando figuras al azar, por lo que me ha dicho Alice tiendo a divagar y decir una sarta de incoherencias mientras duermo, al menos ésta no fue la ocasión.

—Te amo tanto que hasta dormida te lo digo —bromeé quitando un mechón de cabello de su frente y mis dedos se perdieron en sus hebras cobrizas jugando con ellas.

Sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron con apenas una suave caricia, provocando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina ante ese pequeño roce.

—Bueno yo no te lo digo mientras duermo, al menos no que yo sepa, pero te amo. Te amo con todo mi ser y tenerte a mi lado es lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

Emocionada por sus palabras busqué sus labios que gustosos me recibieron, Edward me besó con suavidad y ternura haciéndome suspirar ¡Dios!

_¿Es posible que a cada segundo que pasa me enamore más de este hombre?_ Por supuesto que sí, con cada beso, caricia, mirada o simple palabra se metía un poquito más profundo en mi corazón, de dónde no podría y no quería sacarlo. Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de respirar nos obligó, Edward suspiró sonoramente y besó la punta de mi nariz para después sonreír.

— ¿Qué te parece un relajante baño en el jacuzzi antes de desayunar?

Sólo atiné a asentir, Edward salió de la cama y completamente sonrojada desvié la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo, aunque no pude evitar mirar de reojo como se ponía su bóxer para después entrar al baño. Sólo tardó unos cuantos minutos en volver, se acercó a la cama y trató de quitarme la sábana pero se lo impedí apretándola contra mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido por mi reacción.

—Estoy desnuda —respondí de forma obvia y Edward comenzó a reír dejándose caer en la cama—. ¡Oye no te rías!

Tomé una de las almohadas y la estampé contra su rostro, ocasionando con eso que sus risas cesaran, se incorporó hincándose en la cama y sonrió ladinamente antes de lanzarse sobre mí y comenzar a hacerme cosquillas. Trataba inútilmente sacármelo de encima y entre risas le pedía que se detuviera pero no me hacía mucho caso, después de unos minutos se detuvo y besó mis labios de forma casta.

—No bebes sentir pena conmigo, además ya te he visto desnuda —ok en eso tiene razón pero... al diablo con la vergüenza.

Respiré profundamente para darme valor y asentí, Edward se levantó y me cargó al estilo novia, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, el cual estaba casi segura tenía un color rojo escarlata intenso. Con cuidado me metió en el jacuzzi para después hacerlo él y acomodarse tras de mí envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura, sus labios recorrieron la distancia entre mi cuello y mi clavícula dejando un camino de húmedos besos, con su mano echó mi cabello a un lado y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello bajando a mi espalda arrancándome un par de gemidos, mi cuerpo de pronto comenzó a arder anhelando más que besos y caricias, pero Edward tenía otros planes.

Tomó la esponja y comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo, así que nos duchamos sin llegar a más que besos y caricias y aunque la excitación en ambos era más que evidente, no pasó a más de eso.

Gracias a que con mi silla podía desplacerme por la cocina entre risas y uno que otro beso ambos preparamos el desayuno, fue algo tan natural que pareciera teníamos años haciéndolo. Después de desayunar Edward me dijo que saldríamos a la playa, acepté y al salir de la casa mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver un hermoso caballo blanco esperándonos.

— ¿Es lo qué estoy pensando? —pregunté señalando el caballo con mi cabeza.

—Si estás pensando que iremos a dar un paseo, sí, acertaste —respondió besando mi frente.

Me montó al dichoso animal y él se montó detrás de mí, tomó las riendas y cerré los ojos con pánico cuando el caballo comenzó a moverse.

—Tranquila, es un animal muy dócil. Además no dejaré que te pase nada —sonriendo giré mi rostro y lo besé.

— ¿De dónde sacaste un caballo? —Pregunté ya más tranquila y disfrutando del momento.

—Pedí que lo trajeran esta mañana, es de Carlisle. Feliz aniversario —esto último lo susurró en mi oído causándome escalofríos.

—Técnicamente aún faltan algunas horas para nuestro aniversario, te recuerdo que me pediste que fuera tu novia casi a media noche —ambos nos soltamos a reír y después nos sumergimos en un agradable silencio.

Cuando volvimos a la casa ya era algo tarde. Cominos en la terraza y nos quedamos ahí charlando por un largo momento. Por la noche Edward me subió a la habitación, me acercó mi maleta a la cama y salió dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo más rápido que pude cambié mi ropa por uno de los diminutos camisones que Alice había metido en mi maleta, cepillé mi cabello y me dispuse a esperar que Edward volviera.

Pasó media hora, una hora y Edward no volvió. Miré por milésima vez el reloj y ya era más de las once de la noche, estiré la mano para apagar la luz de la lámpara y ver si podía conciliar el sueño, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

—Creí que ya no vendrías, es más pensé que ya estabas dormido —Edward entró y se sentó a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Estaba... ocupado, vamos quiero mostrarte algo —se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos.

Al salir de la habitación y ver que se dirigía a la habitación de enfrente mi ceño se frunció y le di una mirada interrogante a Edward, que sólo me sonrió y besó el tope de mi cabeza, le ayudé a abrir la puerta y mi confusión se esfumó siendo reemplazada por la sorpresa ante lo que vi, el lugar estaba iluminado sólo por la tenue luz de las velas que estaban estratégicamente distribuidas por la habitación, había pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el piso y en medio de la cama un te amo escrito con los mismos pétalos.

—Ahora sí, feliz aniversario amor —mis manos fueron hasta su cabello y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

—Feliz aniversario —murmuré sobre sus labios antes besarlo.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien dí el primer paso y con mi lengua tímidamente delineé su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que Edward sin pensar me otorgó. De pronto mi cuerpo fue depositado suavemente sobre el colchón y sus labios abandonaron los míos. Mi respiración era irregular igual que la de él, lentamente subió mi camisón hasta sacármelo dejándome solamente con mis braguitas y sujetador.

Mis manos ávidas comenzaron a desabotonar los botones de su camisa y con premura me deshice de ella, nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar de forma demandante y apasionada, su mano fue hasta el broche de mi sujetador y justo cuando Edward estaba por desabrocharlo su celular comenzó a sonar.

—T-tienes que contestar p-puede ser... importante —me las ingenié para decir con voz entrecortada, él bufó exasperado y tomó el celular de la mesita de noche.

—Es Jasper —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de la cama—. ¿Qué pasa Jazz? —preguntó y espero una respuesta—. ¿Dónde está? Sí, muchas gracias, voy para allá.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? —le pregunté cuando cortó la llamada.

—Encontraron a Jasper cerca de aquí, tengo que ir por él —respondió buscando su camisa y se la puso.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

—Tranquila no le pasó nada, sólo está... ebrio —se acercó a la cama y me besó dulcemente—. Lo lamento yo...

—Shhhh no te disculpes, anda ve a buscarlo —le dije con una sonrisa para que notara que todo estaba bien y lo estaba, no tenía por qué molestarme con él.

Volvió a besarme rápidamente, me dio mi camisón del suelo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. No podía creerlo ¿Jasper ebrio? ¡Dios! Debía estar realmente mal por esa chica, él era un bebedor ocasional, en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo nunca lo había visto tomar más de dos copas.

Suspiré sonoramente, me puse mi camisón y abracé una almohada, cerré los ojos y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó por un momento, Edward estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado y por su ceño fruncido puedo apostar que su sueño no era para nada tranquilo, delineé el contorno de su rostro y suspiró, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se despertara.

—Hola. No dormiste muy bien ¿verdad? —negó y suspiró lleno de frustración.

—Definitivamente no fue mi mejor noche, me impactó ver a mi hermano así. ¿Sabes? Lloró hasta quedarse dormido y me siento impotente por no poder ayudarlo, pero no sé qué hacer.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricié suavemente su cabello sin saber qué más hacer. No me gustaba para nada ver a Edward así de abatido, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo para ayudarle? Nos quedamos en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que Edward se movió para sacar algo del cajón de la mesita de noche, tomó mi mano y dejó algo sobre ella para después cerrarla en un puño.

—Con lo que pasó no pude dártelo anoche —abrí la mano encontrándome con una fina cadenita de la cual pendía un hermoso dije en forma de mariposa.

—Oh Edward, es perfecto. Gracias —acarició con ternura mi mejilla y me ayudó a ponérmelo.

De nuevo juntos preparamos el desayuno y estábamos por terminar cuando un Jasper con cara de zombi entró a la cocina, nos dio un mirada apenada y se sentó. Edward puso una taza de café frente a él y tras suspirar le dio un sorbo, nos sumergimos en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

—Lamento lo de noche, era su aniversario y yo simplemente lo arruiné —murmuró Jazz sin dejar de ver a la nada.

— ¿Qué pasó Jazz? Tú no eres así —dije y sus ojos ahora opacados por una gran tristeza se posaron en los míos.

—Alice se va a casar con Alistair, se lo propuso la tarde de ayer y ella aceptó.

—No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con que tú... ¡Oh por Dios! —Me quedé callada cuando la comprensión llegó a mí, ¿Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice?

—Sí Bella, estoy enamorado de Alice. La amo con todo mi corazón pero ella sólo ve en mí a un gran amigo, un amigo al que se le rompió el corazón cuando ella se lanzó a mis brazos chillando emocionada que se iba a casar —Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas sorprendidos por lo que escuchamos, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Alice fuera esa chica que le robó el corazón a mi cuñado.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Sé sincero y dile lo que sientes —le aconsejó Edward y yo asentí en acuerdo, pero Jasper negó sonriendo tristemente.

—No Edward. No puedo decirle que la amo. Si lo hago la perderé definitivamente y prefiero tenerla cerca aunque sólo sea como mi amiga.

No podía creer que las cosas sean tan complicadas, Jasper enamorado de Alice, ella enamorada de Alistair y no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que él no la amaba y no la haría feliz, si tan sólo mi hermana se diera cuenta de que Jasper era el indicado para ella...

* * *

**Hola, primero que nada me presento. Mi nombre es Daniela y soy prima de Tania (tany cullen) como ustedes la conocen. El motivo por el cual les pedí que leyeran esta nota y el por qué yo estoy publicando el capítulo, es que mi prima está hospitalizada desde el miércoles por la noche, desde hace días que no se sentía bien pero no dijo nada ni fue a ver un doctor... tiene neumonia y por no haberse atendido a tiempo todo se complico, hoy por la mañana el Doc. nos informó que el tratamiento no estaba teniendo los resultados esperados y que lo cambiarían por uno más fuerte, el caso es que por la tarde yo volví al hospital y me encuentro con la noticia de que hubo complicaciones y la han tenido que trasladar a terapia intensiva. Cuando la vi el jueves por la mañana me pidió que cuando Daymelis, su beta, tuviera listo el capítulo lo publicara y les avisara de lo ocurrido así que aquí estoy. Chicas su situación no es la mejor, y aunque todos tenemos la certeza de que se pondrá bien, todo está en manos de Dios. Así que me atrevo a pedirles que la tengan presente en sus oraciones para que Dios la ayude a salir pronto de esto. **

**Por último, no sé si alguien de acá lea la secuela del Fic Caminos Cruzados, esa historia también yo la actualizaré en cuanto tenga el capítulo corregido, que ya está en manos de Daymelis.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**ROSALIE POV.**

Hacia ya casi un mes desde que terminé mi carrera y ahora el siguiente paso era montar mi propio taller mecánico, estuve buscando por un par de semanas hasta que encontré el local apropiado para ello, pero no era precisamente aquí en Jacksonville. Después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas al tema un centenar de veces, tomé la decisión de mudarme a New York, mi relación con Emmett ha avanzado mucho en los últimos meses y aunque él viene cada que puede... siento que no es suficiente el tiempo que estamos juntos.

No he hablado de esto con nadie, es más, mi familia ni siquiera sabe que Emmett y yo estamos juntos, aunque estoy segura de que lo sospechan. Esme y mis hermanos no creo que pongan alguna objeción cuando se enteren, Carlisle por otra parte se pondrá un poco histérico al saber que su "pequeña niña" se mudará a una enorme cuidad desconocida, pero terminará aceptándolo al comprender que eso me hace feliz.

El sonido de mi puerta al ser abierta me sacó de mis pensamientos, despegué la mirada del techo y me encontré con Esme apoyada en el marco de la puerta y me veía con diversión.

— ¿En qué pensabas? Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que ni escuchaste cuando te llamé.

—Nada importante —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Sólo para avisaste que voy a casa de Renée para ayudarle con... —antes de que terminara la oración yo ya había saltado fuera de mi cama y estaba de pie junto a ella.

—Voy contigo, Emmett llega hoy y quiero estar en su casa cuando llegue —Esme no dijo nada sólo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Jasper curioso al vernos bajar las escaleras.

—A casa de los Swan.

—Las acompaño, después de todo no tengo nada más interesante que hacer —comentó de forma desinteresada, pero sus ojos brillaban demostrando todo lo contrario.

Salimos los tres de la casa y nos montamos en el coche de Esme, el trayecto a casa de Bella nunca me pareció tan largo como hoy, lo cual atribuí a mis nervios por hablar con Emmett sobre mis planes de mudarme y a mis ganas locas por verlo. Al llegar prácticamente salí volando del coche y casi corrí hasta la puerta, pero no alcancé ni a rozar el timbre cuando esta fue abierta por una sonriente Alice enganchada al brazo de Alistair.

— ¡Hola Rose! —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo efusivo, Alistair por su parte sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo que yo correspondí de igual manera—. Me alegra verte, tengo mucho que hablar contigo pero será después. Ahora Alistair y yo vamos de salida.

Jasper llegó a mi lado y en cuanto vio a Alistair pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensó, tensión que disminuyo considerablemente al ver a mi pequeña cuñada y ella lo saludara con un beso muy cerca de los labios, cosa que no sé si fue intencional o no. Algo que me preocupa, y demasiado he de agregar, es que los sentimientos de Jasper hacia Alice van mucho más allá de una simple amistad, lo conozco demasiado bien como para asegurarlo, y esto sin duda terminará lastimandolo, pues ella desafortunadamente no le corresponde.

—Alice cielo se nos hace tarde —la aludida sonrió ampliamente y besó la mejilla de Alistair, de reojo pude ver como mi hermano desvió la mirada de la pareja.

—Nos vemos después chicos —se despidió y antes de subirse al auto de Alistair ambos saludaron a Esme que sacaba no sé que cosas del coche.

Jazz fue a ayudar a nuestra madre y yo entré a la casa, al no ver a Renée en la sala fui a buscarla a la cocina pero tampoco estaba, me acerqué a la ventana para ver si estaba en el jardín y efectivamente se encontraba allí arreglando los rosales, ahora entiendo que era lo que Esme estaba bajando del coche. Una sonrisa boba se formo en mi rostro cuando unos muy conocidos brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y solté un sonoro suspiro cuando Emmett besó mi mejilla, lo había echado tanto de menos.

— ¿Cuando llegaste? —pregunté girándome para quedar frente a él.

—No hace más de media hora, de hecho justo ahora iba a tu casa pero al salir me he encontrado con Jasper y Esme —acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras de mi oreja y su toque me causo escalofríos.

Me pregunto ¿cómo es que Emmett logra causar estas reacciones en mí? Nunca antes un hombre me había hecho sentir así, con él es todo tan diferente, tan intenso que la más mínima caricia me descoloca por completo. Sus labios atraparon los míos y Dios bendito de que forma, me besó con pasión y desenfreno, me besó como si no existiera un mañana y estos fueran los últimos minutos de nuestras vidas, nos separamos cuando la necesidad de oxigeno nos obligo, mi respiración era errática y mi pulso estaba tan acelerado que pareciera acabada de dar diez vueltas a la manzana, tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces para lograr calmarme un poco y poder hablar.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijimos ambos al unisono, lo que causo nuestras risas.

—Vamos a la sala, allí podremos hablar tranquilos y sin molestias. Después de todo mi tía, mi suegra y mi cuñado se tardarán un buen rato en el jardín —comentó con la mirada perdida en la ventana, me giré para ver lo qué él veía y efectivamente los tres estaban de lo más entretenidos con los rosales.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —le pregunté cuando nos sentamos en el sofá de una plaza, obviamente yo me senté en su regazo, uno de sus brazos me mantenía sujeta por la cintura y con su mano libre jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Es algo complicado, que no sé cómo explicar —se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente, cosa que para nada me dio buena espina, ¿tan grave es lo que me dirá?—. Rose, la empresa está atravesando por una mala racha, no es algo alarmante pero si es necesario que esté al pendiente y, lamentablemente, mis viajes a Jacksonville se verán seriamente afectados por eso. Al menos en seis semanas no podré venir a verte.

—Emmett, voy a hacerte una pregunta y tienes que responderme con toda sinceridad, ¿me amas? —frunció el ceño con disgusto por mi pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla, necesitaba una respuesta para poder decirle mis planes.

— ¡Claro que te amo! Nunca, y escuchame muy bien Rosalie Cullen, nunca dudes de mi amor por ti. Lo nuestro no se dio de forma convencional, pero mis sentimientos por ti son completamente sinceros y verdaderos —acuñe su rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestros labios de forma suave, con pequeños y lentos roces demostrándole con ese beso mi amor por él.

—Voy a mudarme a New York —murmure aún sobre sus labios.

De manera abrupta se separo de mí lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se fueron estirando hasta formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi sonrisa favorita, esa que marca los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, hoyuelos que le dan ese aire aniñado pero me encantan.

—No me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

—No. Claro que no será mañana mismo, pues aún tengo que buscar un lugar dónde vivir y...

—No es necesario que busques nada —me interrumpió sin perder la sonrisa, pero ahora esta se había vuelto... ¿tímida?—. Veras hace tiempo compre un departamento, no está amueblado ya que nunca lo he habitado, pero podemos acondicionarlo y vivir ahí. Claro, si tu quieres.

—Emmett Swan ¿me estás proponiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? —pregunté falsamente escandalizada, cosa que obvio él notó.

—Si no quieres no hay problema, tal vez Heidi sí quiera compartir departamento conmigo —le dí un golpe en el brazo y se soltó a reír.

—Realmente espero que tu comentario haya sido una broma, una de pésimo gusto —hice el intento a levantarme pero no me lo permitió, su agarre en mi cintura se volvió más firme y buscó mis labios pero no le devolví el beso. Suspiró sonoramente y me soltó.

—Vamos Rose, no vas a molestarte por un estúpido comentario —me levanté de su regazo y dándole la espalda me aleje uno pasos de él.

—No me gusta que hables de ella. Sé cómo era su relación, sus constantes rupturas y reconciliaciones, temo que un día ella quiera volver contigo y tú la aceptes de nuevo en tu vida —confesé el más grande de mis temores a la par que una solitaria lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. Amor he visto a Heidi después de que lo nuestro terminara, y mirame, no he vuelto ni voy a volver con ella —Emmett se paró frente a mí y con gentileza levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos—. Rosalie, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de que mis ojos no pueden ver a otra mujer que no seas tú?

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrace, gesto que él correspondió. Después de un momento y sin deshacer nuestro abrazo, levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Te parece bien que le demos la noticia a nuestras familias cuando Bella y Edward regresen? —Emmett asintió con una sonrisa y besó dulcemente mi mejilla.

Unos minutos más tarde nos unimos a Renée, Esme y Jasper en el jardín para ayudarles. El resultado final de nuestro trabajo fue gratificante, el jardín se veía hermoso y un suspiro de melancolía abandono mis labios al contemplarlo, una vez me mude a New York echaría de menos ayudarle a Esme con el jardín, aunque siempre renegaba cuando me pedía ayuda, la verdad es que disfrutaba de esa actividad y del tiempo que compartíamos juntas.

De pronto me vi envuelta entre los brazos de mi madre y torpemente, debido a la sorpresa, le volví el gesto. Acarició maternalmente mis cabellos y antes de separarse de mí besó mi mejilla.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te voy a echar de menos —mi ceño se frunció por la confusión y Esme soltó una risita—. Soy tu madre cariño, y no puedes ocultarme nada. Sé de tus planes para mudarte a New York.

—También yo te echare de menos, los echare de menos a todos.

— ¿Esme, Rose me ayudan con la comida? —pidió Renée y ambas la seguimos dentro de la casa dejando a los chicos en el jardín.

Después de comer Jasper y Emmett fueron los encargados de recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, mientras tanto nosotras nos sentamos en la sala y nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, charla que fue interrumpida por los chillidos de Alice que entraba a la casa de lo más emocionada.

—¡Me voy a casar! ¡Me voy a casar! ¡Me voy a casar! —repetía mi cuñada una y otra vez sin dejar de saltar por todo el lugar.

Renée, Esme y yo intercambiamos miradas anonadadas por lo que estábamos escuchando, y cuando escuche los pasos de mi hermano y mi novio acercarse mi corazón se apretujo dentro de mi pecho, la noticia de la boda de Alice no le sentaría para nada bien a Jasper.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Alice ignoro la pregunta de Emmett y sin más se lanzo a los brazos de Jasper, quedando aferrada a él con sus piernas y brazos como un koala. Mi hermano sonreía mientras la sostenía y giraba un par de veces, sin saber la noticia que se avecinaba y estoy segura rompería su corazón.

— ¡Me voy a casar Jazz! Alistair me pidió matrimonio y acepté, nos casaremos en un mes —en el momento en que la primera palabra salió de los labios de Alice, Jasper se quedó estático y se libró de su agarre—. ¿No me vas a felicitar? —preguntó un tanto recelosa y confundida por la reacción de Jasper, que cerró las manos en puños y forzó una sonrisa.

—Claro, felicidades Allie, de corazón espero que sean muy felices. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.

— ¡Jasper espera! —grite yendo tras de él pero me ignoro y no se detuvo.

Salió de la casa a prisa y se echo a caminar, mejor dicho correr calle abajo, lo seguí y me costo un gran esfuerzo alcanzarlo, mi condición física es un asco. Él al notar mi presencia dejo de correr y ahora ambos caminábamos en silencio, uno tenso y para nada cómodo pero no quiero obligarlo a hablar, sólo quiero que sepa que estoy aquí para él y si quiere hablar lo escucharé.

—Déjame solo Rose —murmuró después de un rato sin dejar de ver al frente.

— ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? —asintió y suspire pesadamente—. Bien, pero si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco Rose, pero ahora en serio quiero y necesito estar solo.

No dije más, si así lo quería no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, me quede parada a mitad de la acera observando cómo se alejaba hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Esa noche Jasper no regreso a casa, ni siquiera contestaba el móvil o llamaba para decir que estaba bien, cosa que nos preocupo a todos. Esme estaba muy alterada, nerviosa y no paraba de llorar, por lo que Carlisle decidió llevarla con Renée para que no estuviera sola mientras él y yo íbamos a buscar a mi hermano. Alice y Emmett al enterarse de lo ocurrido se unieron a nosotros para ayudarnos a buscarlo, lo buscamos por todo Jacksonville pero no lo encontramos en ningún lado.

Entrada la madrugada decidimos volver a casa de los Swan, Esme en cuanto nos vio llegar fue a nuestro encuentro, pero al ver que Jasper no venia con nosotros, de nuevo se derrumbo en los brazos de Carlisle.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Al aparcar el coche fuera de la casa de Bella y ver el coche de Carlisle, me golpeé mentalmente por idiota, olvidé por completo avisarles que Jasper estaba con nosotros en la casa de la playa, y lo más seguro, es que Esme y todos estén más que preocupados por la desaparición de mi hermano.

Me baje del coche y Jasper me ayudo a sacar la silla de Bella del maletero, con cuidado saque a mi novia del coche y la pase a la silla. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa me sentía como un condenado camino a su trágico destino, estoy seguro de que Esme no sólo querrá matar a mi hermano por desaparecer sin dar señales de vida, si no a mí también por no haberle avisado dónde estaba Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! —gritó mi madre corriendo al encuentro del aludido abrazándolo fuertemente.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados al igual que su nariz, de seguro se pasó toda la noche llorando. Ahora, al verla así, sentí ganas de darme de golpes contra la pared, yo pude evitar eso si les hubiese avisado.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas? Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti idiota —esa fue Rosalie, la cual no tenía buen aspecto debido a pasar la noche en vela.

—Lamento no haberles avisado, yo... —Jasper no pudo terminar de hablar, pues mi cuñada lo calló de una bofetada.

—Eso es por habernos hecho pasar la peor noche de nuestras vidas —Alice dio media vuelta y se fue dejándonos a todos estupefactos.

Jasper les explicó lo ocurrido, claro, omitiendo la parte en la que quiso acabar con el licor del estado, esa parte fue sustituida por la mentira de que su coche se descompuso.

Durante la comida Alice no dejaba de hablar sobre su próxima boda, y al ver la cara de mi hermano desfigurada por el dolor que esa charla le causaba, quise amordazar a Alice con la servilleta para que se callara, Bella al notarlo tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y le dio un suave apretón.

—Emmett y yo tenemos algo que decirles —dijo de pronto Rosalie cortando la charla de Alice y todos centramos nuestra atención en ellos—. Cómo ya lo sospechan, e inclusive habrá quién lo sepa, Emmett y yo somos novios desde hace ya unos meses.

Emmett al ver que la noticia no nos sorprendía en lo más mínimo sonrió y mi hermana negó divertida. ¿Quién no lo sospecharía o lo sabría? Ellos no eran muy discretos que digamos.

—Bien, siendo así prosigo. Voy a mudarme con Emmett a New York —soltó la noticia directa y sin anestesia, tanto que el pobre de Carlisle casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharla.

El lugar quedo en total silencio, silencio que fue rotó por Emily al decirle a Renée que su hermana le llamaba por teléfono, así que ella fue la primera en dejar el comedor. Seguida por Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo que nos fuimos a la sala para que Rose y Emmett pudieran hablar con mis padres tranquilos, o para no ser participes de la escena que se desarrollaría en el lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté a Bella al ver que comenzaba a empujar su silla.

—Tengo sed y voy por un poco de agua.

—Yo te la traigo —me puse en pie y Bella bufó exasperada.

—Perfectamente puedo ir hasta la cocina por un poco de agua Edward —me reprochó y yo le sonreí para después besar castamente sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero quiero consentir a mi hermosa novia.

Le dí un último beso y me puse en marcha hacia la cocina. Al pasar junto al comedor escuché cómo Carlisle trataba, inútilmente, convencer a Rosalie de que no se mudara, cómo si alguien pudiera hacerlo.

Sonriendo llegué a la cocina y serví el vaso de agua para Bella, estaba por salir pero la voz de Renée proveniente del jardín me hizo detenerme.

— ¡No! No lo vas a hacer, no voy a permitir que le destruyas así la vida a Bella —juro por lo más sagrado que no quise quedarme a escuchar, pero al tratarse de algo concerniente a mi ángel no pude evitarlo—. ¿Por qué ahora?, Sulpicia ya es demasiado tarde, no tiene caso remover el pasado y hacernos daño a todos —la voz de Renée sonaba desesperada y entrecortada por el llanto.

¿Qué era eso tan malo que le haría daño a todos si salía a la luz? La voz de Renée se comenzó a escuchar menos claro y alejada, así que dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me acerqué a la puerta, que estaba medio abierta, para escuchar mejor.

—Bella nunca puede enterarse que tú no eres su madre, ella nunca se va a enterar que su verdadera madre soy yo. ¡Nunca! —me quedé en shock, ¿Bella hija de Renée? Dios mío si se llega a enterar eso la va a destruir por completo...

* * *

**Toc toc toc... Hola... ¿Aún hay alguien aquí?... De verdad espero que sí. Lamento enormemente la desaparición de casi un mes, pero como saben estuve en el hospital, fueron más de quince días horrorosos, y me encontré con un par de sorpresitas para nada agradables, pero aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata.**

**Ahora si con respecto al capi, ¡ya salió a la luz el primer secreto! ¿Será que Edward le dirá a Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella al saberlo? Ahora se viene lo bueno. ¡Casi lo olvido! Chicas me están plagiando de nuevo, ahora es "Juegos del Destino" y es la misma chica por fa' ayúdenme a denunciarla. Para quienes me siguen en "Caminos Cruzados ¿De nuevo?" les pido un poquito de paciencia estoy trabajando en el capi y espero no tardar demasiado.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; Our Requiem; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**BELLA POV.**

Edward después de más tiempo del necesario volvió con mi vaso de agua, se veía raro y demasiado tenso, además a cada rato lo atrapaba observándome con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Hace unos minutos no estaba así. Abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero no tuve oportunidad de emitir palabra alguna, ya que mi hermano y Rosalie, llegaron a la sala de lo más sonrientes.

—Por sus caras supongo que llegaron a un buen acuerdo con Carlisle —comentó Alice y mi cuñada asintió abrazándose más a Emmett, si eso era posible.

—Así es, mañana regreso a New York y Rosalie se irá conmigo —me alegraba por ellos, se nota que se aman y sé que mi hermano no pudo encontrar mejor mujer que Rose.

—Pues yo me iré con ustedes, tengo mucho que planear para mi boda y poco tiempo, un mes se me pasará volando. Además tengo que darles la noticia a papá y mamá —volteé a ver a Jasper, hacia lo mejor por disimular la tristeza pero no tenía mucho éxito.

— ¿Dónde están mi tía, Esme y Carlisle? —pregunté al notar que no estaban por ningún lado y para desviar el tema de la boda.

—Se quedaron hablando en el comedor, tía Renée estaba rara, incluso puedo jurar que había llorado —Edward se removió inquieto en su lugar mientras escuchaba a mi hermano hablar.

Después de eso nos sumergimos en una charla agradable, y afortunadamente, la boda de Alice quedó fuera de la conversación.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en un avión rumbo a New York para la boda de Alice, los Cullen al completo también asistirían, Jasper quiso negarse pero Alice no le dejó opción al decirle que si en verdad era su amigo, tenía que acompañarla en un día tan especial para ella. Así que tuvo que tragarse su dolor y con su mejor sonrisa aceptar, en estos días Maria ha sido un gran apoyo para él, siempre está buscando un pretexto para mantenerlo ocupado, hace unos días se fueron por todo el fin de semana de acampada a no sé dónde e incluso aceptó acompañarlo a New York para la boda.

Edward besó el dorso de mi mano sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, cerré los ojos y pocos minutos después me quedé dormida.

—Bella, amor ya llegamos. Despierta pequeña dormilona —abrí los ojos y me encontré con ese par de esmeraldas que tanto amaba, me estiré lo más que pude para desperezarme causando las risas de Edward y "enfadada" golpeé su hombro.

—No te rías —pedí a la par que soltaba un bostezo.

Edward se levantó de su asiento negando divertido y me tomó en brazos para bajar del avión, tía Renée nos esperaba con mi silla y Edward me depositó en ella con suavidad. Afortunadamente salimos rápido del aeropuerto, Emmett y Rosalie fueron los encargados de venir a buscarnos, Jasper, Maria, Edward y yo nos fuimos en el Jeep de mi hermano, mientras mis suegros y tía Renée se fueron con Rose en su descapotable.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres todo fue una locura total, Alice estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no paraba de correr de un lado a otro, mi madre nos saludó y después se fue corriendo con tía Renée y Esme a arreglar no sé que pendiente con las flores. Rosalie y yo fuimos secuestradas por mi hermana, al ser sus damas de honor quería que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, así que ahora ambas nos estábamos probando nuestros respectivos vestidos.

Alistair y Alice no quisieron que hubiera una cena de ensayo, en su lugar mis padres ofrecieron una intima cena para ambas familias y por supuesto los Cullen. Marco, el padre de Alistair, no me inspiraba nada de confianza, algo en su rostro me decía que ese hombre no era de fiar, sus ojos negros como el carbón se clavaron en mí y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, nerviosa aparté mi mirada de él y continué comiendo mi cena o al menos tratar de comerla.

Después de cenar todos nos reunimos en la sala, unos minutos después Marco, mi padre y Carlisle se alejaron y se enfrascaron en una amena charla, por su parte Esme, mi madre, tía Renée y Edward de pronto desaparecieron, Alice, Rosalie y Maria hablaban de no sé qué cosas mientras Emmett, Alistair y Jasper veían un partido de béisbol que pasan por la televisión. Decidí salir un momento al jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire ya que de pronto me sentí ahogar, sin prisas empujé mi silla hasta salir al jardín dónde aspiré con fuerza llenando mis pulmones con el fresco aire de la noche.

—No llores por favor, sabes que no puedo hacerlo —la apesadumbrada voz de Alistair de pronto se escuchó a unos metros de mí—. Si cancelo el compromiso con Alice mi padre no nos dejaría en paz y lo sabes, en cambio si seguimos con el plan al pie de la letra tendremos el tiempo necesario para huir.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ya sabía yo que Alistair no amaba a mi hermana y que la haría sufrir pero... había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza en este momento, ¿por qué le hizo creer a mi hermana que la amaba?, ¿por qué llegar tan lejos e incluso pedirle matrimonio? Pero sobre todo ¿por qué y con quién tenía que huir de su padre?

—Heidi... Heidi... ¡Tranquilizate por Dios! Escuchame amor —mi ceño se frunció por la confusión ¿amor? ¿Heidi?—. Mañana tú y yo nos iremos como lo teníamos planeado, cuando se den cuenta de que no llegaré a la iglesia ya estaremos en ese avión que nos llevará a la libertad, amor mañana ambos seremos libres de Marco Fiorelli...

No presté atención a lo que él seguía diciendo, de pronto en lo único que podía pensar era en mi hermana y en el dolor que esto le causaría, pero yo no iba a permitir que este hombre la dañará de esa forma y la expusiera a la vergüenza de dejarla plantada en la iglesia.

—Alistair —le llamé cuando estaba por volver dentro, y a pesar de los metros que nos separaban, pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Bella... ¿Qué haces acá afuera? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Te escuché Alistair, escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Heidi.

—Yo... no es... te juro que no es lo que tu cre...

— ¡Dios! ¿No es lo que yo creo? ¿Me creés estúpida? —grité interrumpiéndole sin importarme si alguien escuchaba—. Acabo de oír como le dijiste a la zorra esa que dejarás a mi hermana plantada mañana en el altar, y no es lo que yo creo.

—No la llames zorra, Heidi no es ninguna zorra —gruñó con la mandíbula apretada acercándose un par de pasos a mí—Ella sólo es una victima más de la ambición de mi padre, al igual que Alice, al igual que en su tiempo lo fue Emmett y al igual que lo soy yo mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté con apenas un audible susurro.

Alistair suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a contarme el cómo su padre había usado a Heidi, obligandola a engatusar a Emmett hasta que consiguiera casarse con él para salvarse de la ruina, y cuando ella terminó con mi hermano, la golpeó y la echó de su casa sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto.

—A mi padre se le ocurrió que yo me acercara a Alice, la enamorara y me casara con ella para tener acceso a la fortuna de tu familia. Nunca fue mi intención dañarla, te lo juro, pero amo a Heidi y aceptando la propuesta de mi padre vi una forma de protegerla mientras armaba un plan para poder escaparnos juntos —estaba completamente en shock por sus palabras, Marco sin duda es un maldito, pero él no debió llevar esto tan lejos.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que está pasando, pero por favor no la expongas a las habladurías por haber sido abandonada en la iglesia el día de la boda —le rogué y agachó la cabeza negando un par de veces.

—No puedo hacerlo, sé que soy un maldito egoísta, pero no voy a estropear mis planes —dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar de nuevo a la casa.

— ¡Espera! No creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, si no hablas tú con Alice, lo haré yo —no volteó a verme pero sí detuvo su andar, se pasó la mano por el cabello y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Tú amas a Edward con cada fibra de tu ser ¿no es así?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con...

—Tiene todo que ver, Bella —me interrumpió dándose la vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a mí—. Tú sabes lo que es amar a alguien más que a nada en el mundo, y qué por esa persona estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Amo a Heidi desde la primera vez que la vi, esa pequeña niña que parecía un cochorrito asustado cuando llegó a mi casa me robó el corazón con sólo una mirada, es mi vida entera y por ella estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. ¿Quieres decírselo a Alice? Hazlo, pero te advierto que lo negaré todo y ella me creerá a mí.

Alistair se fue dejándome furiosa y muy, pero muy frustrada. Me quedé por largos minutos tratando de encontrar una solución para esto pero no tuve éxito, volví a la sala y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no se merece esto, no se lo merece. ¿Qué puedo hacer...? ¡Claro! Edward, él puede ayudarme con esto, lo busqué con la mirada por toda la sala pero al igual que cuando salí al jardín él no estaba aquí.

Con un poco de prisa y lo más rápido que mis manos me lo permitieron empujé mi silla para ir a buscarlo, fui hasta el comedor pero no estaba allí, en la cocina tampoco, ni en ninguna parte de la planta baja de la casa, justo cuando estaba por rendirme recordé que en el estudio de papá no había buscado, y con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, emprendí el recorrido hasta el final del pasillo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y de dentro provenían varias voces, voces que reconocí como la de mi madre, mi tía y Esme, me di media vuelta para irme pero la voz de Edward me frenó.

—Yo creo que, en parte, Renée tiene razón. Bella no puede enterarse, al menos no por ahora —¿qué es eso de lo que no puedo enterarme? Con sigilo me acerqué lo más posible para poder ver a las personas dentro del despacho.

—No puedo seguir ocultando esto, han sido más de dieciocho años de mentir, no es justo ni para ella ni para Charlie —tía Renée sollozó con fuerza y se acercó a mi mamá que no dejaba de llorar.

—Sulpicia, ya hemos hablado anteriormente de esto. Por favor deja todo cómo está —mi mamá negó frenéticamente y tía Renée desesperada se arrodilló frente a ella—. De rodillas te lo suplico, no le destruyas la vida a mi hija, no le digas a Bella que... que yo soy su verdadera madre.

En ese momento sentí como si un pesado yunque hubiese caído sobre mí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas no tardaron en desbordarse rodando por mis mejilla, no sé cómo pero acallé el sollozo que amenazaba con salir y me alejé de allí. Los minutos que tarde en llegar a mi habitación me parecieron una eternidad, me costaba respirar y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por mi mejillas como si fueran gotas de agua en una noche de tormenta, alcancé una de las almohadas de mi cama y enterré mi rostro en ella para ahogar mis lastimeros gritos.

Edward, él lo sabía y no me dijo nada maldición, no me lo dijo. Me ocultó algo tan importante como esto, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué mierda no me dijo nada? Si en verdad me amara debió decirme, debió hacerlo con un demonio ¡debió hacerlo! Una ola de rabia se apoderó de mí, rabia contra todo y contra todos. Con movimientos bruscos limpié mis lágrimas y me obligué a dejar de llorar, saqué mi celular del cajón de mi mesita de noche y marqué el número de la única persona que me podría ayudar.

—_Hola Bella, ¿todo listo para el gran día? Supongo que Alice está más hiperactiva que nunca _—por más que traté no pude controlarme y de nuevo me derrumbé, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia al igual que los sollozos—. _¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Respóndeme!_

—Por favor ayúdame, ayúdame James...

.

.

**EWARD POV.**

Mentirle a Bella no era algo que me gustara, pero si llega a enterarse que su verdadera madre es Renée, no lo tomará muy bien y estoy seguro que la Bella de antes regresará, destruyendo a su paso lo que tanto trabajo le dio a mi ángel reconstruir. Aunque no le estoy mintiendo, sólo ocultando información ¿verdad? Después de mucho tiempo tratando de convencer a Sulpicia para que no le dijera nada a mi Bella, terminó por acceder y salí del despacho, al llegar a la sala me percaté de que Bella no se encontraba allí.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté y los presentes voltearon a verme.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento —respondió Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo la vi hace poco más de una hora en el jardín, tal vez esté allá o en su habitación —con un movimiento de mi cabeza agradecí la información a Alistair y salí al jardín a buscarla.

En el jardín no estaba, entré a la casa y casi corriendo fui hasta su habitación. Una vez frente a la puerta llamé un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, intenté una tercera vez y de nuevo nada, abrí la puerta y dentro de la habitación todo estaba en penumbras, encendí la luz y la vi junto a la ventana de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Dónde estabas Edward? —su voz sonó rara, rasposa como si hubiese llorado o gritado por horas.

—Salí a caminar un poco —ahora sí que le mentí—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté arrodillándome a su lado pero ella no volteó a verme.

—Recuerdas que un día me dijiste: _"Nunca te voy a ocultar nada" _¿cierto? —claro que lo recordaba, fue poco después de que aceptara ser mi novia, asentí nerviosamente y suspiró antes de voltear a verme—. ¿Alguna vez me has ocultado algo?

—No, nunca te he ocultado nada amor —perdóname pero es por tu bien. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y volvió a clavar la mirada en algún punto de la ventana.

—Estoy cansada y quiero dormir, dormir para no pensar en nada. Además mañana será un día largo —algo en sus palabras me asustó, Bella estaba muy rara, la sentía fría y distante. Su cuerpo estaba aquí, a pocos centímetros del mío pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Le ayudé a acostarse en la cama e inmediatamente abrazó una de las almohadas, saqué una pijama del armario y le ayudé a cambiarse, me senté a su lado y fue cómo si no se hubiese percatado de ello.

—Le diré a tu tía que venga por si necesitas...

— ¡No! ¡No quiero nada, sólo dormir! —chilló abrazando más fuerte la almohada.

—Está bien, descansa amor —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios suavemente, ella no me devolvió el beso y desconcertado me separé de ella—. Mañana vendré por ti para irnos juntos a la iglesia.

—Nos veremos allá, me iré con... con tía... Renée —la forma en que pronunció el nombre de Renée fue una mezcla de desprecio y algo más que no pude descifrar.

Besé su frente y ni siquiera se inmuto, suspiré pesadamente y salí de la habitación completamente frustrado, ¿qué le pasaba a Bella? ¿Por qué está en ese estado? Volví a la sala y le dije a Renée la forma tan rara en que Bella se había comportado conmigo, fue a verla pero unos minutos después volvió y me dijo que ya estaba dormida. Mis padres, Jasper, Maria y yo nos despedimos, nos quedaríamos en un hotel pues rechazamos el ofrecimiento de los Swan para quedarnos en su casa, y ya era tarde.

Nada más entrar a mi habitación me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, tengo el presentimiento de que algo no va bien. Esa noche no pude dormir y por la mañana muy temprano salí a correr, la hora de la boda llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto y mientras esperaba a que Bella llegará a la iglesia me acerqué a mi hermano y Maria.

—Jasper, no tienes que estar aquí —susurró Maria dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

—Ella tiene razón, puedo decirle a Alice que no te sientes bien —Jasper negó y suspiró.

—No les niego que tengo ganas de echarme a correr, esto es una tortura para mí, pero le prometí que estaría con ella y eso haré.

Unos minutos después llegó Alice con su familia, pero Bella no venía con ellos, Renée frunció el ceño al verme y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? Bella está esperándote en casa —al escuchar sus palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa.

—Anoche ella me dijo que se vendría contigo.

—No quiso venir con nosotros, dijo que te esperaría —esto no estaba bien, no lo está.

Fui a buscar a Rosalie que estaba con Alice y le pedí las llaves de su descapotable, las estaba buscando en su bolso cuando una voz se escuchó a unos pasos de nosotros.

—Alice, Edward, tengo algo muy importante que decirles —¿qué hacia Heidi aquí? Pero lo más importante es, ¿qué diablos tenía que decirme a mí?

* * *

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas de tiempo, además está mi otro fic y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, pero bueno acá les dejo un capi más de la historia que espero les haya gustado... Y bien, ¿qué será eso que Heidi tiene que decir? ¿Por qué quiere hablar con Edward y Alice? Sabremos esas respuestas en el próximo capi...**

**Por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido responder a sus Review's pero sepan que los leí todos y cada uno de ellos, muchísimas gracias por tomarse un par de minutos para hacerme saber su opinión que es muy importante para mí...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Les recomiendo que para este capi escuchen la canción: Llorar de Jesse y Joy feat Mario Domm, pues fue esa canción que me inspiró para escribir.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

—_Alice, Edward, tengo algo muy importante que decirles..._

Ocho palabras fueron las que salieron de labios de Heidi, ocho palabras que cambiarían la vida de todos, ocho palabras que Heidi estuvo a punto de no pronunciar, pero por su felicidad tenía que hacerlo. Alice al ver la cara desencajada de Heidi temió lo peor, temió que algo le hubiese pasado a Alistair y por eso su retraso, ante ese pensamiento su corazón dio un vuelco y se sostuvo de Rosalie para no caerse pues sus piernas de pronto se sintieron como gelatina. En cambio Edward esperaba ansioso que Heidi terminara de una vez para ir en busca de Bella, después de todo ¿qué pudiera decir esa mujer que le importara a él?

—Habla de una vez, ¿qué eso tan importante que tienes que decir? —la apresuró Rosalie dándole una mirada desafiante, ella sospechaba que no era nada bueno lo que esa mujer tenía que decir y sólo rogaba al cielo que no tuviera que ver con Emmett, que quisiera volver de nuevo con él.

Heidi se quedó callada y bajó la mirada, debatiéndose entre seguir con la mentira o decir la verdad, después de todo ¿cómo podía ella construir su felicidad sobre la desdicha de los demás? ¿Era ese el precio a pagar? La desesperación de Edward aumentó con el silencio de Heidi, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a irse pero entonces tras tomar un largo respiro Heidi soltó las seis palabras que harían estallar todo.

—Bella y Alistair se... fugaran juntos —los ojos le Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a negar de forma frenética, Rosalie la sujetó con fuerza al notar que su cuñada estaba a punto de caer, pero no pudo sostenerla y ambas terminaron arrodilladas en el piso. Edward furioso se plantó frente a Heidi, no podía creer que fuera capaz de decir una mentira como esa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a calumniar de esa forma a su ángel?

—Eso es mentira, ¡una vil mentira! —gritó lleno de cólera sujetando a Heidi fuertemente por los brazos, llegando incluso a lastimarla.

El resto de los Cullen y de los Swan, así como Marco alertados por los gritos de Edward se acercaron, al ver la escena Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y logró que soltara a Heidi, mientras tanto Esme, Renée y Sulpicia confundidas se arrodillaron junto a Alice que lloraba desconsolada y Marco al ver a su hijastra allí supo que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Charlie y una temblorosa Alice se puso en pie.

—Esta zorra vino a decirnos que Alistair y Bella van a fugarse juntos. Pero no es cierto, no puede ser cierto ¿verdad papá? —Maria apretó su agarre al brazo de Jasper cuando este quiso acercarse para consolar a Alice, impidiéndole moverse de donde estaba.

Él confundido volteó a verla y trató de soltarse, a lo que ella negó murmurando un _"No es conveniente"_

—Por supuesto que no es verdad —respondió Marco mirando con furia a Heidi—. Mi hijo te ama Alice, no sería capaz de dejarte plantada el día de la boda —_y mucho menos sería capaz de desobedecerme_, terminó Marco para sus adentros.

—Ellos dejaron esto para ustedes —murmuró Heidi captando la atención de todos, sacó el sobre que estaba dentro de su bolso y al tocarlo sintió como si le quemara la mano.

Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar y de dos zancadas llegó hasta Heidi, tomó el sobre y con impaciencia lo rasgó. Desdobló la hoja y en voz alta comenzó a leer.

—Sabemos que esta no es la mejor forma para hacer las cosas, pero no tuvimos otra opción. Tanto Bella como yo en vano luchamos contra este sentimiento, no queríamos dañar a nadie y tratamos de enterrar lo que comenzaba a nacer entre nosotros —Emmett detuvo por un momento la lectura para asimilar lo que acabada de leer, Heidi sonrió con ironía pues Alistair escribió en esa nota: _"No queríamos dañar a nadie" _sin embargo estaban dañando a muchas personas.

—No sigas —ordenó Edward al ver que Emmett seguiría leyendo—. ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde mierda están?! —gritó y Heidi asustada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—En este momento deben estar llegando al aeropuerto —Edward se hecho a correr hacia donde estaba el descapotable de Rosalie, y Alice, corrió tras él limpiando sus lágrimas con movimientos bruscos.

Un revuelo se armó entre los Cullen y los Swan, todos querían encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando ya que todos aún se negaban a creer que fuera verdad. Marco aprovechando la distracción de todos se acercó a Heidi, la tomó bruscamente del brazo y a paso rápido se alejó llevando a la joven a cuestas.

— ¡Suéltame! —chillaba Heidi tratando de zafarse del agarré de Marco. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos para que no los escucharan, la soltó.

—Explicame ¿que basura es esta? —Marco no se tragaba el cuento de que su hijo de la noche a la mañana haya descubierto estar enamorado de una lisiada como Bella, eso sin duda era una mentira.

—No hay nada que explicar, todo es tan simple como que Alistair dejo de ser una pieza más en tu tablero de juego. A partir de hoy, estás completamente solo Marco Fiorelli.

Heidi dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo al taxi que la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto, sintiendo que a pesar de todo, algo bueno resultaría de esto. Marco en cambio mientras veía a la joven alejarse sintió el peso de las palabras de Heidi caer sobre él y comprendió que su ambición, su amor a algo tan efímero como lo es el dinero lo llevó a perder lo único de valor que poseía: su hijo.

— ¡Edward espera! —gritó Alice al ver que este estaba por subirse al coche, corrió más a prisa y se subió al coche justo cuando Edward lo encendía.

—Baja del jodido coche Alice —gruñó pero ella lo ignoró.

Edward golpeó el volante y tras maldecir arrancó provocando un estridente chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento. Las calles de New York, por suerte o desgracia, estaban completamente desiertas, algo completamente inusual en la ciudad que nunca duerme, así que tan sólo unos minutos fue lo que tardaron en llegar al aeropuerto.

Edward aparcó el coche sin importarle que en ese espacio estaba prohibido, bajó y se apresuró a entrar seguido de cerca por Alice. Al entrar fueron recibidos por un mar de personas que caminaban en todas direcciones, ambos giraban sus cabezas en busca de Bella y Alistair a la par que se abrían paso entre la multitud, pasados un minutos fue Alice quién los vio a punto de cruzar la puerta de abordaje.

—Edward por allá —murmuró y el cobrizo al ver en la dirección que Alice señalaba sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pues irónicamente aún albergaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una calumnia.

Ambos se echaron a correr para tratar de detenerlos, necesitaban una explicación por parte de ellos más allá de una simple nota.

—Disculpen pero necesito ver sus billetes para dejarlos pasar —Edward tiró de su cabello exasperado cuando el guardia les impidió el paso.

—No vamos a subir a ningún maldito avión, sólo queremos detener a dos personas —dijo Alice tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho señorita pero no puedo dejarles pasar —Edward gritó frustrado y trató de pasar por sobre el guardia que de inmediato pidió refuerzos.

Fueron minutos los que Edward lucho en vano, al ver que no conseguiría pasar se dejo caer de rodillas y rabiosamente estrelló sus puños contra el piso una y otra vez para sacar el dolor que lo estaba matando. Alice se apoyó en la pared más cercana y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, dejo correr las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué el amor de su vida y su hermana le causaban ese inmenso daño?

En ese momento llegaron Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Maria. Jasper al ver a Alice corrió hasta ella y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos susurrándole palabras de aliento que, poco a nada, ayudaban a la pelinegra a calmarse, ella se aferró con sus manos a su camisa buscando consuelo en su amigo y Maria clavó la mirada lejos de ellos sintiendo su corazón punzar dolorosamente. Rosalie se acercó a su hermano mientras silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, con cautela lo envolvió con sus brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que sufrían, abordo del avión que despegaba una castaña se deshacía en amargas lágrimas. Bella lloraba por lo que dejaba atrás, por el daño causado a Alice, por el engaño en el que vivió por toda su vida, y sobre todo, por la confianza rota que ciegamente deposito en Edward.

—Ven aquí cariño —Bella giró su rostro para ver a la persona a su lado y sin pensar se echó en sus brazos—. Aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar. Huir no es la solución Bells, enfrenta a Renée, a Edward a todos pero no huyas de los problemas.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo James —susurró con voz débil para después sumergirse en un profundo silencio el resto del vuelo.

James acariciaba el cabello de Bella para que se tranquilizara, sabía que eso la ayudaría y no sé equivocó, unos minutos después la castaña cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Le costará salir de esto ¿cierto? —preguntó la pelirroja en susurros para no despertar a Bella.

—Sí, se siente traicionada por las dos personas más importantes de su vida —James suspiró y tomó la mano de Victoria entre la suya—. Gracias amor, por comprender que ella me necesita y por venir con nosotros.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, sé que ella es muy especial para ti —respondió con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente otra mujer en su lugar estaría muerta de celos al ver la preocupación de su novio por su ex, pero Victoria no. Ella era más que consciente de que la relación de ellos era puramente fraternal, sabía del inmenso amor que Bella profesaba por Edward y nunca dudaría del amor de James hacia ella. Además en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Bella había llegado a tomarle aprecio.

**Dos semanas después...**

—Bella, tienes que comer algo —rogó por milésima vez Victoria.

Bella no despego la mirada de la ventana como lo venía haciendo durante los últimos días, estaba sumergida en una profunda depresión, poco o nada era lo que comía durante el día y ni siquiera era consiente de qué o quiénes la rodeaban, la pelirroja exasperada y cansada de ver como poco a poco su amiga se consumía como la mecha de una vela al fuego, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarla morir! —chilló entrando a la cocina donde estaba James comiendo.

James salió disparado a la habitación de Bella, la situación lo estaba sobrepasando y nada más entrar comenzó a hablarle e incluso le gritó mientras la sacudía por los hombros, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó. En un acto de desesperación la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al baño, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría dejando que el agua los mojara a ambos con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar. Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que Bella poco a poco enfocara su mirada en James, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y sus dientes a castañear.

—Ja-James ¿qué p-pasa? —susurró temblorosa y el rubio sonrió besando castamente la frente de su amiga, había logrado sacar a Bella del limbo en el que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Swan, Alice se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, acostada en su cama contemplando con aire ausente el vestido de novia tirado en el piso. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y como impulsada por un resorte se puso en pie, buscó unas tijeras y con rabia hizo jirones el hermoso vestido que un par semanas atrás uso el día que pensó sería el más feliz de su vida, pero sin embargo se convirtió en el inicio de una terrible e interminable pesadilla.

—Esta es la última vez que derramo una lágrima por ustedes, juro que nunca mientras viva volveré a llorar por ese par de malnacidos. ¡Lo juro! —gritó tirando tiras de tela por toda la habitación para después hacerse ovillo sobre el suelo.

Cuando Alice se canso de llorar se puso en pie, entró al baño y tomó una larga ducha, se vistió con unos jeans ajustados color blanco y una blusa con un solo hombro color purpura, se maquilló y peinó su cabello como usualmente lo hacia, se calzó unos zapatos negros de tacón y tras tomar su bolso salió de la habitación.

— ¿Alice? ¿A dónde vas cariño? —preguntó Sulpicia al ver a su hija bajar las escaleras.

—Tengo que buscar un lugar para montar mi boutique, después de todo mi vida no va a terminar porque la zorra de mi hermana se metió con mi novio y se fugaron juntos el día de mi boda —respondió ácidamente y al salir cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Sulpicia sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la frialdad de la mirada de su hija, no quedaba nada de la joven alegre e hiperactiva que hasta hace unos días alegraba la casa con sus risas y los ponía a todos nerviosos al no quedarse quieta por un momento, suspiró y con tristeza se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver a esa Alice.

En Jacksonville, Esme suspiró con tristeza al ver a su hijo llegar de la universidad y subir a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, el cobrizo se pasaba el día encerrado perdido en sus recuerdos. Era masoquista y se atormentaba recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos a lado de Bella, cada beso, caricia, palabra de la noche que hicieron el amor estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria, recuerdos hermosos y que a la vez hacían crecer su odio hacia Bella.

—Voy a olvidarme de ti Isabella Swan, será cómo si nunca hubieses existido. Haré lo que sea para lograrlo —prometió a la nada levantándose de la cama, tomó las llaves de su Volvo y salió.

Condujo como loco por las calles de Jacksonville hasta que llegó a su destino, bajó del Volvo y a prisa caminó hasta la casa frente a él, llamó con insistencia y unos minutos después la puerta fue abierta, la chica de ojos color miel y cabello rubio sonrió al ver a Edward que sin emitir palabra alguna estampó sus labios furiosamente sobre los de ella.

Chelsea cerró la puerta y guió a Edward hasta su habitación, lo tiró sobre la cama y se sacó el ligero vestido que llevaba puesto quedando en ropa interior, _"Es una suerte que mis padres no estén en casa" _pensó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Edward y lo besaba.

Victoria se despidió de James y Bella, salió de la casa apurada pues ya iba tarde a la universidad, después de unos días ella y James habían logrado organizarse para continuar sus estudios y no dejar a Bella sola. Victoria estudiaba medicina y tenía que hacersele tarde precisamente el día que un importante doctor, especialista en columna, daría una conferencia en su facultad, llegó cuando la conferencia recién empezaba, escuchó con atención y fascinación cada palabra, la conferencia terminó y ella se acercó al doctor Aro Vulturi.

—Doctor Vulturi, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Si tiene un minuto, claro.

—Por supuesto señorita...

—Spencer, Victoria Spencer.

—Bien señorita Spencer, ¿qué pregunta es esa?

Victoria le contó sobre el caso de Bella, le intrigaba saber si existía una posibilidad de que su amiga volviera a caminar, el doctor Vulturi escuchó con atención a la joven y al terminar de hablar ella tomó una profunda respiración antes de responder.

—No puedo darte un diagnostico basándome en lo que escuché, tu amiga tendría que realizarse algunas pruebas para que pueda valuar el daño que su columna sufrió tras el accidente. Mira, yo estaré aquí en Houston por un par de semanas, habla con ella y si quiere realizarse las pruebas, avisame —Victoria tomó la tarjeta que el doctor Vulturi le daba, tal parecía que una esperanza comenzaba a nacer para Bella...

* * *

**Hola! Ahora no he tardando tanto con el capi, de hecho estaba listo desde ayer pero me quede sin internet y no lo pude subir. Bueno, respecto al capi no diré nada, creo que no hay nada que pueda decir a mi favor.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia; eddieIlove**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 17

**BELLA POV.**

Las ultimas semanas han sido una total tortura para mí, aunque delante de James y Victoria hago lo mejor por disimilar mi estado de animo, para no preocuparles, cuando estoy sola todo es diferente. La culpa y el remordimiento se apoderan de mí y lloró por horas, el pensar en Alice y lo que debió sentir al enterarse me mata, me mata pensar que ahora debe odiarme con todas las fuerzas de su ser y merecido tengo su odio.

Yo debí decirle lo que ocurría con Alistair, estar a su lado y apoyarla no defraudarla yo también, pero cómo podría hacerlo si estaba y estoy completamente destruida, destruida por el engaño y la mentira. Y aunque me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, ya no hay marcha atrás...

.

**Flash Back**

Unos minutos después de que salió Edward de mi habitación entró Renée, simulé que dormía, pues aunque me moría de ganas por restregarle el desprecio que recién comenzaba a sentir por ella, no era el momento. Cuidadosamente se acercó a mi cama y al comprobar que "dormía", quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y besó mi frente, salió sin hacer ruido y de nuevo mis lágrimas aparecieron.

¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me ha tratado con ese sentimiento tan maternal? Cuando es obvio que todos estos años ha estado fingiendo, pues siendo mi... madre, me regaló como se regala a un cachorro o algo que estorba. ¿No le daba remordimiento al escucharme todos los días llamarla tía? ¿Quién será mi padre? ¿Sabrá él que existo? Tantas preguntas y yo no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Por otro lado Edward, él también me engañó, él lo sabía y no me dijo nada, al contrario, apoyaba a Renée para que yo no me enterara. Con esto Edward no solamente mató la confianza que tenía hacia él, sino que también mi amor, al hacer añicos sin piedad mi corazón.

Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlos, exigir una explicación, pero justo ahora no puedo, necesito un tiempo lejos de todo para poder asimilar y sanar mis heridas, eso me llevó a pedirle ayuda a James para irme de aquí, aunque sé que tras mi desaparición harán hasta lo imposible por encontrarme. Lo cual no puedo permitir, tengo que hacer algo para asegurarme que no me busquen, por suerte o maldición una idea cruzó mi cabeza, limpié mis lágrimas y tomé mi celular.

—Alistair, no le diré nada a Alice. Pero, necesito de tu ayuda y la de Heidi —dije en cuanto atendió la llamada al segundo timbre.

—Te escucho.

**End The Flash Back**

.

Esa noche Alistair y yo planeamos la mentira más ruin y vil del mundo, estaba tan enfadada que no me detuve a pensar en lo que eso provocaría, esa noche sólo pensé en mí y ahora ya nada puedo hacer para remediarlo.

—Bella, ¿podemos pasar? —respiré profundamente un par de veces y con el dorso de mi mano limpié el rastro de mis lágrimas.

—Claro, pasen —Victoria y James entraron y se sentaron a los pies de mi cama. Vic, a pesar de lucir un tanto nerviosa, sonreía.

—Hoy, el doctor Vulturi dio una conferencia en la universidad. Al terminar me acerqué a él y le hablé de tu caso... Bella, tal vez exista una posibilidad de que vuelvas a caminar, tendrás que realizarte unos estudios y...

—No lo haré Vic, después del accidente el doctor fue muy claro. No podré volver a caminar nunca, yo creo que no podría soportar escucharlo de nuevo —dije, soltó un sonoro suspiro y volteo a ver a James como pidiendo su ayuda.

—Bella, al menos piénsalo. Quizás los doctores se equivocaron aquella vez, suele pasar —rodé los ojos ante las palabras de James, ¿con ese argumento quería convencerme?

—El doctor Vulturi es el mejor especialista en columna del país, incluso, me atrevo a decir que del mundo entero. No acabes con esta naciente esperanza, Bella, no lo hagas sin darle una oportunidad —¿qué pasaría si me realizó esas pruebas y los resultados no son favorables? ¿Qué pasaría si me hago ilusiones con algo que tal vez no sea posible? ¿Podrá mi corazón soportar un golpe más?

—Está bien, voy a pensarlo —respondí sólo para que no insistieran más con el tema, pues mi decisión estaba más que clara, no lo haría.

— ¡Genial! Solamente no tardes demasiado, el doctor Vulturi estará sólo un par de semanas en la cuidad —asentí con una falsa sonrisa para no arruinar el entusiasmo de Vic, James no se tragó la mentira pues suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos para la cena —murmuró James y tras ponerse en pie salió de la habitación.

Otra cosa más por la cual sentirme jodidamente mal, James y Victoria habían tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para poder apoyarme, dejaron a sus familias, sus amigos, su vida entera.

Habían tenido que comenzar de nuevo en una ciudad extraña, sin conocer a nadie en la universidad y ni siquiera podían apoyarse en uno en el otro, pues tuvieron que arreglar sus horarios para no dejarme sola.

—Te dejare un momento sola, voy a hacer la compra porque la despensa se ha quedado prácticamente vaciá. Trata de dormir un poco, sé que las últimas noches no has dormido bien —esto último lo dijo a modo de reproche, como si estuviera riñendo a una niña de cuatro años.

—Como ordenes mamá —dije tratando de sonar bromista, pero al soltar la palabra "mamá" mi voz se quebró.

— ¡Oh Bella! No...

—Descuida, estoy bien. Anda vete ya, o de lo contrario, se te hará tarde para preparar la cena —asintió no muy convencida, pero gracias a Dios no dijo nada más y se fue.

Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero me forcé a no soltar ni una sola, ya estaba tan cansada de llorar, simplemente ya no quería hacerlo más. Cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir un poco, al principio el sueño se negó a venir como siempre lo hacia por las noches, pero un momento después se apiadó de mí y me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

_Abrí los ojos y me asuste al ver que me encontraba en un bosque, un tenebroso bosque. Escuché con horror como las hojas en el suelo crujían al ser pisadas y por reflejo me puse en pie, ¿qué...? ¿Cómo es que... pude hacerlo? ¡Dios, puedo caminar! De nuevo el crujir de las hojas se hizo presente y dentro de mi pecho mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, era de noche y sólo un rayo de luz de la luna, que se filtraba por entre las espesas nubes, me iluminaba._

_Temblando de miedo comencé a caminar entre los árboles, pasados unos minutos escuché sollozos, y a pesar de que una voz dentro de mi cabeza me gritaba que corriera lejos de allí, no lo hice. Tirada en el terroso suelo me encontré con la menuda figura de una chica que vestía una blanca túnica, su cuerpo se sacudía sin control a causa de sus sollozos y algo dentro de mí se retorció dolorosamente._

—_Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Sabes qué lugar es este? —al escuchar mi voz, la chica levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en mí. Mis piernas no me pudieron sostener al reconocer quien era esa chica y caí al suelo, mis lágrimas rodaron sin piedad por mis mejillas a la par que murmuré su nombre—. Alice._

— _¿Bien? No, no estoy bien. ¿Qué lugar es este? Muy fácil, este es el infierno. El infierno al que tú y Alistair me condenaron, matando a esa chica alegre que siempre iba por la vida sonriendo, matando todo lo bueno que había en su corazón... —cubrí mis oídos para no seguir escuchando, cada palabra que salía de labios de Alice se clavaba en mi pecho como una dolorosa puñalada._

_Me puse en pie y salí corriendo de allí, corrí hasta que no pude más y apoyé mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol._

—_De nada sirve que quieras huir de mí, es completamente inútil —giré la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la dueña de esa voz, hasta que la encontré hecha ovillo a unos pasos de mí—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Isabella?_

—_Alice... yo no... perdoname. Te lo suplicó, perdoname por favor, por favor —le imploré dejándome caer de rodillas llorando desconsolada._

—_Perdonar. Cómo puedes perdonar cuando no eres capaz de sentir nada, excepto odio. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy la única que está atrapada en este infierno por culpa tuya y de él, Edward también fue una victima más de ustedes —como atraída por una fuerza extraña levante la mirada, y allí lo vi, sentado en la rama de un árbol con la cabeza gacha—. Él no habla o se mueve, siempre está allí en ese árbol perdido en sus recuerdos._

—_Yo... ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir aquí._

_Me puse en pie y de nuevo me eché a correr sin rumbo, tengo que salir de aquí, esto es peor que la más cruel de las torturas. Tuve que detenerme cuando se me dificulto respirar, grité con todas mis fuerza para tratar de sacar el dolor que me consumía lentamente, pero de nada sirvió._

—_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella... —voces distorsionadas comenzaron a llamarme, giré la cabeza en todas direcciones pero no encontré a nadie._

— _¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no más, por favor! —grité jalando mi cabello con desesperación._

_De pronto unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodearon con fuerza, no podía ver quién era la persona que me abrazaba pero por una extraña razón me sentía segura, su mano acarició mis cabellos con ternura y besó mi coronilla mientras yo lloraba aferrada a su pecho._

—_Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro Bella —susurró en mi oído con voz suave y le creí._

_._

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¡Por Dios, Bella despierta! —abrí los ojos y me encontré con el preocupado rostro de Victoria.

—Fue una pesadilla —dije más para mí que para ella, pasé mi mano por mi frente quitando las gotas de sudor.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó nerviosamente, negué y ella suspiró—. Es hora de cenar, le diré a James que venga para ayudarte —¿tanto tiempo había dormido?

—No tengo hambre Victoria —murmuré y me dio una mirada llena de reproche.

—Pues me importa un comino, bajaras al comedor y así sea a fuerzas comerás.

Salió de la habitación y unos minutos después entró James, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta el comedor. Comenzamos a cenar en un tenso silencio, las imágenes de mi sueño no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, todo era tan confuso a la vez que claro.

—Bella, no quiero presionarte pero ¿has pensado lo que hablamos esta tarde? —preguntó Victoria rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo haré, habla con el doctor Vulturi para concretar una cita —no sé por qué accedí, pero al recordar las palabras que ese extraño dijo en mi sueño, supe que tenía que hacerlo.

—Ahorita mismo le llamaré —cuando salió corriendo del comedor James sonrió divertido por la euforia de su novia.

— ¿Qué te llevo a tomar esta decisión? —me preguntó clavando su azulada mirada en mí.

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad.

Revolví la comida de mi plato, apenas había comido un par de bocados ya que el nudo en mi estomago me impedía tragar. Unos minutos después Victoria volvió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, chilló como niña la mañana de navidad y se lanzó a mis brazos.

— ¡El doctor Vulturi nos recibirá mañana!

Esta de más decir que esa noche no dormí, estaba muy nerviosa tanto por el sueño como por la cita, haciendo imposible que Morfeo viniera en mi búsqueda.

Victoria no asistió a clases para acompañarnos al hospital, el doctor Vulturi estaba con un paciente, pero su hija Jane nos estaba esperando, y en cuanto llegamos nos guió hasta la sala donde me realizarían la tomografía. Victoria y James tuvieron que quedarse fuera de la sala, una enfermera me ayudó a cambiar mi ropa por una bata y a acomodarme en la masa de *TAC.

La realización de la tomografía duro aproximadamente treinta minutos, al finalizar mi cuerpo estaba adormecido por el tiempo que pase inmóvil. La misma enfermera me ayudó a vestirme de nuevo y a pasarme a mi silla, al salir de la sala los chicos se acercaron a mí y les sonreí.

Jane nos llevó hasta el consultorio de su padre, el doctor Vulturi estaba revisando mis placas y Jane se acercó a él. Unos minutos después se sentó en su silla frente a nosotros y su hija se situó a su lado.

—Doctor Vulturi, ella es mi amiga. Isabela Swan —me presentó Victoria y él clavó su mirada en mí, su ceñó se frunció y me observó detenidamente haciéndome sentir incomoda.

— ¿Swan? ¿Eres familiar de Sulpicia Swan? —la forma en que pronunció el nombre de mi... tía, fue una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza.

—Sí, ¿usted la conoce? —pregunté con curiosidad y soltó un amargo suspiro.

—La conozco, pero hace muchos años desde la última vez que la vi. Pero bueno, Isabella...

—Llámeme Bella por favor —dije interrumpiéndole y me sonrió amablemente.

—Bien, por lo que muestran las placas Bella, eres candidata a realizarte una cirugía que puede ayudarte a caminar de nuevo. Pero las posibilidades de éxito son relativamente bajas, estamos ablando de un diez contra un noventa por ciento —James tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo.

—Entonces, no podré caminar de nuevo.

—He dicho que las posibilidades son bajas, más no nulas. Bella es como lanzar una moneda al aire, pero la decisión es tuya.

— ¿Cuándo podría llevar a cabo la cirugía? —pregunté y mis amigos me sonrieron.

—Puedes quedarte ingresada desde ahora, puedo programar todo para mañana mismo.

Y así lo hice, me quedé en el hospital desde ese momento. Traté inútilmente de convencer a los chicos que se fueran a casa no tenía caso que se quedarán, pero no quisieron dejarme sola.

A primera hora por la mañana el doctor Vulturi vino a la habitación acompañado por un par de camilleros, la hora había llegado y tenía que ser trasladada a quifórano. Estaba nerviosa a más no poder, doctores y enfermeras iban de un lado a otro preparando todo lo necesario, el anestesista me puso algo en la vía del suero y lo último que recuerdo, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí, fue la sonrisa que el doctor Vulturi me dio mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que no logré entender.

La obscuridad que me rodeaba poco a poco se fue disipando, abrí los ojos y la luz me molestó por lo que los cerré de nuevo, volví a abrirlos y tuve que parpadear un par de veces hasta que me acostumbré a la luz. Sentía la boca completamente seca y me encontraba totalmente desorientada, recorrí el lugar con la mirada y supe que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

—Has despertado, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el doctor Vulturi entrando a la habitación seguido por James y Victoria.

—No, pero... tengo s-sed —murmuré con voz rasposa.

Victoria me acercó un vaso con agua y me ayudó o tomar un par de sorbos, quise preguntar si la cirugía había funcionado pero no pude, abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Tranquila Bella, aun estás un tanto aturdida por la anestesia —dijo James acercándose a mí, tomó mi mano y trazó pequeños círculos en el dorso de esta para que me tranquilizara.

—Bella, la cirugía fue todo un éxito. Pero...

* * *

***TAC: Tomografía Axial Computarizada, es una técnica de exploración radiológica que consiste en la obtención de imágenes de partes del cuerpo humano en planos muy finos.**

**Hola! Sí, ya sé que me van a querer matar por dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, pero quería dejar un poco de suspenso. Con este capítulo se forman nuevas incógnitas, ¿quién es Aro Vulturi? ¿Por qué conoce a Sulpicia? Para el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje, ¿quién creen que será? Como pista y para que se incrementen las amenazas de muerte en mi contra, les dejó el link del trailer de este Fic: www . youtube watch?v = P5EprF_eMw8& feature=youtu . be (sin espacios) **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia; eddieIlove; ISACOBO**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 18

.

**Cinco años después...**

**BELLA POV.**

Dí vuelta en mi cama por milésima vez en las últimas horas, el reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana y yo hacia más de dos horas que estaba despierta, las pocas horas que logré dormir, mi sueño había sido intranquilo, lleno de pesadillas que cumplían a la perfección su misión: torturarme.

Suspiré antes de salir de la cama y con pasos lentos me dirigí a la ducha, abrí los grifos y una vez conseguida una temperatura agradable, me desnudé y metí bajo el agua. Dejé que el agua tibia se llevara los rastros de mi mala noche y, en medida de lo posible, relajara los músculos de mi cuerpo. Me vestí y desenredé mi cabello, tuve que usar un poco de maquillaje para cubrir mis ojeras y evitar las preguntas de Victoria sobre el por qué de mi desvelo, otra vez. Bajé a la cocina y como era de esperarse los chicos aún no se levantaban, preparé el desayuno y llevé todo a la mesa.

Cuando Vic y James bajaron desayunamos los tres en silencio, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, pues hoy era un día cualquiera para muchos, pero para mí no. Para mí es un día lleno de fantasmas del pasado, de tristeza y dolor. Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que me fui de Nueva York, cinco años desde que destrocé a Alice de la forma más vil y cruel, cinco años desde que me alejé de Edward y mi corazón dejo de latir.

— ¿Iras a la academia hoy? —preguntó Victoria sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, hoy más que nunca necesito ocuparme en algo —respondí levantándome de la silla.

—Nosotros tenemos el día libre, ¿por qué no salimos por allí los tres? —le sonreí a James, o al menos hice el intento de sonreír.

—Tengo cosas pendientes en la academia —ambos suspiraron con frustración por mis palabras, pero no insistieron más.

Media hora después estaba saliendo de la casa rumbo a la academia. En ese lugar puedo olvidarme de todo, es mi refugio y mis fantasmas no me atormentan. Hace un par de años atrás mientras caminaba por las calles llegué a un lugar que, prácticamente, se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Pero aun así, era perfecto para mis planes, lo compré y tras muchos arreglos y remodelaciones quedo perfecto, en ese lugar monté una academia donde impartimos cursos a chicas que desean aprender gimnasia artística.

Cuando llegué Ángela Weber y Leah Clearwater, que son las entrenadoras, estaban ya en las practicas con la chicas, las saludé con la mano y fui directo a mi oficina. Comencé a revisar las lista de las nuevas alumnas, que se incorporarían con nosotros para el próximo curso, y con satisfacción comprobé que poco a poco la academia estaba tomando fuerza y popularidad, así que creo tendré que buscar más entrenadoras.

—Hola Bella, ¿tendremos muchas chicas nuevas? —preguntó Angie entrando a la oficina.

—Sí, tenemos quince en la lista —Ángela se sentó frente a mí y soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—Leah y yo no podremos con las chicas que ya tenemos y aparte con las quince nuevas.

—Lo sé, mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar nuevas entrenadoras —dije y sonrió con alivio, sonrisa que fue remplazada por un gesto nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Eres la más capacitada para... —le dí una mala mirada y se quedó callada por unos segundos antes de cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, Tia nos deja. Tal parece que su familia tiene problemas, o algo así, no ha querido decirme mucho al respecto —a pesar de sus cortos trece años esa chica realmente tiene potencial, es una de nuestras mejores alumnas y no puede abandonar el curso.

— ¿Aún está aquí? —pregunté y Ángela asintió.

Fui hasta los vestuarios para buscarla, las chicas con las que me encontré por el camino me veían con asombro y curiosidad, digamos que no me veían muy a menudo, ya que en contadas ocasiones salía de la oficina. Encontré a Tia terminando de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, al verme abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Tia, necesito hablar contigo —suspiró y asintió lentamente sentándose en la banca.

— ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—No, pero Ángela me ha dicho que dejarás el curso. ¿Puedes decirme el por qué?

—Mis padres —murmuró como única respuesta.

— ¿Ellos no quieren que continúes? De ser así, yo podría ir a hablar con...

—Ellos no saben que asisto al curso, yo falsifiqué la firma de mi madre cuando me inscribí —avergonzada clavó su mirada en mí y al notar mi confusión continuo hablando—. Tenía seis años cuando supe que la gimnasia sería mi vida, estaba viendo una competencia en la televisión y entonces la vi, para mí, la mejor gimnasta del mundo: Isabella Swan.

Al escuchar sus palabras, mis ojos comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas que trataban de escaparse, me resultaba realmente increíble que yo hubiese sido un modelo a seguir para ella.

Me senté a su lado y escuché con atención cada palabra que Tia me decía. Sus padres se habían negado rotundamente a apoyarla para conseguir alcanzar su sueño y, para poder pagar el curso, había tenido que apañárselas ella sola, hacia las tareas de sus compañeros de clase a cambio de dinero y en ocasiones cortaba el césped o sacaba a pasear las mascotas de algunos de sus vecinos.

Que ironías tiene la vida, la mayoría de las alumnas que asisten al curso son prácticamente obligadas por sus padres, en cambio Tia que disfruta de esto, no tiene el apoyo de sus padres.

—Tenía el dinero para pagar el próximo curso, pero tuve que usarlo para... para... otra cosa —¿cómo una niña de trece años puede tener tan en claro lo que quiere?

Tia me recuerda a esa Bella que peleaba contra todo y todos para conseguir lo que quería, esa Bella no hubiese huido cobardemente como yo lo hice, me pregunto ¿qué pasó con ella? Si tan solo pudiera traerla de regreso, podría volver y enfrentarme a Renée, a Alice y a Edward, cómo debió haber sido desde un principio.

—A partir de hoy, no tendrás que preocuparte por pagar los cursos, ese no será un impedimento para que llegues tan alto como tú lo desees. Yo me haré cargo de todo —una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? —asentí y, tomándome por sorpresa, se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza—. Muchas gracias señorita Swan —murmuró y yo torpemente le devolví el abrazo—. Es tarde y debo apurarme o perderé el autobús.

Tomó su mochila y juntas abandonamos los vestuarios, durante el trayecto no perdió oportunidad de hacerme cientos de preguntas sobre mis años como gimnasta, preguntas que yo con gusto le respondí. Una vez frente a la puerta de mi oficina se despidió de mí, pero antes de alejarse hizo una última pregunta.

—Señorita Swan, ¿por qué no volvió a competir?

—Primero deja de decirme señorita Swan y hablarme de usted, dime sólo Bella ¿de acuerdo? —asintió con una sonrisa y respiré profundamente antes de responder a su pregunta—. Tia, aunque ahora puedo caminar, las cosas no son igual que antes. Me hubiese encantado volver a una competencia, sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas con cada salto y movimiento, pero no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Al menos lo intentaste? —abrí la boca para responder pero no pude hacerlo, ya que una muy conocida voz resonó por el lugar.

— ¡Hola Bells! —de un segundo a otro me vi dando vueltas en el aire envuelta por unos fuertes brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas hoy, ayer que hablamos? —pregunté a la persona frente a mí en cuanto mis pies tocaron de nuevo el piso.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tia se aclaró la garganta, recordándome que aun estaba a mi lado.

—Nos vemos en tres semanas, adiós Bella y... novio de Bella —dijo Tia ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de mi acompañante.

—Esta chica realmente me agrada, ¿cómo te llamas linda?

—Ella es Tia, una de nuestras alumnas. Tia, él es mi amigo Jake —les presente y Jacob rodó los ojos cuando pronuncie la palabra amigo con mayor énfasis.

Jacob y yo nos despedimos de Tia y entramos a mi oficina, preparé café para ambos y nos sentamos a charlar. Mientras Jake me contaba cada detalle de su viaje, no pude evitar que mis recuerdos viajaran unos años atrás, para ser exacta al día en que lo conocí...

.

**Flash Back**

—Bella, la cirugía fue todo un éxito. Pero...

—Pero, ¿qué doctor? —preguntó una impaciente Victoria.

El doctor Vulturi negó divertido por la interrupción de mi amiga, que bajo la miraba avergonzada y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Tendrás que someterte a terapia física, no será un proceso fácil y habrá momentos en los que la desesperación será tal, que querrás dejar todo. Bella, pueden pasar meses antes de que puedas dar un solo paso por ti misma —las palabras del doctor Vulturi me desilusionaron, no lo voy a negar, pero al menos no todo está perdido.

—Usted puede recomendarnos a un buen terapeuta ¿verdad? —esta vez fue James quien habló.

—Claro, de hecho acabo de hablar con él y... —el doctor Vulturi fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero ahora por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Suspiró resignado a que el día de hoy, al parecer, sería constantemente interrumpido.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre alto, de cabello negro y piel rojiza. Saludó al doctor Vulturi con un juguetón golpe en la espalda y ambos se acercaron a mi cama, ahora más de cerca pude apreciarlo mejor, era un hombre de veintidós años a lo mucho, ojos de color negro y tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

—Él es Jacob Black y...

—Seré tu terapeuta —terminó la frase del doctor Vulturi, que se limitó a rodar los ojos por la nueva interrupción.

**End The Flash Back**

.

Tal como predijo el doctor Vulturi, hubo momentos en los que estuve a nada de dejarlo todo, pero Jacob siempre estuvo allí para impedirlo. Ayudándome a encontrar un aliciente para continuar, llegando a convertirse en un gran amigo. Cinco meses después de comenzar con las terapias pude ponerme en pie por mi misma y dar mis primeros pasos, ese día pude sentir de nuevo un poquito de felicidad.

—Y bien, qué dices ¿vendrás conmigo? —la voz de Jake me sacó de mi letargo y parpadeé confundida.

— ¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde?

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije —me reprochó, aunque no fue una pregunta, negué y soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Mi hermana Rebecca se casa en dos semana y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, para esa fecha el nuevo curso estará por comenzar y tendré muchas cosas que arreglar aquí, además...

—Bella necesitas relajarte un poco y que mejor que unos días en Miami. Estoy seguro que Leah y Ángela podrán apañárselas unos días sin ti —de eso no había duda, pero no quiero viajar a Miami, que es un lugar donde la mayoría de los habitantes, y no exagero, conoce a alguien de la familia Swan.

Durante estos cinco años no he sabido nada de ellos, ni ellos de mí, y es algo que no quiero cambiar.

— ¿Sabes qué? Está decidido, iras conmigo así tenga que llevarte amarrada y amordazada.

No tuve oportunidad de negarme, pues Jake rápidamente rozó mis labios con los suyos suavemente dejándome completamente anonadada, se puso en pie con un rápido movimiento y salió de mi oficina.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estacioné mi coche y bajé, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones caminé sin prisa alguna hasta adentrarme al bar, con la mirada busqué a la persona que me esperaba y no me fue difícil de encontrar.

—Vaya, creí que me dejarías plantada tú también —comentó mi acompañante cuando me senté a su lado, su voz llena de un oscuro sarcasmo y una sonrisa fría adornaba sus labios.

—Tenía trabajo pendiente, pero por nada del mundo te dejaría plantada en una fecha tan importante como hoy, cariño —respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

Como era costumbre desde hace cinco años Alice y yo nos reuníamos en este mismo bar, charlábamos un poco, tomábamos un par de copas para festejar un aniversario más y nos marchábamos. Algo que facilitó esta costumbre es que desde hace un par de años me mudé a Nueva York, después de terminar mi carrera me ofrecieron un excelente puesto en uno de las mejores firmas de abogados de la cuidad y, sin dudar, lo acepté.

Esme y Carlisle también se mudaron para acá, no quisieron quedarse en Jacksonville solos, ya que Jasper se marchó a Texas poco después de lo sucedido y que Alice le dejara en claro que entre ellos no podría haber nada.

—En unos días tendremos una sesión de fotos por la nueva colección, será en Miami y no he podido comunicarme con tu mujer. ¿Podrías decirle? —asentí distraídamente dándole un sorbo a mi copa.

Sí, mi mujer, aunque no estábamos casados Chelsea y yo vivimos juntos desde antes de que dejara Jacksonville.

—Por cierto adviertele que Tanya también vendrá, aunque la idea no es de mi agrado, pero Alec será el fotógrafo encargado de la sesión y sabes que él no va a ningún lado sin su esposa.

Tanya es una de las grandes defensoras de Isabella, es de las pocas personas que aun creen que es inocente y que no se fugó con Alistair. Está de más decir que enterarse de mi relación con Chelsea no le cayó muy bien, y mucho menos, que Alice en pocos días se convirtiera en su mejor amiga.

—Eso sin duda será una batalla campal —comenté divertido y Alice soltó una risita.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres y vienes con nosotros? A Chelsea le encantará y Tanya de seguro se infarta —tomó el último sorbo de su copa y se puso en pie—. Feliz aniversario.

—Igual para ti querida —respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

Pagué la cuenta y salí del bar, camino a mi edificio estuve dándole vueltas a la propuesta de Alice, unos días en Miami me harían bien para relajarme, así que ¿por qué no tomarme unos días libres?

* * *

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido unos días fatales y no había podido escribir nada, me ha costado horrores terminar el capítulo pero en fin aquí está, espero que les haya gustado o al menos no quieran matarme.**

**El próximo capítulo estará intenso, Bella y Edward en Miami, pero no solo ellos, también Alice, Chelsea, Jacob y Tanya ¿se encontraran? ¿Qué ira a pasar?**

**Mucha gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios. De nuevo pido disculpas por no haber respondido a los review's, pero esta vez sí que lo haré y puede ser que se me vaya un adelanto del próximo capi ;)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia; eddieIlove; ISACOBO; anazu2098**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

**BELLA POV.**

Suspiré con resignación y cerré mi maleta, por más que traté e inventé excusas no pude zafarme del viaje a Miami, Jacob había sabido muy bien con quienes aliarse y tanto Victoria como James no dudaron en ponerse de su lado, par de traidores.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Victoria asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Vengo en son de paz, lo juro.

Asentí como respuesta y bajé la maleta al piso, con pesadez me deje caer a la cama de espaldas y Victoria me imitó. No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando mi amiga me extendió un pañuelo blanco, el cual sin dejar de reír tome.

—No te rías, es una ofrenda de paz —comentó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Por un par de minutos estuvimos sumergidas en un cómodo silencio, con la mirada perdida en el techo de mi habitación, hasta que me vi en la obligación de romperlo, antes de irme tenía que tener la seguridad de que James y ella harían lo que les pedí.

—Vic, no olvidaron lo que les dije ¿verdad?

—Descuida, estaremos pendientes de ese asunto —respondió dejándome un poco más tranquila, pero sólo un poco—. Bella, si es cierto lo que sospechas ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero si mis sospechas se confirman, tengo que hacer algo para sacar a Tia de ese lugar —asintió dándome la razón y de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

Hace unos días atrás me encontré con Tia en un pequeño parque al cual suelo ir a caminar y despejarme un poco, estaba sentada en una banca apartada, se veía nerviosa y asustada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, clara señal de que había llorado. Me acerqué a ella y suavemente posé mi mano sobre su espalda, a lo que soltó un jadeo de dolor y clavó su mirada llena de pánico en mí.

Sin vacilar levanté su blusa y lo que vi me dejo completamente horrorizada, tenía la espalda llena de moretones, unos estaban por desaparecer pero había varios recientes que apenas se comenzaban a formar. La interrogué sobre qué le había pasado, pero la única respuesta que obtuve de su parte fue un nervioso _"Me caí" _y se hecho a correr.

Por supuesto que no le creí eso de la "caída", así que busqué su dirección en su hoja de registro de curso y fui a su casa, su madre se portó de forma nerviosa ante mi presencia y apenas pude cruzar un par de palabras con ella, pues cuando minutos después el padre de Tia llegó, la señora casi me sacó a rastras de su casa.

Lo cual me llevó a sospechar que tanto Tia como su mamá son victimas de maltrato por parte de ese hombre.

—Bells, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que te vayas—la voz de Victoria me sacó de mis pensamientos, hice un movimiento con mi mano para que continuara y suspiró pesadamente—. Estoy embarazada.

—Creo que no escuché bien. ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo? —su voz había sido apenas un suave murmullo, por lo tanto tenía que cerciorarme que había escuchado bien.

—Estoy embarazada —esta vez su voz fue fuerte y clara.

Con una sonrisa giré el rostro para verla y no me esperaba verla como la vi, no se veía para nada contenta con la noticia, es más se veía triste y pensativa, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Vic? Deberías estar radiante y feliz con la noticia —no respondió, se limitó a incorporarse quedando sentada en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Estuvo llorando por varios minutos y yo confundida, al no saber el por qué se había puesto así, frotaba su espalda y le decía palabras tranquilizadoras para que se calmara.

—Tengo mi-miedo, ¿y si James no qui-quiere al bebé? —susurró entre sollozos.

— ¡Por Dios! Victoria, James te ama y te aseguro que se pondrá eufórico cuando le des la noticia de que será padre —¿cómo podía si quiera creer que él no quisiera a su bebé? Eso es totalmente inaudito.

—Bella Jacob ya llego... ¿Por que lloras cielo? —hablando del rey de Roma, James irrumpió en mi habitación sin siquiera llamar.

—No es nada, anda lleva la maleta de Bella que nosotras bajamos en un momento —respondió limpiando sus lágrimas.

James no dijo nada más y tomando mi maleta salió de la habitación, Victoria respiró profundamente varias veces antes de ponerse en pie, cosa que yo imité pero antes de salir la detuve.

— ¿Se lo dirás, cierto? —pregunté y tras suspirar asintió—. Bien, podrías hacer algo especial, no sé aprovechar que estarán solos por unos días —dije de forma picara y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Anda vamos que se les hará tarde.

—No me importaría perder el vuelo —murmuré tan bajo que no me escuchó.

Cuando bajamos Jacob ya estaba subiendo mi maleta al taxi que nos esperaba fuera de la casa, me despedí de mis amigos y me monté en el coche. El recorrido hasta el aeropuerto lo hicimos sumergidos en un tenso silencio, digamos que mi relación con Jake se había fracturado un poco desde que me besara aquel día en mi oficina, estos serían unos días demasiado largos.

El vuelo se me hizo eterno, Jacob y yo apenas habíamos cruzamos un par de palabras sobre temas triviales. Por eso cuando llegamos al hotel, me sentí gratamente aliviada.

—En una hora vendré por ti para ir a comer con mi familia —me dijo una vez frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Bien, ¿comeremos aquí en el restaurante del hotel? —pregunté entrando a la habitación.

—No, iremos a un restaurante en el centro —sin más se fue y cerré la puerta.

La cena fue tranquila, Jacob estuvo charlando animadamente con su padre y su cuñado, yo afortunadamente congenié de maravilla tanto con Rachel como con Rebecca, y estuvimos charlando durante toda la cena sobre la boda que se celebraría en dos días.

Al volver al hotel Jacob me acompañó hasta mi habitación, en un momento durante el trayecto sacó a flote el tema del beso que me dio en mi oficina, pero rápidamente lo evadí, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que lo mejor era que ambos lo olvidáramos por el bien de nuestra amistad. Mis palabras no le hicieron mucha gracias, pues dio media vuelta y se fue más que molesto.

Extrañamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había podido dormir varias horas seguidas sin tener una sola pesadilla, pero a pesar de eso, cuando me desperté aun no amanecía. Salí de la cama y cambié mi pijama por unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de mangas cortas, recogí mi cabello en una desordenada coleta y me calcé unas sandalias planas, tomé la pequeña tarjeta que abría mi puerta y tras meterla en el bolsillo trasero de mis shorts dejé la habitación.

Caminé por la orilla del mar permitiendo que de vez en cuando el agua mojara mis pies, una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla ante el recuerdo de aquella primera vez que salí con Edward, y como después de dejar la casa de Kate y Garrett, me llevara a dar un paseo por la playa. Me senté en la arena y abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, los primero rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el horizonte y con nostalgia contemplé la escena.

—Es algo realmente hermoso como para contemplarlo sin compañía, ¿no crees? —mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar cuando reconocí la voz de la persona que se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Tanya? —murmuré girando el rostro para verla.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste así sin más? ¿Qué pasó para que lo hicieras? ¿Sabes el daño que le causaste a todos con tu partida, Bella? —agaché la mirada avergonzada y tras suspirar me abrazó, no pude contener más mis lágrimas y, en brazos de mi amiga, lloré hasta que no pude más.

—N-no tienes de i-idea de cuanto lo la-lamento —respiré profundamente para calmarme y poder hablar con claridad—. Sé que no es escusa, pero la rabia me cegó y no pensé en nadie más que en mí y el dolor que me consumía en ese momento.

—No entiendo, Bella. ¿De qué hablas?

Le conté todo lo que había descubierto esa maldita noche, desde el motivo por el cual Alistair estaba con Alice, hasta la conversación de Sulpicia, Renée y Edward en el despacho, terminando con el cómo Alistair y yo planeamos eso de que "huiríamos" juntos. Tanya me escuchó sin interrumpirme y, al final de mi relato, se quedó muda por un momento.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Renée es tu mamá? —murmuró y asentí—. No apoyo lo que hiciste, pero hasta cierto punto... te entiendo. Debió ser muy duro para ti enterarte de eso.

—Sí, y más saber que Edward lo sabía. Tanya, si él hubiese sido sincero conmigo tal vez... ahora todo sería diferente —de nuevo abracé mis piernas y apoyé mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

— ¿Has pensado en volver y enfrentar a todos? ¿Decirles la verdad? —claro que lo había pensado, pero soy una maldita cobarde. Al ver que no respondía masculló algo que no entendí y cambió de tema—. Hace un año me casé con Alec.

—Vaya, Felicidades. Sinceramente cuando terminaron creí que no había esperanzas para una reconciliación —sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a tomar algo, aun tienes mucho que contarme. Espero que haya alguna cafetería abierta a esta hora —me calcé mis sandalias y ambas nos pusimos en pie.

Durante el camino le conté a Tanya que ahora vivo en Huston con James y Victoria, cosa que no le sorprendió, pues según me dijo desde que supo que casualmente ellos también habían desaparecido lo sospechó. Llegamos a un lugar donde al parecer se llevaría acabo un evento o algo así, Tanya se puso nerviosa y volteaba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca.

—Tanya, ¿por qué...? —no fui capaz de terminar la pregunta, ya que al ver a las personas que estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del local me quedé sin habla.

Hay, a pocos metros de distancia, se encontraban Alice y Edward. Tanya maldijo por lo bajo cuando una chica que se me hacia vagamente conocida se acercó a la mesa, se sentó en el regazo de Edward y lo besó apasionadamente. Con los ojos aguados y el corazón encogido dí media vuelta y corriendo salí del lugar.

— ¡Bella, espera! —gritaba Tanya tras de mí pero no me detuve—. ¡Joder, no huyas de nuevo!

Sus palabras me frenaron de golpe. Huir de nuevo, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, simplemente huir, evadir los problemas como una cobarde.

Mis piernas no me pudieron sostener más, caí de rodillas en la acera y mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin control. Ya no quiero ser más esa cobarde que siempre huye, ya es hora de que me enfrente a mi realidad. Tanya llegó a mi lado, se arrodilló frente a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Lo lamento Bells, te juro que yo no sabía que ellos estarían allí —se disculpó.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces y me solté de su abrazo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —la pregunta salió de mis labios de forma temblorosa y Tanya bufó.

—Una zorra de primera, su nombre es Chelsea y... —en cuanto ese nombre salió de sus labios dejé de escucharla, pues un recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza...

.

—_Chelsea te presento a Bella __—__ella me dedicó una sonrisa completamente falsa e hipócrita._

—_Mucho gusto Bella __—__dijo con tono de fastidio y se abrazó a Edward por la cintura, tuve que respirar un par de veces para calmar la ira que iba despertando dentro de mí._

—_El gusto es mío Christina __—__Edward sonrió y Chelsea me lanzaba dagas con la mirada._

—_Mi nombre es Chelsea __—__prácticamente gruñó._

—_Me da igual __—__murmuré pero estoy segura de que ambos me escucharon perfectamente._

.

Lo peor de todo es que no tengo derecho a sentir celos de esa mujer y mucho menos rabia en su contra, al fin de cuentas yo dejé a Edward y tarde o temprano tenía que encontrar a alguien más, aunque eso me destroce.

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Voy a volver a Nueva York —dije ignorando su pregunta—. Es tiempo de que enfrente a Renée, de que Alice y Edward sepan la verdad, y aunque no lo merezco espero que puedan perdonarme.

—Ya era tiempo de que recapacitaras —comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Media hora después estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, fui directo al baño donde tome una larga y relajante ducha, me vestí y cuando estaba desenredando mi cabello mi celular sonó, lo tomé se la mesita de noche y vi que era un mensaje de Victoria. "_Llamame en cuanto veas este mensaje, es urgente"._

— ¿Qué pasa Vic? —pregunté en cuanto atendió la llamada.

—_Tienes que volver a __Houston__, Bella, se trata de Tia._

No necesite que me digiera más, corté la llamada y lo más rápido que pude comencé a empacar mis cosas. Llame a recepción para que me pidieran un taxi y justo cuando estaba por cerrar la maleta resonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber que se trataba de Jacob.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a desayunar? —preguntó nada más le abrí.

—Jake, surgió algo importante y tengo que volver a Houston —su expresión se torno seria y sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños.

—Siempre hay algo más importante que yo, no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que llegamos y ya te tienes que ir —me reclamó y su tono no me gusto para nada, él no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme absolutamente nada.

—En primer lugar Jacob, tú y yo somos solamente amigos así que no tienes porque reclamarme y...

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho de reclamar! Derecho que me da el estar enamorado de ti desde el jodido momento en que te conocí —gritó fuera de si y me tomó fuertemente por los brazos.

—Jacob, suéltame que me lastimas —le pedí con voz temblorosa, nunca lo había visto así. Aflojó su agarre pero no me soltó.

—Sólo una oportunidad es lo que te pido, sólo una.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, acortó la distancia que separaba nuestros labios y me besó de forma ruda, como pude me zafé de su agarre, no sé con que fuerzas lo alejé de mí y le solté una bofetada.

—Nunca, nunca vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento ¿entendido? —gruñí y tomé mi maleta para irme.

Con premura me metí en el ascensor, Tanya iría a buscarme al hotel así que le dejé una nota en la recepción con mis datos, me monté en el taxi que me esperaba y me fui...

* * *

**Hola! Aquí le dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado... Para quienes me leen en "Caminos Cruzados ¿De Nuevo?" les pido un poquito de paciencia, el capi está en proceso pero no he podido terminarlo.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia; eddieIlove; ISACOBO; anazu2098; Karlie7; Katty Grey**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

**TANYA POV.**

Después de que Bella se fuera a su hotel, corriendo me dirigí a donde estaba Alec preparando todo para la sesión de fotos, no podía esperar un segundo más para contarle la buena noticia. Nada más llegar a su lado me arrojé a sus brazos y lo besé, me alzó unos centímetros del suelo y sin dejar de besarnos comenzó a girar.

— ¿A qué se debe tan buen humor? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándome de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—La encontré, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡La encontré! —chillé y el ceño de mi querido esposo se frunció, mostrando su confusión. Así que me apresuré a aclararle—. Encontré a Bella, estaba caminando por la playa y de pronto la vi...

—Vaya, hoy estás de muy buen humor querida —comentó Alice interrumpiéndome, esta era seguida por Edward y Chelsea, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de arruinar mi felicidad, hoy no.

—Y lo estoy, me he encontrado con alguien muy importante para mí y a quien no veía desde hace varios años —Edward se tensó ante mis palabras, ¿será que vio a Bella en la cafetería? No, no lo creo.

—Comencemos de una vez Alec, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible —Alice se fue seguida por la zorra de Chelsea, Alec respiró profundamente y tras despedirse de mí se fue a cumplir con su tortura... digo, trabajo.

—Disculpa que no me quede a charlar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer —murmuró Edward antes de alejarse.

Esta vez su tono de voz no había sido para nada sarcástico o hiriente, como solía serlo la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir siempre, incluso pude percibir una nota de desesperación y premura en su voz.

Unos minutos después me fui al hotel a descansar y tomar una ducha, iría a buscar a Bella para comer juntas así que tenia un buen tiempo por delante hasta esa hora.

Unas horas después, mientras caminaba hasta el hotel de Bella, caí en cuenta de algo. Ella estaba caminando cuando la vi, ¡caminando! Pero ¿cómo es que...? Después del accidente el doctor dijo que ella no... ¡Dios! Definitivamente aún hay mucho que tiene que contarme.

Hacia varios minutos me embargaba la sensación de que alguien me observaba y seguía, en repetidas ocasiones volteé esperando encontrarme con alguien, pero todo debió ser producto de mi imaginación ya que no había nadie. Nada más entrar al hotel me dirigí hasta los ascensores, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron marqué la planta número nueve y con impaciencia esperé hasta que llegué a mi destino. Caminé por el largo pasillo buscando la habitación de Bella, y cuando por fin la encontré, aporreé la bendita puerta hasta el cansancio sin respuesta alguna.

—Por tu bien espero que na hayas huido de nuevo, Isabella —murmuré prácticamente corriendo hasta el ascensor.

En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, salí disparada hacia la recepción, tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces para recuperar el aliento y poder hablar, digamos que en los últimos años he perdido un poco mi condición física.

—Mi nombre es Tanya Denali, estoy buscando a Isabella Swan —la chica tecleó un par de palabras en su ordenador, antes de darme una respuesta.

—La señorita Swan dejó el hotel por la mañana —¡maldición! Lo volviste hacer de nuevo Bella—, pero ella dejó esto para usted.

—Gracias —tomé el sobre que la chica me tendía y saqué el papel.

_Tanya._

_Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada, pero contrario a lo que estás pensando, no lo hice para huir. Se me ha presentado un problema urgente que tengo que resolver, ya hablaré de eso contigo, además si quisiera huir no te dejaría mis datos ¿verdad? Estaré esperando tu llamada..._

Guardé, tanto el número de su móvil como el de su casa, en mi celular antes de botar la nota al cesto de basura. Salí del hotel y suspiré, al menos ahora no desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Dónde está? —decir que se me heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz tras de mí, es poco en comparación a lo que sentí.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas —respondí lo más serena que pude, haciéndome la desentendida a la par que me giraba para quedar frente a él.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Tanya. ¿Dónde está Isabella? —traté de disimular mi sorpresa, pero fallé estrepitosamente—. Las vi, las vi esta mañana en la cafetería.

—Estás equivocado, yo...

— ¡Joder! No soy estúpido ¿sabes? —gruñó apretando el puente de su nariz—. Yo sólo... sólo quiero hablar con ella.

— ¿Para qué, Edward? ¿Vas a darle la oportunidad de explicarse, o solamente vas a gritarle e insultarla? —cerró las manos en puños y aunque su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo sus ojos demostraban su ansiedad—. Ella se fue, ya no está en Miami.

—Típico de ella, huyendo de nuevo sin dar la cara como una criminal —espetó con furia mal contenida.

—Di lo que quieras Edward, incluso puedes juzgarla sin piedad alguna, pero Bella no es la única culpable de lo que pasó —dije y dí media vuelta para irme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó sujetándome del brazo impidiendo que me alejara.

—Bella no pensaba con claridad cuando tomó la decisión de irse, sucedió algo que en cierta manera... la obligó a hacerlo, es todo lo que yo puedo decirte —respondí soltándome de su agarre.

Antes de irme le dí una ultima mirada, y por Dios que me confundió lo que vi, por un instante el hombre frío y sarcástico desapareció dejando frente a mí al Edward que conocí hace años en Jacksonville, eso despertó dentro de mí una pequeña chispa de esperanza, esperanza de que cuando la verdad salga a la luz, Bella y Edward puedan estar juntos de nuevo.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Por más que le daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo sucedido durante las ultimas horas del día, me resultaba realmente imposible asimilar el giro que dio mi vida, cuando bajé del avión hace no más de diez horas ni siquiera hubiese podido imaginar lo que me esperaba. Unos fuertes llantos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, de un salto salí de la cama y encendí la luz, con pasos apresurados me acerqué a la cuna que ahora se encontraba en mi habitación y tomé en mis brazos a la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar.

—Shhhh, todo está bien cariño —murmuré arrullando a la criatura.

Maggie dejo de llorar unos minutos después, revisé que estuviera seca y sus ojitos se comenzaron a cerrar hasta que finalmente se volvió a dormir, con cuidado para no despertarla la acomodé en su cuna, pero en cuanto se percató de la ausencia de mis brazos comenzó a gimotear de nuevo. Sin duda esta será una noche muy larga.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que no estaba sola en mi cama, al final había tenido que dejar a Maggie dormir conmigo, tal parece que lo que no quería era dormir sola. Ella ya estaba despierta y me observaba con sus hermosos ojos azul claro.

—Eres una pequeña manipuladora, pero no creas que dormirás todos los días conmigo ¿eh? —le dije y soltó una risita para después meter su manita dentro de su boca, era tan linda—. Vamos por tu mamila, apuesto a que estás hambrienta.

En respuesta Maggie comenzó a succionar su manita y con una sonrisa la tomé en mis brazos, salí de la habitación y con cuidado bajé las escaleras. En la cocina me encontré con Victoria que estaba preparando el desayuno, al verme entrar con la niña en brazos me sonrió entregándome una mamila ya preparada y me senté.

—Gracias, ¿Tia aún no despierta? —pregunté dándole su mamila a Maggie que con avidez comenzó a comer.

—No, hace unos minutos me pasé por su habitación y seguía dormida —Victoria se sentó frente a mí y me observó con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes? Te ves estupenda como mamá.

No pude responder nada, ya que Tia apareció por el umbral de la puerta y se quedó allí parada con la mirada gacha.

—Ven cariño, el desayuno está listo. Siéntate que ya te sirvo.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —me aventuré a preguntarle y asintió, Victoria puso un plato con huevos y tocino frente a ella, pero no hizo por comer.

—Yo... no quiero... causar molestias, Maggie y yo estaremos bien en... en... —un sonoro sollozo abandonó sus labios y comenzó a llorar escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Le dí la pequeña a Victoria, que salió de la cocina, me arrodillé junto a Tia y la envolví con mis brazos, un momento después me devolvió el abrazo y la dejé que llorara por varios minutos, necesitaba desahogarse.

—Maggie y tú, no son ninguna molestia —le dije alejándome un poco de ella para verla a la cara—. Quiero que entiendas algo. Tia, a partir de ahora ustedes dos son mi familia.

—Gracias Bella, muchas gracias por todo —murmuró entre sollozos abrazándome de nuevo.

Unas horas después James y yo fuimos a ver al abogado, que estaba a cargo del tramite para que la custodia de ambas niñas pasara a mis manos, sólo faltaba firmar unos documentos y serian mis hijas legalmente.

La madre de Tia, cansada de los malos tratos de su esposo decidió irse, pero irse sola. Antes de hacerlo arregló todo para que su esposo no pudiera acercarse a las niñas, de hecho presentó una denuncia en su contra y cuando estaban por apresarlo se escapó de la policía. Por su parte a mí me dejó una nota, en la cual me explicaba el por qué de su decisión de cederme la custodia de sus hijas, también me pedía que cuidara de ellas cómo ella no había sabido hacerlo y les diera el amor que nunca habían recibido.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin complicaciones, como esperaba recibí la llamada de Tanya y le expliqué con lujo de detalles el hecho de que ahora soy mamá de una chica de trece años y una bebé de siete meses. Mi regreso a Nueva York se había tenido que posponer por un par de semanas, no podía irme y dejar a las niñas, así que decidí posponerlo hasta que terminara el curso escolar de Tia.

También había hablado con Jacob, me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos, yo por mi parte le dejé muy en claro que la única relación entre nosotros puede ser de amigos, ya que es así como lo veo y podré ver. Él, aunque no muy convencido termino por aceptarlo, pero estoy segura que nada será igual entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Tia a mi lado sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

El tan esperado día llegó, y ahora me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Nueva York esperando a que Victoria y James llegaran con nuestro equipaje.

—Como no tienes idea, hice algo muy malo y tengo miedo de la reacción de mi familia al verme de nuevo —respondí con total sinceridad, ella me sonrió de forma tranquilizante mientras Maggie en mis brazos de removió despertando de su profundo sueño.

—Todo irá bien, estoy segura —ojalá tuviera razón, pero yo sé que no será nada fácil.

—Supongo que estas preciosidades son mis sobrinas —me giré encontrándome con una sonriente Tanya abrazada a Alec.

Mi amiga sin tardanza abrazó a Tia de manera efusiva, a lo que ella respondió el gesto con una sonrisa divertida. Ambas se presentaron y estoy segura de que se llevaran de maravilla, después Tanya se acercó a mí y tomó en sus brazos a Maggie, comenzó a hacerle mimos y caras ganándose unas sonrisas por parte de la niña.

—Hola Bella, te hemos echado de menos —murmuró Alec abrazándome.

—Yo también los he echado de menos —respondí con una mudo en la garganta.

—Alec Vulturi y su flamante esposa vinieron a recibirnos —comentó James acercándose empujando el carrito del equipaje.

—Así es, aunque no lo merezcas mal amigo. Cinco años y ni siquiera recibimos una llamada de tu parte —acotó Tanya.

—Vamos chicos, saben por qué...

— ¿Alec Vulturi? —preguntó Victoria interrumpiendo a James—. ¿Eres familiar del doctor Aro Vulturi?

—Sí, es mi padre —vaya, conozco a Alec desde hace más de diez años y ni siquiera sabía quien es su padre.

—Que pequeño es el mundo, gracias a tu padre es que ahora puedo caminar.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, James les contaba a detalle todo lo que había tenido que pasar para caminar de nuevo, incluida mi negación inicial a realizarme aquellas pruebas, por lo que me gané una reprimenda por parte de Tanya. Por fortuna la camioneta de Tanya estaba acondicionada con una sillita de bebé para Maggie, así que las niñas y yo íbamos con ella, después de todo nos hospedaríamos en su casa hasta que encontrara un departamento que alquilar.

Por su parte James y Victoria iban con Alec en su coche, ellos se quedarían con sus respectivos padres, aprovecharían el tiempo aquí para informarles de el embarazo de Vic y por fin casarse.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Tanya? —pregunté cuando aparcó en un hospital.

—Tu p... Charlie está hospitalizado, tuvo un accidente pero no te alteres que está bien. Supuse que querrías verlo, además a esta hora no habrá nadie de tu familia aquí.

Asentí y bajamos del coche, entramos al hospital y a cada paso que dada mi corazón se aceleraba causa de los nervios. Tanya me indicó el número de habitación y se quedó con las niñas en la sala de espera, una vez frente a la puerta respiré profundamente antes de golpear mis nudillos contra la madera un par de veces.

—Pase —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Charlie al otro lado de la puerta.

Con mi mano temblorosa giré el pomo y abrí, los ojos de Charlie se posaron en mí y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Bella, mi princesa haz vuelto —dijo estirando sus brazos y sin dudar corrí a abrazarlo dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libres por mi mejillas...

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les gustara el capítulo, Bella por fin está de nuevo en Nueva York dispuesta a afrontar algo que debió hacer desde un principio, haber que tal le va. Se que ya es una costumbre en mí pedir disculpas por la tardanza, y de nuevo lo hago, en serio que no pude actualizar antes.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia; eddieIlove; ISACOBO; anazu2098; Karlie7; Katty Grey; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; Guest; katniss de mellark**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 21

**BELLA POV.**

Llore en brazos de Charlie como una niña pequeña buscando consuelo, él pacientemente me dejo desahogar mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura, repitiendo una y otra vez _"tranquila princesa, ahora estás en casa" _¿Cómo podía comportase así conmigo después de lo que le hice a Alice? ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que yo no soy su hija? ¿Me despreciará?

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que por fin mi llanto cesara, Charlie con sus pulgares limpió los rastros de mis lágrimas y besó dulcemente mi frente.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado, pero ahora lo importante es que has vuelto. ¡Dios! Estás en pie, puedes caminar.

—Sí, hace unos años me sometí a una cirugía y veme ahora. Me odian, ¿cierto? —murmuré y suspiró pesadamente.

—No te voy a decir que sí, como tampoco puedo decir que no. Cariño, Alistair y tú no hicieron las cosas de forma correcta. Debieron enfrentar a Alice y Edward, decirles la verdad de frente —a pesar de que su voz fue suave y pausada, pude percibir esa mal cubierta nota de reproche, el cual sin duda merezco.

—Lo sé, muy tarde comprendo que los problemas se deben de enfrentar no eludir, y... ¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo? Que Alistair y yo no estamos juntos, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, ¡Dios, ni siquiera eramos amigos! —confesé bajando la mirada.

El silencio reinó en el lugar por algunos minutos, armándome de valor levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos, que ahora me veían con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la molestia hasta la tristeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos hicieron creer a todos que tenían una relación? —en esta ocasión ni siquiera trató de no hacer notar su reproche.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso, quiero hablar con todos cuando salgas de aquí —suspirando pesadamente asintió.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, tu madre y yo nos divorciamos —eso no me extrañaba, él y Sulpicia nunca tuvieron buena relación, eso lo notaba hasta un ciego—. Volví a casarme, y realmente espero que reacciones tan bien como tus hermanos ante la noticia.

—Si eres feliz con ella, no tengo por qué oponerme. Pero dime, ¿la conozco? —Charlie sonrió divertido por mi pregunta.

—La conoces y bastante bien. Me casé con tu tía Renée, y sí, soy muy feliz con ella —sinceramente, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Vaya, pues me alegro por ambos —murmuré forzándome a sonreír, o intentarlo al menos. Charlie frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera decir algo me adelante, necesitaba desviar el tema urgentemente, hablar de Renée no era lo que quería ahora—. ¿Sabes? Eres abuelo, tengo dos hijas preciosas. Tia de trece años y Maggie de siete meses.

La mueca de confusión de Charlie me resulto demasiado graciosa, me senté a su lado en la incómoda cama de hospital y, con una sonrisa, me dispuse a contarle el cómo es que ahora soy mamá.

—Es tan triste la historia de esas niñas, pero afortunadamente ahora están contigo y sé que serás una madre excelente para ellas. Y dime ¿las trajiste contigo?

—Sí, están en la sala de espera con Tan...

—Y qué estás esperando para ir por ellas ¿eh? —me interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Anda, que quiero conocer a mis nietas.

Negando divertida ante el entusiasmo de Charlie salí de la habitación, con pasos apresurados, pues no quería arriesgarme a que alguien de la familia llegara, recorrí el pasillo hasta la sala de espera.

Tanya y Tia estaban sumergidas en una acalorada charla sobre gimnasia, mientras la pequeña Maggie encantada jugaba con uno de los rubios rizos de mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Tanya en cuanto llegué a su lado.

Maggie al verme comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de mi amiga, estirando sus bracitos hacia mí para que la abrazara.

—Bien, Charlie quiere conocerlas —respondí tomando a Maggie en mis brazos—. No tardaremos, vamos Tia.

Tia caminaba a mi lado sin dejar de retorcer sus manos nerviosamente, respiraba entrecortado y su mirada permanecía clavada en el suelo. Llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación y ella contuvo el aliento, por lo que antes de abrirla me planté frente a mi hija, si mi hija, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa cariño, te lo aseguro —levantó la mirada clavando sus asustados ojos en los míos.

— ¿Y si no le agradamos Maggie y yo a tu papá?

—La pregunta correcta es: ¿Cómo no podrían agradarle? —sonrió un poco y su temblorosa mano tomó la mía después de que abriera la puerta.

En cuanto Charlie nos vio sus ojos brillaron emocionados, prácticamente tuve que arrastrar a Tia hasta llegar a lado de la cama, y una vez allí, permaneció semi escondida tras de mí.

—Sé que tengo pinta de ser un viejo gruñón, pero no lo soy —Tia sonrió y tímidamente salió de su escondite.

—Lo lamento señor Swan —murmuró a modo de disculpa y Charlie hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—No tienes que disculparte, y por favor no me llames señor Swan. Puedes llamarme Charlie o abuelo, claro, si te sientes cómoda con eso.

La barbilla de Tia comenzó a temblar y dejando de lado su inicial nerviosismo y timidez, se acercó a Charlie y lo abrazó. Cuando se alejó deshaciendo el abrazo, pude ver como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho.

—Hace unas semanas, lo único que tenía era a Maggie, pues a pesar de tener a mis padres ellos nunca se comportaron como tal. Sin embargo ahora, tengo a tía Vic y tío James, a mamá —al decir esa palabra volteó a verme, era la primera vez que me llamaba así y se sentía tan bien, tanto que un nudo se formó en mi garganta por la emoción—, y hasta un abuelo. En verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer esto.

—Ahora tienen una gran familia, hasta tienen un primo, se llama Henry —mi ceño se frunció y Charlie soltó una ligera risa—. Es hijo de Emmett y Rosalie, está por cumplir tres años y lamentablemente sacó el carácter bromista de su padre. Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que lo conozcan, ¿no piensas dejarme cargar a mi nieta?

Maggie no protestó cuando la puse en brazos de Charlie, al contrario, ella estaba más que feliz tratando de jalar del bigote de este.

Pasados unos minutos nos despedimos de Charlie prometiendo que volveríamos a verlo al día siguiente, pero no había dado ni dos pasos lejos de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una persona que desgraciadamente conocía. En cuanto sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y en la pequeña Maggie su mirada se tornó fría, algo que sinceramente me hizo tiritar ya que nunca lo había visto en Carlisle, pues su mirada siempre fue cálida y amable.

—No sabía que tenías visitas Charlie, volveré más tarde para revisarte y si todo está bien podré darte el alta hoy mismo.

—No es necesario pues nosotras ya nos vamos, adiós... papá —la última palabra salió de mis labios como apenas un suave murmullo.

Apresuradamente salí de la habitación como si me persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, acuñando a Maggie contra mi pecho y seguida por una confundida Tia. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que... no, Dios no puede ser, me frené en seco al ver la mirada afligida de Tanya, y mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo al ver a la mujer de cabellos rubios y lloros ojos claros que me veía con emoción.

— ¡Oh Bella! Hija, estás... ¡Dios! Has vuelto —en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo los brazos de Renée me rodeaban con fuerza y no pude evitar tensarme por su cercanía.

Al notar mi incomodidad me soltó y limpió sus lágrimas, tenerla frente a mí no era nada sencillo, no cuando lo único que quería era gritarle hasta el cansancio, reprocharle una y otra vez su abandono, ¿cómo una madre puede si quiera pensar en regalar a sus hijos? Yo no tenía ni un mes con Maggie y Tia, y a pesar de que no son mis hijas biológicas, no puedo siquiera imaginarme lejos de ellas.

— ¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí? —rugió una furiosa voz a unos pasos de distancia, voz que se clavó en pecho como una dolorosa puñalada.

A escasos metros de distancia, Alice me observaba con tanto odio como le era posible, pero ella no era la única que se encontraba en el lugar, a su lado estaban Emmett y Rosalie, el primero sostenía a su hijo en brazos y se veía realmente confundido por mi presencia, Rosalie por su parte me veía de manera muy similar a Alice.

Desvié la mirada de ellos, encontrándome con un par de orbes esmeraldas que me veían con una mezcla de sentimientos, sentimientos que unos segundos después desaparecieron dejando predominar la furia.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de aparecerte por aquí? —preguntó Alice con voz afilada avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse frente a mí.

—Alice, yo no... —no pude terminar la frase, pues una pequeña mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla.

Me quede en shock por la acción de ella, por unos segundos no fui consiente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, sólo podía pensar en que por primera vez Alice me había abofeteado. Fue hasta que Renée alejó de forma nada amable a Alice y comenzó a reñirle que reaccione.

—No necesito que tú ni nadie me defienda, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mí misma —gruñí con voz fría ganándome una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Renée.

Maggie sintiendo la tensión que nos rodeaba comenzó a llorar, y fue hasta ese momento en que los presentes se percataron de la bebé que sostenía en mis brazos. Las reacciones de todos fueron distintas, el odio, la furia, la incredulidad y la emoción fueron algunas de las emociones que cruzaron por los rostros de las personas frente a mí.

—Tanya, llevate a Maggie y Tia, espérenme en el auto —le entregué la bebé a mi amiga, que al sentir la ausencia de mis brazos su llanto se torno más fuerte.

—Yo me quedo contigo —rebatió Tia cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Tú, señorita harás lo que yo diga, y si digo que te vas con Tanya y me esperan en el auto, eso es lo que harás —mi voz fue dura y sin lugar a replicas, no me gustó para nada hablarle así, pero tuve que hacerlo.

—Ven cariño, hagamos lo que Bella dice —a regañadientes asintió.

Con cuidado le quito la bebé a Tanya acuñandola en sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, ella sabría mejor como calmarla.

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto? Sabias que yo amaba a Alistair, sabias que soñaba con ser la madre de sus hijos y tú me lo arrebataste todo, ¡todo! —gritó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Yo no te arrebate nada, no lo hice y no te voy a permitir que me insultes.

—Eso es lo menos que te mereces —siseó venenosamente una furiosa Rosalie.

—Con todo respeto Rosalie, pero tú no tienes por qué meterte en esto —dije, soltó una risa sarcástica y viéndome con total desprecio se acercó un poco a mí.

— ¿No tengo por qué meterme en esto? ¿Te parece poco que Edward sea mi hermano? ¿Te parece poco que haya sido testigo del dolor que le causante, de la miseria en que lo hundiste? —Edward quiso interrumpir a su hermana, pero esta no se lo permitió—. No digas nada Edd, tiene que saber la mierda que causó y espero que al menos sienta un poco de remordimiento.

—Ya basta Rose, recuerda que estamos en un hospital —le dijo Emmett, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de su esposa.

—Ningún basta Emm, acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó Alice, los días que estuvo encerrada sin dejar de llorar...

Para este punto de la discusión yo ya no podía escuchar una sola palabra más, retuve mis lágrimas lo más que pude, pero ahora ya me era imposible y unas cuantas rodaron por mis mejillas, las cuales me apresuré a limpiar. Sin decir nada dí un par de pasos dispuesta a irme, pero no me lo iban a poner para nada fácil.

—Tú no te vas, no al menos hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte —rugió Alice tomándome bruscamente del brazo—. Te odio Isabella, sí Isabella, por qué mi hermana Bella murió el día que decidió destrozarme por completo...

—Alice no sigas —murmuré sintiendo como se abría un gran hueco en mi corazón.

—Maldita la hora en que te fijaste en él, ojalá hubieses muerto en ese accidente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi mano se estampó contra su mejilla, y ante la atónita mirada de todos, me marché dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

.

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Mis pies cobraron vida propia y fui tras de ella, me detuve a unos pasos de donde se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, quise dar media vuelta y alejarme, pero por más que le ordenada a mi cuerpo que lo hiciera no me obedecía. Sin poder contenerme terminé con la distancia que nos separaba y tomé su mano, al sentir mi toque abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en mí.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward? —preguntó con voz entrecortada soltándose de mi agarre—. ¿También tú me dirás que preferirías hubiese muerto en ese accidente?

—No, ni siquiera sé por qué diablos te seguí —confesé apoyándome en la pared frente a ella—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Mejor dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste tú? Me lo habías prometido Edward, me prometiste que nunca me ocultarías nada, sin embargo lo hiciste.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté confundido, ahora resulta que yo la engañé cuando fue ella quién lo hizo.

—Sólo te diré una palabras: Renée —¿Renée? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—No comprendo de qué tiene que ver tu tía en esto, yo sólo quiero una maldita explicación, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco ¿no?

—Te aseguro que la tendrás, pero no ahora. Y esa mujer tiene todo que ver, trata de hacer memoria —fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejándome confundido y frustrado.

Tiré de mi cabello en un acto de desesperación y un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza, la noche en que escuché a Renée decir que ella era la madre de Bella, ¿será que ella de alguna manera descubrió la verdad? ¿A eso se refería con que le oculté algo? No, eso es imposible, no había manera de que lo supiera pues las únicas personas que lo sabemos nunca se lo habríamos dicho.

Me deslicé por la pared hasta sentarme en el piso, unos minutos después Alice llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Viste a la niña? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio—, es tan parecida a ambos, tiene los ojos azules de él y el cabello castaño de ella.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, claro que la había visto y dolió como la jodida mierda. Tantas veces soñé con verla con una pequeña bebé en brazos, con cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolates, una perfecta combinación de ambos, pero eso no pudo ni podrá ser.

Con una rápido movimiento me puse en pie y salí de allí, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba algo que me calmara un poco. Subí a mi coche y en tiempo récord llegué a mi casa, entré y fui directo al despacho, cerré la puerta con un portazo y me serví una copa.

— ¿Edward, qué te pasa? Te hablé cuando entraste y me ignoraste —no la ignoré, ni siquiera escuché que me hablara, es más, ni siquiera recordé que vivíamos en la misma jodida casa.

—Déjame solo, Chelsea —le pedí, mejor dicho, le ordené y me tomé el contenido de mi copa de un solo trago.

—Estás demasiado tenso amor, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso.

Pasó sus manos sensualmente por mi pecho, busqué sus labios con desesperación y la besé con fiereza, terminé con el beso cuando la falta de oxigeno me obligo, pero ahora no eran los ojos miel de Chelsea los que me observaban con deseo. Eran esos ojos chocolates que tanto había anhelado en los últimos años, aunque me lo hubiese negado a mí mismo, ahora era Bella la que estaba frente a mí.

Con suavidad acaricié su mejilla temiendo que desapareciera, cerró los ojos ante mi toqué y no lo resistí más, uní nuestros labios de forma dulce besándola con todo este amor que desgraciadamente no había podido olvidar. Mis manos bagaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, la impulsé para que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y sin romper nuestro beso caminé hasta el escritorio donde la deposité con suavidad.

Mis labios liberaron los suyos bajando a su cuello, con premura me deshice de su blusa y con mis labios acaricié sus pechos por sobre su sostén, mientras mis manos luchaban para soltar el broche de este.

—Oh, Edward —al escuchar esa voz me congelé y la realidad volvió a mí.

—Chelsea, déjame solo —me aparté de ella y pasé mi mano por mis cabellos.

—Pero...

— ¡Que me dejes solo! —grité estrellando con furia mi puño contra el escritorio.

Chelsea asustada salió a prisa del lugar, tomé la botella de whisky y bebí directo de la botella.

—Maldita la hora en que disidiste volver a nuestras vidas Isabella...

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, ahora no me he tardado con la actualización, la razón es que este capi estaba casi terminado y pues aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado. Para quienes me leen en "Caminos Cruzados ¿De Nuevo?" les pido un poco de paciencia estoy trabajando en el capi y espero pronto actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Lili4ever; KariiSwanCullen; maddycullen; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; beatrice013; yolabertay; It´s Cezi-bitch; janalez; Eli Glecas; luzdeluna2012; atenaschan; teky; Narraly; lluvia . masen; Lore562; almudena . diazgarcia; stewpattz; angie palomo; guest; vivicullenhaleswan; Alma Cullen; liduvia; eddieIlove; ISACOBO; anazu2098; Karlie7; Katty Grey; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; Guest; katniss de mellark**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


End file.
